The Ripple Effect
by Viperhat
Summary: Fairy tail, in their angered haze banish Gray and destroy everything that he owned. Angry and distraught, he sets off to find the raven tail guild he had heard about before he was banished. Being dubbed 'Absolute zero' by everyone around Fiore, Gray shows everyone what happens when you try to break him... M rating for the violence and the language.
1. Changed: part 1

Hello everyone I hope your having a smashing time reading your fanfiction or writing your fanfiction. I sure am…

Before I begin this story (not the big one by the way) I just want to apologise for my tiny mess up on 'It's not all bad…'. You may or may not have noticed but I forgot to tag it as completed. I'm still trying to get used to all this and I'm still struggling in some areas such as; putting two or more characters in the stats (for example; Gray F. Lucy H. Erza S. Natsu D.) I cannot for the life of me figure that out…

But I will try not to do such silly things like that in the future.

But i've taken enough of your time, let's read!

::-()-::

After Daphne had been defeated and her Dragnoid machine smashed, Team Natsu minus Gray who was currently being held in the cellar by Elfman, Macao and Gajeel were checking over Natsu in the infirmary to make sure he hadn't suffered any serious repercussions from the core of the Dragnoid.

Natsu wasn't concentrating on his relatively minor injuries but more how they had not seen that Gray was a traitor to his home. Sure, they had not been on the best of terms, what with constantly brawling every time their eyes meet, always shouting at eachother when they got the chance but he never figured Gray would go that far into the dark. He didn't really care for him that much now as he was to pissed to even think reasonably.

Lucy was shocked the development that had just occurred. To her; Gray was that one person she could trust completely. He had never told her secrets to anyone. He knew About her crush on Natsu and about her true childhood. She had trusted him fully with those two secrets and never spilled to anyone or even gave an inkling of knowledge that he knew about to anyone. She was just shocked and saddened that their old friend had fallen to this low…

Erza had just left the infirmary but they knew that she was angry, so very angry. It felt like that anger she use to beat her opponents when they evenly matched her in battle, or those who's intentions were evil and sick. If she was going to talk to Gray, it wouldn't be her mouth communicating with him…

"Why… Why would he do this to us, to everyone..." whispered Lucy to Natsu, who was in a state of deep thought (which rarely happened with him).

"I have no idea Luce, that bastard will pay for it though." he replied with a heavy tinge of anger and confusion in his voice. He wasn't going to let Gray get away with this. He had tried to think of an explanation for His betrayal but he came up dry.

Lucy had also came with no explanation but before she could make another sound, Erza had opened the door and looked at her and Natsu.

"can you stand Natsu?" she questioned.

"I'll try..." he answered and attempted to get up off the bed he had been laying on. Luckily he could stand just fine…

"Good. However; you two need to hurry up and get to the main hall this minute." Stated Erza. She looked sad but relived at something, and it definitely wasn't Natsu's quick recovery…

"Why? What's going on out there?" Lucy asked before she could stop herself. It was almost as if someone had controlled her for a few seconds.

Erza froze at the door and turned her head slightly towards the duo.

"Master and the others had voted to banish Gray from Fairy tail." She answered in a shaky tone which no one luckily heard.

"What! That's a bit extreme for a punishment isn't it?" Screeched Lucy. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Gray must've had some ulterior motive behind his actions. He would never willingly hurt his family, would he?

"No. He knew what he was doing when he made his decision to trick Natsu into thinking there was a chance for him to see Igneel! He knew the potential damage he could cause without telling anyone about the problem. He is getting what he deserves!" Erza's voice rose the more she continued on with her rant. Scaring both Lucy and Natsu. But they knew she had a point. Well Natsu had already agreed to the punishment due to his overwhelming anger toward the Ice mage…

In the end, Lucy gave a defeated sigh and gave into the fact that they may never see Gray again or that the others would want to see him again.

They both followed Erza out of the infirmary and could all ready hear the angry shouts that filled the main hall up the ceiling. As they got closer, the shouts got louder and more intense. Lucy and Natsu could feel the tension roll out the room in waves.

Erza laid her hand upon the handle, appearing to be steeling herself for the big moment that was about to take place. As soon as she was ready she opened the door and they were greeted by the entire guild hall surrounding Master Makarov and Gray, who seemed to sporting multiple bruises from punches and a few kicks that must've been throw at him down in the cellar.

He spotted them and his eyes widened by a margin.

"Lucy? Flame brain? Erza? Oh thank god you guys are here! Now you guys can tell Gramps here that i'm innocent! That my reason is a good one!" He sounded relieved, Lucy felt horrible for what she was about to say in reply but she couldn't let him go if he was guilty for doing this for no reason.

This was the only option she saw…

"I'm sorry Gray, I really am. But you don't anything to prove yourself innocent. You have to be guilty..." She said sadly, it was tearing her to pieces to see his eyes take on a sad, shocked and betrayed look. But it had to be done. She wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her family. Even if he was part of it to.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?! Attacking me and trapping me in a torturous hell for who knows how long! Causing so much trouble for the guild and putting your families life in danger and then to top it off, you say your innocent! Face it you bastard, your time here is done!" Natsu roared in anger which held a victorious tinge to it. As if he had just beat an enemy…

As if HE was an enemy…

Gray had just been shocked into silence by his 'Friends' statements. How could Natsu just forget about his deal with those poor village folk? How could they leave him to the vicious hand of fate?

How could they betray him?…

He was snapped back into reality when Gramps had started speaking in an angry tone.

"Gray! For the crime of betraying the trust of one of your family members and for assisting in a mad woman's plan to wreck havoc on multiple towns, cities and villages, and for causing massive amounts of damage to the guild hall. All willingly, you are hereby banished from Fairy tail! Your guild mark will be removed and you are to never return unless you wish to suffer the magic council!" Announced the Master in such an angry and disappointed voice that Gray struggled to hold in any of his tears. Those words hurt him more than any attack they could throw at him. It was made even worse by the fact that he couldn't do anything about it…

He felt a rough and forceful impact on his chest and saw that it was Gramps with the stamp that gave him the mark in the first place. And with that now over and done with, he was officially without his home. Fairy tail had officially kicked him out after everything he had done to contribute.

Everyone was ecstatic at this. Cana was cheering whilst drinking her barrel of whatever it held (rum most likely), Elfman was spinning Mirajane around, Mirajane herself seemed like she was about to hit him and cry which surprised Gray. He had no idea where Juvia was but he knew she wasn't around otherwise she would've objected before they even strung him up in the basement.

What broke him up the most however was watching Natsu and Lucy smile laugh with Erza and Wendy. It didn't help that both Lucy and Wendy seemed to be faking it all. Natsu seemed genuinely happy about his punishment whilst Erza just looked stoic after her little laugh.

Did they care so little about him now?

Before he could look at the others one more time, Gajeel and Macao and surprisingly Nab had shoved him out of the doors and gave him a dirty look before slamming the door in front of him. Leaving him with the cold embrace of the night sky.

Gray couldn't look at the place any longer, he started running away from it as fast as he could. He couldn't keep the tears back any longer as he looked upon his house.

Or what was left of it. He crumpled to the ground and cried as he laid his eyes upon a burned up picture of Him, Lyon and Ur. His only picture of her left. This also meant that his vast amount of books from Ur herself had also been ruined to the point of uselessness. Not only did they kick him out of his home, but they also destroyed his actual home as well as every last memento of his past and his things of sentimental value.

They really had ruined him now. He had nothing. He owned nothing. He was nothing.

All because he had tried to do the right thing again.

With those thoughts; he got back up and wiped the tears away and turned back from his house and walked away. He couldn't stay here until morning. He had to get out of Fiore and find a way to survive until he came across anything of value.

He had heard rumours about a guild called Raven tail. A guild that hated Fairy tail and it's members with a passion. It was risky, but what other option was there? He had no idea where Lamia scale was, Blue pegasus he wasn't a a big fan of, not to mention Ichiya was there and he was not going to suffer his ass for the rest of his life and freelance work didn't suit him in his opinion.

Not too mention he now sported a burning hatred for his former guild. Sure kicking him out was one thing but to destroy everything he owned and cared for, that was too far. He lost everything to them, and now he was going too make their life hell when the time was right…

::-()-::

 _4 months later_

Gray had changed over the time he had been banished. Luckily he always kept a good amount of Jewel on his person so he could afford food and water. He didn't bother with shelter because he would move the very next day and there wasn't any point in getting comfortable.

He had become darker in his personality, more harsh to people but he still couldn't find it in him to hurt anyone innocent. He had kept to a strict routine of training his magic and melee skills Resulting in more muscle (which he thought was cool since he thought he use more meat on his person). He was faster quicker and more durable.

Also since most libraries he went to were mainly taking a 'bring back before this deadline or you must pay' approach, he took advantage of it and crammed as much information he could into his brain. The material was also on fighting and the most efficient and quick way of using magic.

However; Gray couldn't feel anything but annoyance over the fact that he was no where near closer to finding Raven tail. He heard that they didn't inhabit any village or town so that left the option of grasslands, woods, mountains or tundras.

Then he smirked, remembering about the map he purchased a few weeks back. Setting down his newly acquired backpack he began rummaging around to find said map.

"Where are you, you little bugger." He growled out in irritation. Trust it to hide from him…

"Finally! There you are." He let out a sigh after zipping his backpack up.

The town he was in had a big mountain a few minutes away from the town itself so he would start there. He was determined to find the Raven tail guild. And if he wanted to find it, he would...

::-()-::

Ivan Dreyer was a very busy man. He wasn't busy as in ' I have lots of paper work to do' busy. Busy as in 'I have a bunch of kids in need to take care of' Busy. Although he knew they were able to take care of themselves, he wouldn't be a very good guild leader if he didn't at least supply his members with the necessities they needed to live.

He was currently mixing a few ingredients for a whopping potion. The potion would show the drinker any defect and overall potential of their magic power and efficiency. He planned on taking it himself as he wanted to know his true potential.

Before he could finish it up however he was introduced to Nulpudding opening his door and apologising for distracting him in his fake way before Telling him that there was a guy out side the guild hall.

Now that was something he didn't expect to hear…

"Take to more people with you and see what he wants. If his reason isn't good enough, Dispose of him..." Ivan drawled out.

"And if he has a valid reason..." Nulpudding questioned. Ivan smirked.

"Bring him to me. I'll talk to him personally…"

::-()-::

So how was that for you? Was it good, bad? Or just average.

By the way; if Ivan and other Raven tail members seem OOC then that would be because I struggle with writing them for some weird reason. So I apologise if they are bad but just pretend that's how they act.

I thought of this because, you see Lucy get kicked off of Team Natsu and she becomes a powerful badass. The one thing I approve of in these things is the Natsu bashing, he deserves every bit of it and bashing can be a good plot development tool.

But I never see any Gray is blah blah blah. (examples; Is kicked out of team Natsu, Banished from Fairy tail, Become the most badass guy in the world. Which he already is in canon). So I thought I would fill that gap the best I could.

Also; Doe's anyone remember indh13? You know the one who wrote 'Once again, live' and quit half way through? Doe's anyone know why he/she vanished suddenly. I'm just very curious as I enjoyed the story he/she had going.

Now that is all out of the way, good day to you all,

-Viperhat


	2. Changed: part 2

Hello guy's,

I am sorry about not posting yesterday but I was catching up on the anime of Fairy tail. I will share a secret with you guys so you understand why, here it is.

I haven't really seen past the grand magic games yet, so chances are you may be seeing some questionable things. Oh I also forgot to mention that everyone who was younger before the seven year time skip will be at the age they were after the time skip. (Even if I don't know the age's.).

But let's get on with the next chapter of the ripple effect!

::-()-::

(Fairy tail)

(4 months ago)

As soon as Gray was pushed out of the guild hall, Lucy couldn't help but feel like she had just committed a terrible sin. She knew what she had done, Gray's place in the guild was practically dependent on her choice of words. There were only two options to pick from.

Her first choice was to believe in Gray who could have possibly been lying and tricking everyone into thinking he was good. The outcome was split into two possibilities. The first was he was telling the truth and he was innocent of any malicious intent toward the guild. The second was he was a very good actor and he was only trying to keep his place in the guild to find another weakness in their indestructible guild.

Her second was the one she went with…

The second thing she could've done was abandon Gray to the harsh punishment that Makarov had planned for him. Leaving him to suffer the crippling loneliness he had felt long ago. To the pain of losing almost everything in one fell swoop.

She had chosen to make him suffer.

And she instantly regrets it…

::-()-::

Mirajane meanwhile had managed to escape from Elfmans grasp and find a spot to be alone for a bit. Whilst she knew Gray's intentions were very hard to detect, she also knew that Gray was not one of those people who would just betray the guild for no reason.

She was confident that at least Lucy would defend her friend and team member, but Mira was shocked into silence like Gray had apparently been when Lucy had believed Gray's guilt. In all honesty she was very disappointed with herself as well as Lucy and Natsu. Sure; Natsu was the one who took the punishment of Gray's actions but his injuries were very minor at most.

And she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to Juvia. The poor girl would be inconsolable for many months before she would even be able to function properly once more.

But the thing Mira was fearing the most was the possibility that they had just doomed a potentially innocent friend of theirs to the most unbearable agony known to them…

Betrayal of the worst degree…

::-()-::

It has been four months since that faithful day and Fairy tail was finally back to their best, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and happy had replaced Gray with Elfman since he was a very capable fighter and him and Natsu surprisingly didn't butt heads every minute they were around each other.

The new team were on their way back from an easy job. The had taken a job the asked for mages to aid the folk of the village who were being hounded for protection money from a group calling themselves 'The sacred' which was a weird name for a group but Lucy guessed that it wasn't the worst they had heard.

Lucy had kept to herself on her opinion of Gray, the team besides her and Wendy who would glare at them all before sighing and going to sleep would talk about their regrets on not being able to stop his darkness and how despicable his actions towards Natsu were and it was really starting to annoy Lucy.

"Are you okay Luce? Your going to burn a hole through the wall if you keep that look up." Joked Natsu in his normal cheeky voice, Erza looking at her too. Normally; Lucy would smile at them in her reassuring way but she had been sitting on this seat for the last two and a half hours, listening to the two of them degrade Gray more and more, making him look like both a victim and a wicked piece of scum on the bottom of their shoes…

She couldn't take it any more…

"No, i'm not okay! Can you both just move on from this subject? It's getting on both mine and Wendy's nerves! So please, just shut up about Gray!" She all but shouted at the two of them, waking Wendy up in the process.

Wendy; having woke up a soon as Lucy spoke/shouted, looked at her with surprised eyes. As if she wasn't expecting her to say them words in front of the two.

Erza and Natsu were in a similar state of surprise. Lucy never spoke like that unless she was angry about something. So to here their fellow team member shout at them with such emotion startled them into silence.

Elfman had just come back from the loo only too hear Lucy's outburst. Shocked, he asked her about it…

"Lucy? Man I have never heard you shout like that before. What made you do it. Was it Natsu? Happy?" He questioned her in his loud and confident voice (A.K.A his normal voice).

"You and the others always complaining about Gray!" She screeched at him, taking him by surprise."We have had no actual proof that Gray was truly evil! Sure Gray intentions were hard to read but that doesn't mean he is evil! Just stop talking about him like he is trash!"

"If that's how you feel Lucy then didn't you say anything back when you had the chance?" Erza asked her calmly, as if she wasn't just shouted at.

"I-.." She struggled. "I thought he could've been lying. I- I mean, he is a good actor so it wouldn't be hard for him to pull such a stunt off." She sadly conceded.

"Then you no better than us if he was innocent, but he wasn't and you're feeling bad for a traitor. So don't fall for his tricks." Erza replied softly after hearing the answer from her comrade, she knew what Lucy felt and was not going to let her be fooled by her history with Gray. She didn't. "It's what he wants. So don't give it to him."

And with that, Lucy conceded and started focusing on trying to get to sleep.

::-()-::

Gray had finally made it up the very complicated mountain and was now trying to find some place to rest. It was getting late and he was getting tired from the day's travelling. All he wanted now was to sleep until the morning were he would continue searching for Raven tail.

However before he could continue on his little quest, A figure that was clearly a women came into view. Gray's eyebrow rose a bit and he took a defensive stance, putting his fist on his palm just for safe measure…

The figure finally came into view and Gray was startled by the girls appearance. The mountains should have been cold for some with no resistance but yet her was this women, wearing an reddish, orange looking dress that showed off one of her legs which was pale but unblemished. She had long dark orange hair that was tied up on the sides and she wore a pair of red heels.

But her eyes were the most eerie pair he had seen yet. They were a light red with an orange hue with no pupils. But the eyes weren't misty so she wasn't blind.

How odd…

"Who are you?" Gray asked suspiciously…

"Me? I'm Someone who wants too talk to you" Her voice was slightly higher than Mirajanes but held an almost inaudible rasp that he almost never heard.

"Right, well start talking before you freeze" Gray rudely replied, he wasn't in the mood for some women who might want to rob him.

"You are very rude and you might want to put something on too" She chided in a tone that would be used on a small child.

The last part of her sentence just registered in Gray's head and he looked down to see his bare chest.

"AH! Oh god dammit, how doe's this always happen?!" He searched around for his clothes. Which were no longer any fabric under a white waist coat, now he wore black steel toed cap shoes, a black pair of trousers, a dark blue vest covered by a black waist coat with Dark blue outlines like his old coat.

His attention was brought back to the girl when she made a comment on his figure…

"Mmmm, you look VERY tasty..." She said in a very approving way. Gray was slightly creeped out now.

"Ummm… Thanks I guess?" He replied back. What was going on here?

"Come on now Flare, don't creep our guest out too much now will you…" Said a new voice that came from behind Gray, he span around too see a short, purple guy with a massive chin and a very weird looking goatee.

"okay! Enough with this, who are YOU and why are you two here!" Gray shouted in an irritated voice. He was losing his patience.

"Oh my apologise, my name is Nulpudding and the lovely woman behind you is Flare Corona." Said 'Nulpudding'. Jesus his constant smirk was starting to creep him out further.

At least he was polite, in his own mean way…

"Sure, I'm Gray, now why are you here?" Gray asked once again.

"Why we live here." Answered Nulpudding through his massive, clenched teeth…

'Ah, now that was interesting,' Thought Gray. Maybe they know the Raven tail guild then. 'It's a hunch, but let's see'…

"Okay then. Do you guy's know about Raven tail?" Gray further questioned, only for Nulpudding to stand still for a few moments before asking something back.

"Why do you want to know?" He questioned suspiciously. What did this new guy know about them? He needed to know.

"well I can already tell by your tone your part of it and I was looking to see if the guild had room to spare,,," Answered Gray in a cool tone which sent chills down Nulpuddings spine.

He wasn't too sure what chills were sent down Flares and he didn't want to know. The women never showed pain only pleasure even if it was a fist sent at her, she kept a stoic face with a sigh in her voice.

Wait… Why was he even on this train of thought? Never mind.

"Good enough reason to see the guild master. You can fully explain to him why you have come onto our land." Nulpudding ended the conversation and signalled both Gray and Flare to follow him…

:::-()-:::

Ivan awaited Nulpuddings return. He was curious to find out why someone was near his guild. Had the old man finally sent a scout to spy on him? If that was the case, the kid wouldn't survive te meeting.

A knock came at the door and Ivan saw only Flare with Nulpudding instead of two people at his side. But before he could complain, Nulpudding spoke…

"excuse me master but, I have located the target and he is here with us." Nulpudding moved to show a tall, Muscular frame walk into the room.

"This is the target? He looks decent enough but why is he hear?" Ivan drawled.

"I'm hear because I want to join the raven tail guild..." The 'target' spoke.

After a few moments, Ivan chuckled and asked the target one question.

"And why would I allow you too join?" He laughed out.

The target smirked darkly and spoke in a chilling tone… Ivan was impressed to fell the malice radiating off this boy.

"My power in comparison to your members dulls theirs out by miles, I hate fairy tail with a passion. They punished me because I did the right thing and I am tired of doing the right thing for them as it always ends with me suffering because of them. They destroyed everything I owned because I tried to do the right thing and I want revenge, I heard you specialize in anti-Fairy tail regulations and I want in..."

Ivan was surprised that his old man's guild would do such a thing to one of their own. They really were all talk. This kid seemed superior to the others as he stated, he looked smart and if he wanted revenge on fairy tail then that's all Ivan needed to here...

"Where do you want your new guild mark?..."

::-()-::

Is it just me? Or was this chapter a bit boring?

If it was I am sorry but it needed to be done.

There will be some action in the next few chapters (probably don't hold me too it) so stay put for that.

Other than that though, how did you like this chapter? What do you think of Gray and the fairy tail members who seem angry?… And what do you think can make this story better? Add you ideas down if you want to but remember they may not be used…

Also If your wondering, If you want to get the proper image of this Gray then think of the manga version of him with more muscle. (He is more muscular in the manga than the anime show).

Also, I may not post the next chapter for a few days because I have got another one-shot in my head so I will see if that works out.

See you next time,

viperhat


	3. Changed: part 3

Wow now this one took a while to make… I hope you enjoy.

Hello guys,

I'm back after that awful one shot. I do apologise for it but I just felt like giving it a try. You know, test the waters as it were.

But enough of that, we have another chapter ready to be read.

::-()-::

Ivan was very pleased about his new member…

In fact he was so impressed that by the time Gray had spent two weeks in the guild, he already had his respect. To Ivan, Gray was one of those rare mages that were both powerful yet they weren't one to flaunt it.

However; he could see that the new Raven had a few questionable traits. For example; Gray seemed to have a powerful inner anger that could explode at any moment. This made very clear when Nulpudding had grated Grays nerves to their limit, Gray had quickly froze him to the rocky wall so fast that Nulpudding could hardly blink before finding himself encased up to his chin in ice.

Gray also seemed to be fighting himself on a daily basis. He had pondered what could've been the problem but he hadn't been in Fairy tail for a long time so he wasn't sure on their everyday problems.

Gray did seem to get along fine with flare after a few days. But that was probably because Flare had constantly at his side for those days. He inwardly chuckled when he remembered hearing Gray shout in surprise when Flare had somehow managed to get in his room without him noticing.

What probably made that even more funny was the fact that Flare got their during the middle of the night. He was slightly disturbed that she could be so quiet but he chose not to think about to much.

Gray however…

"How do always seem to end up in my damn room!" He sighed when he heard Gray shouting again. He would've thought that Gray was used to it now but alas, that wasn't the case.

::-()-::

"Oh, you know you like it so don't fight it." Cooed Flare, Gray's head slumped onto his table and let out a groan. This had been his new daily routine since he had got into Raven tail.

He would do his daily round of helping the townsfolk with their chores and catching the felons to better raven tails reputation. He would stop by at the library to read or the café to eat or drink. He would come back and have either Flare wrap her arms around him or have Obra stare at him for an hour whilst he sits down and starts developing new ice-make ideas to try out.

He was about to go out and try some of the new ideas out when Ivan called him over. Holding a small vial in his hand.

"Gray, I want to talk to you in my office. Quickly" He stated. Gray didn't feel anything off about this, he had been expecting some sort of talk soon and he just wanted that over with. He had some training to do after all.

He entered Ivan's office and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Ivan then sat down and asked.

"So, how are you fitting in Gray? You have had two weeks to settle and now I want some answers." Ivan clearly wanted to ask something else but he was trying to be polite. Gray instantly knew that it didn't fit him.

"I'm fine" He answered shortly.

"Elaborate." Ivan dead-panned. It looked quite amusing to Gray but he didn't think Ivan would appreciate the comment.

"The guild itself is very different to that of fairy tail, it is a lot more calmer and more how to put it… less lively. Nulpudding gets on my nerves, Kurohebi is just a sadistic freak who loves the pain of others and Obra I don't know what to think of him, silent and weird?"

"what about Flare?" Ivan questioned, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, she is okay I guess, can be weird and has a creepy habit of sneaking into my room and draping her arms around me but it wouldn't be the first time this has happened to me. Other than that she seems fine." He replied, his face was nonchalant.

"Well... that is good. What about our reputation?" He continued on.

Gray smirked.

"I had no idea that you were disrespected throughout Fiore. But I have managed to change peoples opinions on you and your guild, but do make sure you get that paperwork done. A piece of trivia for you, people have started dubbing me. The have even given me a name, 'Absolute zero'." Gray chuckled at his misfortune. Sure, it was annoying but it was better than 'kid' or 'mate'.

He wasn't happy when he found out about Raven tail being unregistered but when Ivan told him he was trying to rectify that slight mark, he let it slide and said he would help him.

Ivan shared a laugh to. He could get used to this guy.

"Very good, but your opinion on my guild is not why I called you here." He started. "I called you here because I have been making a potion, a special one." Ivan stared at Gray for a few moments before speaking again. "The potion show the drinker his full potential and anything magic related that he/she isn't aware of."

Gray knew where this was going…

"I want you to be the drinker and tell me what you get." Ivan said.

Gray called it, although he did admit that the idea of knowing his full magical potential was quite appealing. He thought about the pro's and con's of the next action and then looked up at Ivan.

"Sure, why not." Ivan looked pleased at his decision and got up to fetch the vial on the shelf. 'He must've finished it when was holding it outside' Gray thought.

"This is the potion." Ivan smirked at his craftsmanship. "It will take a few hours before being drinkable so I will notify you when it is ready." He then waved Gray out of the room.

Gray left Ivans room only to hear a high pitched squeal and two arms immediately wrap around him afterwards.

Funny, he didn't even know that Flare squealed. How cute…

::-()-::

Lucy and Wendy were sat at the bar next to Cana who was on her fourth barrel that day. Ever since Lucy's outburst Wendy had been on better terms with her, Lucy had told her how bad she felt saying what she did to Gray. How she felt like she had just ruined Grays life with a few words.

"If I could take it back I would Wendy, but no one has seen him since he was kicked out." Lucy choked out. She would've went to look for him by now but she had know idea where he had ran off to. Not to mention that he would be very pissed off with her.

"Have you at his house?" Wendy suggested. She had been distraught when she heard about Grays banishment. She refused to talk to the guild members for 4 days and when she did it was to insult Elfman.

Gray was her friend. He was loyal, caring, mature (when he wasn't around Natsu) and fun to be around. She thought of him as her big brother in fact.

"I would but I have no clue where he lived!" cried Lucy. She was getting really stressed at the whole situation.

"What's wrong Lucy?" She heard Natsu call out. Great, this was all she needed. But then an idea hit her.

"Hey Natsu, do you know where Gray lived?" Natsu's face darkened slightly at the mention of their former team member but he nodded his head.

"Yeah, but why would you wanna go there?" He asked slightly confused.

"I want to apologise to Gray, he shouldn't have been treated like that and I want to find him and get him back." Answered Lucy. Natsu's eyes widened.

"What!? Why would you do that?! He is nothing but a stripping pervert who loves to hurt his friends!" Natsu had yelled out of surprise. He couldn't for the life of him figure out Lucy's plan here.

Why would she try to bring the traitor back? Just why?…

He was brought back by a sharp slap to the side of his face. He was even more surprised to see that it was Wendy who did the deed.

She looked absolutely murderous, her eyes held anger that was directed at Natsu, her teeth were clenched together and she had her tiny hands clenched into fists.

"How dare you talk about your friend like that!" She screamed. If Natsu's yell didn't gain everyone attention then her rage filled yell did it for them. "He must've had a reason for his actions! If he was only doing it for his own gain then why did he let me go?!"

Mirajane was surprised to hear someone else share her opinion but this time she wasn't going to be quiet.

"She right. All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! I didn't say anything because I thought that one of his closest friends would stand up for him! But when Lucy said she thought he was guilty I was so shocked I couldn't even speak!" Mirajane was never normally one to get angry, but when she did everyone at fairy tail new she wasn't playing around.

"So Natsu, you will do what Wendy wants and take her to Grays house, and don't say you don't know where it is because we all know that you do!". And with that said, Mirajane let out a breath and got back to work.

Natsu, being scared out of his mind and slightly ashamed at shouting at Lucy sighed and told them to follow him.

But before they could go any further, Erza stopped them with a pale face before telling them to listen to Gramps before leaving.

Makarov who had heard everything, Asked them if they were told about what happened. Confused the trio shook their heads in response.

Makarov just paled and signald Erza to tell them the news. She glared at Elfman and Macao before telling them what they did.

What she said had left them both shocked and disgusted.

Even Natsu felt bad.

"After Gray was taken to the cellar" Erza began. "Master order Gajeel and Elfman to go to Grays home and wreck it to teach him a lesson."

They heard gasps from from several other people, the ones Lucy could make out were Mirajane, Jet, Levy and Juvia.

Then a smack.

Then they saw poor Elfman soaring over their heads and face first into the wall next to them.

"You… destroyed his house" Natsu asked faintly. As if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yes." Replied Makarov who sounded regretful.

Natsu was surprised and slightly angered by his guild mates actions but the more he thought about it the more it sounded fair in his head.

"Sounds fair I gue-" SMACK! Natsu had joined Elfman on the floor next to the poor wall.

"Take us to his house now..." Ordered Lucy very quietly. She wanted to see it for herself.

"Me too." Agreed Mirajane.

"I want to see the mindless destruction you caused" said Levy and Juvia looked ready to murder the entire guild but got up and stood with the others.

"Juvia wants to see it for herself..." Whispered the water mage.

Before Makarov could tell Natsu to go and show them, Erza stepped up and decided to go instead.

"Natsu won't be getting up for some time now" was her reasoning.

All Makarov knew for sure was that he would need a hiding spot for when they come back. He was going to need it.

::-()-::

Gray had just finished a training session.

And this one in particular felt really good…

He had finally mastered a bunch of new moves. They were Ice make: Skin coat.

The skin coat was a basic way of cooling his self and other down, coating them with a cool layer of ice which had a side effect of masking the wearers smell to animals and more importantly dragon slayers or any one with an enhanced sense of smell.

Ice make: armour was a new favourite of his. When casted, the spell would create an icy suit of armour that would keep them safe against cold attacks, weapon strikes, heavy attacks and much more. Since it was his ice he could add anything he wanted to it. For example; he could add claws, grappling hooks, blades and ranged weapons to his gauntlets.

He could add spikes and skies to his boots. He could add a helmet or a icy chain to cover his mouth and nose. Or he could add wings, spikes, shielding and a long icy battle stave on the back of his chestplate.

Basically; the armour rocked.

He had trained to better his dynamic ice make and whilst he wasn't the best with it he could at least control it now. So with that new ability he tried making wings which worked okay and snakes which were good enough.

But his favourite out of them all was Ice make: Frost aura.

It was his most complicated spell yet. When casted, the spell would created an area around Gray which would follow him. When someone or something made it inside they would be frozen to the point of slowing down against their will and they would also be bombarded with a infinite number of icy shards that are blunted to be non fatal.

His favourite thing about this thought was that the aura was able to turn magical residue into a power source which would then be evenly distributed between Gray and keeping the magical aura up. So in basic terms, the more someone used their magic inside Grays space or the more magical residue the aura froze and recycled, the stronger Gray would get.

He wasn't sure if it would work however but he had confidence…

There was a few more things but compared to those, they were fairly average.

'Gray my friend, you have outdone yourself today' He thought to himself.

He was snapped out of his revere by Master Ivan calling him. 'He must've come over to tell me the potions ready' Thought Gray.

"Gray." He started. "First off I have managed to get the documents done and within five days, we will be an official guild." Ivan smirked as he spoke. "and secondly, the potion is ready to be drunk."

"Cool, I will let you know what I get then" Gray swiftly replied.

"Good" Was all he got back.

Gray wondered back to his room, the vial in hand. He checked around to see if Flare was anywhere to be seen. He saw no sign of her and placed the vial on his bedside cabinet. He looked at the vial for a few seconds before taking the lid off.

The content smelled like shit by the way.

"well, bottoms up" Sighed Gray before pouring the vials content down his throat…

"let's see how well this plays out for me..."

::-()-::

That was chapter three and I hope you enjoyed it…

For those wondering, this will not be a harem fic. I do like the Gray x harem idea but I would have no idea how to do it.

Some trivia:

What was your favourite new Ice make creation?

Mine was Ice make: Frost aura.

Is their anything you think can be improved upon? I think so but hey it's your opinion I value.

What did you think of Natsu's little bout of sense popping up before dying out again? I thought one thing. "Git."

Thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter,

-Viperhat


	4. Changed: part 4

Hello everybody, I like turtles. (not really)

I haven't really got much to say this chapter so lets get into the reading action.

::-()-::

(1 week later)

Gray still felt magic running through his veins after the night he took the potion and to say he was surprised with the results was an understatement.

He couldn't believe it! Him, a devil slayer! Who would've thought that would happen.

Not him that was for sure…

But he still shuddered at the memory. It was anything but nice.

Flashback

" _AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Not minutes after pouring the cursed liquid down his throat, Gray started to feel rather ill which another ten minutes later turned into a little bit of pain and then into what he was feeling now._

 _Agony._

 _Agony so painful that he was sure the others would grunt in pain if they were near enough to him. But the pain felt like someone had stuck many tubes into his mid section and started to pump them with corrosive acid. During the state were he could just about think properly, Gray only had one thing going through his mind._

 _What the hell did Ivan put into this bloody potion?!_

 _Soon, the pain was so powerful that he couldn't keep awake anymore. Gray had officially passed out._

 _His dreams were pretty damn haunting so that was a minus in his strictly professional opinion._

 _He first dreamt of being back inside fairy tail. Before he banished. He was fighting with Natsu, Laughing with Jet and Droy. Asking Lucy for permission to read her novel and getting a 'no' in response. Helping Mirajane clean up the mess at late hours which he enjoyed for unknown reasons._

 _In everything he was doing, he was genuinely happy. He felt like he was the king of the world in fact._

 _Then, his dream took a turn for the worst…_

 _He of course got a look at some of his old members reaction to his punishment and he was sure that Wendy and Mira who were present were upset about it but he couldn't be sure._

 _But Natsu, Cana, Elfman, Jet, Droy and many more were looking at him like he was Zeref himself. Those stares that promised pain and suffering would be burned into his subconscious for a long, long time._

 _They started speaking in unison, and each tone that merged with the others and the malice that each tone held made chills run down his spine. But the words also scared and saddened him._

" _You're a disgrace to this guild."_

" _How could anyone possibly like you in the slightest?"_

" _You got off easy with your banishment and I regret holding back."_

" _Get Out, Scum!"_

 _After his old friends now enemies said those words, he was showed a massive looking human like figure with big jet-black wings and horns to boot. It looked like it was about to unleash a big attack on the cage before him._

 _Gray, for some reason wanted to help it escapee but something told him it would be fine on it's own._

 _But then the worst thing was Ur, sitting on top of what seemed to be a dead body, looking at him with pure, unfiltered hate._

" _I should have left you to die in the rubble! Because of you I am dead! It's your damn fault! You useless excuse of a mage! Your fault!"_

 _Gray couldn't speak. Everything was like a punch to the face followed by a jaw breaking kick. He had no chance at stopping his tears then. He knew Ur would never say that it hurt so much to even think that she blamed her death on him. Gray refused to listen to her anymore._

 _It must've been longer than he thought because within an instant after Ur's spite filled words, he woke up._

 _He was angered at what he had just witnessed. Inside his own head no less! Just what did Ivan put in that god damned potion, nightmare fuel?_

 _Then he saw a flicker from the corner of his eye and as soon as he saw it, it started growing and forming into some weird sheet of paper. Okay so now things are being made out of thin air? What's going on._

 _He slowly picked the sheet up and was shocked to see the creature scrawled onto the paper. With words under the it's face that said:_

 _'It's magic runs through your veins'._

 _Now Gray was confused, What the hell did that mean?_

 _Then more words appeared under the sentence. Gray was shocked by the results._

 _Magic rating: 50 ' weak' 100 'novice' '200' moderate '300' strong '500' adept '750' very strong '1000' expert '3000' master '5000' slayer '10,000' top wizard saint._

 _Your overall magic rating (currently): '2789'_

 _Your full potential: '8025'_

 _Magic unknown: Devil slayer magic_

 _Rarity of 1 to 10: 9.7_

 _Full potential: full control_

 _Okay, this was obviously a prank! Since when did Gray have any sort of slayer magic? Whatever._

 _Then Ivan came in and saw Gray looking at him with some paper in his hand and smirked._

" _Charmed paper, can be bought from many shops. If of course that is why you are looking at me like that." He answered. Gray looked both suspicious and excited at the prospect of having a slayer type magic._

 _He only hoped he didn't suffer from motion sickness once he unlocked it…_

Present

Gray thought over everything that had transpired after that week.

He had talked with flare on why she would continue doing what she does around him and after a few minutes of getting nowhere he got an answer from her.

::-()-::

"I was being accommodating to you" She had answered. He argued back that sneaking into his room was not in any way accommodating and she had been very fair with her offer.

"Fine, I'll stop sneaking into you're room, if you show me some of your ice creations." she bargained.

"Sure, whatever" he slowly agreed.

"Yay!" she squealed, making Gray jump at the sudden loud noise.

He could already tell that it was going to be a long week...

::-()-::

In the time he had shown Flare his creations, Gray had started practising his Devil slaying magic. He did some research and found out that the magic could only be inherited. This meant his mother or father must've been a devil slayer and he had simply been born with the power naturally.

But how did he forget about it? He must have had some idea about it when he was younger but unfortunately it was very hard to remember back that far in time. He theorised that he hit his head when Deliora had attacked his village.

But anything could've happened…

But before he could ponder any more, Ivan walked up to him and asked for his attention.

"I wonder what he wants now."

::-()-::

(1 week ago)

"Oh my god..."

Mirajane felt herself near the verge of tears as her eyes looked at the scene that she was introduced to. Grays house was charred and in a state of disrepair. The windows were smashed and his roof had fallen in along with the left and back wall. Everything was ruined and Mira couldn't believe her own family would do this to one of their own.

This thought made her angry…

Levy had never really hung around Gray long enough to really get to know him but she knew he didn't deserve this as a punishment.

He only had the guild and this house. Now because he had done something wrong the guild had stripped him of the only two things he had. That made her disgusted with Everyone who had been enjoying Gray's banishment. Including Jet and Droy.

Wendy had already started crying before she even saw the whole house. She couldn't imagine Grays pain when he suffered this double whammy of woe. Now he was missing and they had next to no chance of finding him.

Erza felt sorry for Gray, but the punishment was given by the master so it was deemed necessary to her after some hesitation.

"You sent Elfman and Gajeel to to this?" Screeched Lucy.

"What did you do to Gray-sama's house?!" Shouted Juvia at Erza, who just looked away and sighed.

"Are you still sure you want to find him after when he could've seen this?" Erza asked.

Lucy just glared at her.

"Yes! I may have sent him on this road of crap but you didn't even speak to him! You just sat down and glared daggers at him from afar!" She screamed at Erza who just looked at her with a stern expression plastered on her face.

"If that is what you want. The rest of team Natsu will stand ready to find Gray and-"

"Tell him we are sorry and that we have messed up badly. Then ask him if he wants to come back." Replied a familiar voice from behind them.

It was Makarov, who had Natsu with him. Natsu looked shocked and ashamed about something. Lucy needed to know what because Natsu never looked like that unless something really terrible happened.

"What are you doing here." Sneered Levy to the master, who in turn looked sadder at her tone.

"I had received a letter telling me that the council have spoken to Daphne and have brought back some big news." He started sadly. "Daphne knew she was not getting away and had just spilled out that she had cursed a village full of people which would make them invisible to the world. You could not hear them and you could not see them. The curse got rid of any sign that they existed and only left the buildings."

He then looked at Natsu with a glare. Natsu then looked at the girls and started telling them about the city without sound. He mentioned that he had forgot about them and in turn forgot a promise to lots of poor people.

Natsu then said that the whole thing may be a coincidence and Gray was really just a bad person. Erza responded with a swift but painful punch to the head. He looked up and saw actual tears in her real eye. He chose not to whine.

Erza couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her first real friend had been potentially innocent and she hurt him emotionally because another one of her friends had neglected to mention one small fact and in effect ruined Gray's life for a third time.

She felt horrible, but she would treat Gray like he was dangerous (albeit grudgingly) until she had heard his side of the ordeal and his reasoning.

Then she heard Natsu call the whole theory a coincidence and rage filled her. She may not be completely on the 'lets forgive Gray' boat but she was not going to hear Natsu insult him now without Gray here to defend himself.

If a fight broke out between the two then she would deal with them. She couldn't expect them to be best buddies now after everything they had done to him.

"Now that this news has been brought to us, I need team Natsu to find Gray and find out his side of the story and if he is innocent, bring him back where he belongs." Makarov ordered quietly.

Lucy and Mirajane couldn't help but feel like Gray would reject them big time if he was innocent. They would've if this happened to them.

Erza nodded and looked to Lucy and Wendy who nodded back. Erza then looked at Natsu and spoke.

"Go back to the guild and notify Elfman of the situation and that we will be leaving to search for Gray at 3:00 sharp!" She barked at him. Natsu quickly left to do what he was told. She then looked back at the others before looking away in shame of her actions again.

Present

Team Natsu had been severely disappointed for the last week. They had found no trace of Gray and Lyon had no idea where the mage was either. He had heard about what happened to Gray and he would only speak to Wendy who he knew was not a fan of the punishment. Unfortunately; he held no info on his whereabouts.

They were all starting to become very disheartened indeed…

"C'mon already, he hasn't been seen for 4 and a half months! If he hasn't been seen for that long then he must've joined a dark guild!" Natsu started whining two minutes ago and now he had got on Lucy's last nerve.

Fortunately; Erza had also had enough of the complaining…

WHACK! And Natsu was unconscious for the next half an hour.

After he woke up the team had started to head back to the train with Natsu pleading them not to take the 'worst damn thing in the world'. Then they heard an explosion go off in the centre of the town. Curiosity took them over and they started making their way over to the commotion…

::-()-::

Two figures walked to a nearby door in a dark hallway. They were both female, one shorter whilst the other looked older but not old enough to be more than twenty-six or seven. They both wore dark cloaks and both were walking at the same speed.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Asked the younger of the two.

"I guess we will find out soon enough" Replied the older woman.

They had been called up from the deck to the masters main hall. The guard told them that he had big news for the whole team.

They opened the door and they walked into the massive room. It had one massive table, a chandelier, a group of four other people standing near one other figure in a big throne.

"Ah, Ultear, Meredy, come here and listen closely." Said the figure on the throne.

"Yes master Hades" They replied…

::-()-::

Now I hope that this is a good enough cliffhanger for you.

I have enjoyed writing this chapter. Although I do have my doubt's about the way Gray found out about his Devil slaying magic and magical potential. I didn't like that very much but I just cannot think of a better way.

Also I may be taking a few days break from writing. I will return in a few days (maybe two or three) after I have rested up from the daily writing spree and continue to do a writing spree afterwards, so I will see you after those days.

I have no trivia questions today so I hope this can suffice…

'This sentence is a lie'

'A man drowned in the fountain of life'

'Life is like a rim-job, one slip of the tongue and you're in the shit'

Sorry about the last one but I just could not resist.

-viperhat


	5. Changed: part 5

Hello everyone, I am Viperhat and welcome back to The Ripple Effect.

I am back and I am ready to begin writing until I can't write anymore… I am tired as I am writing this at night but it's my fault for sleeping earlier than intended. What I am trying to say is that I apologise if there are any errors you spot that I didn't.

But enough of that boring poo poo, lets get back into the world of the ripple effect!

::-()-::

"Hurry up you two! We need to see what caused that explosion!"

Apparently the centre of town was further away than Natsu had thought. Originally; he had led the group through the screaming crowd but as time went on he started getting tired and slow. Luckily for the team Erza both took the lead and gave Natsu her infamous glare which instantly sped him up..

They were currently near what seemed to be a clearing that gave the them a good look at what happened in the area. The villagers had been long gone since they got there so it was unlikely that anyone was left. But they had to investigate, they were in the town so it was only logical for them to help them with their problems.

But they were not expecting to see what they saw…

After a minute of devising a plan to sweep the area to find anything that could help them figure out what happened in the town centre, another explosion was heard and a figure of a man was sent flying through the air from a second story wall and hitting the wall of a building near to the right of them.

Then the next figure came out of the hole he had clearly made. He looked familiar but they were not able to see him clearly due to the dust his attack had kicked up. He obviously didn't see them as he just jumped down from the hole and proceeded to walk slowly to the man who he had sent flying.

He sent one more punch to the poor guy and knocked him out, then he picked him up and started walking away.

Natsu had finally managed to catch his scent and his eyes widened when he discovered the familiarity of the scent…

He ran up to the two and Erza shouted at him to come back but as soon as she spoke Natsu had already ran off after the Male figure.

::-()-::

It was him! It was him! It was him! It was him!

IT WAS HIM!

Natsu could not believe his luck! He was in the same town as they were, talk about a small world…

"Gray!"

He shouted out his old friends name and the figure froze upon hearing his voice. Slowly, the figure turned around and dropped the unconscious man to the floor. He stepped forward to reveal that it was indeed Gray!

And Natsu was surprised at the change his old Nakama had gone through…

Gray had obviously been training and working out because he was a whole lot more Built and toned, Muscles were very easy to see from his abs to his arms. He now wore more darker clothing with a black version of his waist coat. He wore a darkish light blue vest with black jeans and black boots.

Although, most of that was on the floor now.

New insults had already come to Natsu's head when he convinced Gray to come back and get things back to how they used to be.

But then Natsu caught a bizarre scent emanating from Gray. It smelled very familiar but he didn't know why.

All he knew was that Gray was different, and rightly so he guessed…

Gray seemed to give him a menacing glare which gave Natsu chills that could rival Erza in intensity. Although; Erza had always been more scary in his mind.

Then Gray spoke with pure anger in his voice...

"You..."

::-()-::

(3 hours ago)

Gray was in the station waiting for the train (obviously) pondering on his first official mission for the now legal raven tail guild. He was both excited and nervous as Ivan had told him about the importance of this mission and his reward for completing it.

Flashback

Gray had once again been called into Ivans office and he was surprised to see a massive grin that barely seemed to fit his face. Ivan looked at Gray and then signed for him to sit and he did so.

Ivan then explained to him that now that the guild was now legalized and ready to take in jobs and s-class missions. But that to acquire the those rights Raven tail needed an S-Class mage to take those mission that every guild had.

Ivan had put in a good word for him and said that the council had gave Ivan a mission request specifically for him. The mission was a difficult one and it was a job request that had asked for an s-class mage to take down a powerful rogue mercenary that used quake magic to destroy those that refused to pay him protection money.

Gray had already decided that the guy was as good as beaten and bruised after hearing the felons crimes. But waited to hear the rest of the story before diving in to a mission he knew nothing about.

"Remember Gray. This guy doesn't speak to use his magic, he just stomps his foot or punches the ground to work it." Explained Ivan.

"So it works a bit like maker magic." Gray replied curiously.

"A bit. His magic is pre-set to certain creations and whilst it is true he has a versatile set of skills he can't make much more than just the necessities. The reason he is powerful is because he is very smart and clever with his magic and plays to his strengths and to the enemies weaknesses." Answered Ivan.

Gray was unsure if he was ready for such a big task.

"I wouldn't have chose to give you this chance if I thought you couldn't do it" Encouraged Ivan. He knew Gray had it in him to accomplish this.

Gray finally sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, where am I going?" He asked.

"As I said before, you're going to Tripdon village and you are to go to the centre of the town. He normally does his rounds every Tuesday and Friday." Ivan informed Gray. He also gave Gray a communication lacrima to inform him on his progress.

It was Friday today. He could catch him if he went now, after all Tripdon isn't that far away.

"Okay, if I go now I may be back tomorrow." Explained Gray. "I'll get on my way right now." As soon as he had finished his sentence he got up and left immediately for Tripdon.

Present

Gray was snapped out of his revere by the screeching of the trains heavy metal wheels dragging along there tracks. He didn't mind as he was excited to start his first real mission in 4 and a half months.

Then the train pulled out of the station and Gray felt slightly I'll but nothing major, but he guessed if someone hit in the stomach hard enough he would puke. Gray instantly realized that it was his new slayer magic that was causing the minor affliction.

'That's one downside of this new magic I guess' He thought, inwardly grimacing at those implications.

::-()-::

(2 ½ hours later)

it was about time!

Honestly, he was supposed to be here almost an hour ago! How did those idiots get here an hour behind their own damn schedule?!

Grumbling, Gray got straight to work in finding his target. Ivan told him that this merc had a thing for doing this crap in broad daylight. Why he did was unknown.

He decided to try the centre of town first, it was very intricate and had long, twisty alleyways that the villagers would have to use to get home. It was a hot spot for this merc guy.

When Gray got there and did a sweep he found no sign of the felon. Annoyed that he would have to stay here for another day, he went a sat down on one of the benches to relax a bit before heading off to find a hotel to stay for the night.

He had time to think up plans for the Merc, his new magic and how to conceal his overwhelming magical aura. He didn't want those wise and clever enough knowing his full potential without his knowledge. That would both annoy and be a massive disadvantage to him.

Then his thoughts drifted over to Fairy tail. His anger was sparked as he thought about them again. He thought that after building up those memories and having those good times as well as helping almost everyone in the guild at some point would have made them think about his possible innocence. But no, they had kicked him out as soon as they had the chance to.

Then he went on for the next four months suffering at night and standing strong during the day. Those nights were filled with pain and sorrow whilst he either ended falling asleep to unstoppable pools of tears, or until the day came up after a night of endless amounts of loneliness.

They caused all of those nights! They lost him everything for a third time and they had destroyed his past memories by burning them to a crisp. He remembered that picture of Him, Ur and Lyon slowly disintegrating at his touch. It felt like those mementos were ripped from his soul and being for every particle of ash that had hit the floor.

He was going to make their lives hell. They would know pain by the end of his punishment.

He would know how it felt to finally get revenge after everything they did to him…

But before he could carry on his mental rant, he heard a cry for help in the distance and he went to investigate.

He ran through trash, through crowds before coming upon his target. He got a good look at him.

The merc was holding up a family of four, who looked like they had been frozen by how pale they were. The merc wore some weird looking pelt that was coloured a dark green, he wore trousers which were black and seemed to be made of pure leather which were met with Grey boots.

He had a scar running from his fore head to his chin that was located on the right side of his face. He had onyx eyes and a horrid looking Mohawk on the top oh his head. Overall; he looked like he had never been in a town or village before.

Acting quickly, Gray walked up to the git and muttered.

"Ice make: lance" Three small icy lances were shot towards the merc and two out of three connected. The third had made the merc step back in both surprise and pain from the first two.

"AGH! How dare you strike me! Do you not know who you are attacking?!" He demanded in a posh tone. Gray thought that it was slightly amusing.

"Perhaps, but do you know who is about to take you in for your pathetic attempts to control people?" Gray asked back casually.

The merc just laughed…

"You're not the first one to try that, so go on then! Lets have ya!" He stated before stomping his foot into the ground.

Gray saw the ground split from this guys attack. He was making a small ravine to try to swallow him up.

"Ice make: slide!" Gray made the slide stick to the walls of the narrow alley, he slid down it and jump off onto the mercs head before using one foot to kick him and the other to flip off back onto the ground.

The merc got back up after a moment of surprise. How could someone with maker magic be so damn fast? He had to think quick.

He punched his hand into the wall beside him and made a slab of the wall jut out next to gray, knocking him down for a second before recovering.

"Ice make: floor!" Gray quickly pushed his hands into the ground and he made a slippery floor making the merc slip and slide everywhere. He then made a bow to shoot a new arrow he made up.

"Ice make: Freeze arrow!" The new arrow shot toward the stumbling mercenary and struck him, encasing the guys body.

Gray jumped into the air and stuck his palms forward…

"Ice make: Anvil!" The ice anvil dropped onto the poor merc. Gray would guess that the git had either fainted, or was getting up after that volley of attacks.

He was surprised when the ground clamped around his feet.

He then saw the merc walk towards him menacingly, his face was slightly bruised after the whole anvil attack. It made him look even more stupid than he already looked.

He stomped the ground which then exploded into a shower of earth and a flying Gray.

Gray had thought quickly after the surprise attack and used his armour attached with the wings. He thanked his past self for the initiative of learning basic dynamic ice make or he would've had a painful face plant on the ground.

He dived downward toward the stupid merc.

"Ice make: Warhammer!: A big, intricately designed hammer appeared in his hands and he got ready to swing before getting to his target.

He was finally within the distance to strike the merc, and that was just what he did. As soon as the hammer made contact with the mercs chest he was sent flying through two buildings. Gray cursed slightly that he caused some damage but from what he could see they were empty and abandoned so he let out a sigh before landing on top of the building he had damaged and dispersing his armour.

He saw the merc laying on his back on the brink of unconsciousness. Gray smirked at his handy work before jumping from the building and striding towards the merc, who raised his fist in a last ditched attempt to fend him off.

Gray just punched the twat in his face and picked him up to take to the local authorities.

He was absolutely ecstatic! He had completed his first ever S-Class mission and he did it without much effort! He was going to earn his new home a new reputation and he was going to become their first S-class mage!

Ivan had told him that it would take not just strength, but also intelligence. He was right, If Gray wasn't smart enough whilst he was shot into the air he surely would've hit the ground and be unconscious for the next three hours.

After all this time. He felt great about himself.

Then he felt surprise which then turned into anger…

"Gray!"

He tensed after hearing that familiar annoying voice. He was the last person he wanted to see in his good mood (now turned bad). Why did he have to be here now?

He slowly turned around to see the fire dragon slayer himself standing twenty metres from him, wearing what seemed to be a cocky but surprised expression. Oh he wanted to turn his face into mush and now was a better time than any.

He spoke in an angry tone to his old rival…

"You..."

::-()-::

This was my first chapter that actually held a little fight. And I am also back…

Now I personally think that this could have been more fleshed out but hey, you guys get to anticipate the big battle between fire and ice in the next chapter. This is what you have been waiting for.

Or maybe not…

Now i'm just being mean. But I love it.

Okay trivia, let's think…

Who is you're favourite marvel superhero? I'm a Spiderman guy myself.

What is you're favourite type of Gray centric story? Mine is him dying and everyone getting emotionally crippled at his heroic sacrifice. Or him just dying in general. He is my favourite character and i'm a sadist with this stuff so yeah…

and finally…

Do you like pasta? I sure as hell do!

Stay cool and I will see you next chapter,

-Viperhat


	6. Changed: part 6

Hello everyone, I am Viperhat and welcome back to The Ripple Effect.

Can someone tell me why the damn sun exists? People say without it we would perish but all I get from it is sweat that sticks everything to me. (not everything, sweat isn't glue.)

Oh why can't we have eternal rain? That would be B-E-Autiful…

Oh forget my rant, you have come here to read not to listen to me rant about aeronautic nonsense.

LETS GET IT ON! (not in that way)

::-()-::

Tension filled the air within seconds of Gray cold voice reaching Natsu's sensitive ears. He new that judging from Grays tone he would be in trouble if he made one wrong move…

"Gray? Woah! Look who's packing on the muscle. You trying to compensate for something?" Natsu chose to ignore the thunderous look Gray had taken to using after that comment. He honestly thought he could see through Gray like he could before the Dragnoid incident. He thought Gray would drop the act and smirk confidently before challenging him to a fight.

He didn't expect him to reply like he did…

"Shut up! You have no right to take that tone with me, you hear!" Gray roared at Natsu, making him jump back in fright and shock. Did Gray just scare him? No he was just imagining it…

"All right, calm down will you? Sheesh, you would think we had unfairly hurt you." Natsu instantly clamped his mouth up with his hands and paled when he felt the air around him get significantly colder than it was a second ago.

"No..." Gray bit out. "I know you had 'unfairly hurt me'."

He then struck his palm into his fist and unleashed a barrage of ice shards towards Natsu. Natsu; who didn't expect an attack of any kind was thrown back by the sheer force and speed of the razor sharp shards.

He felt a couple dig in to his chest and arms, drawing a tiny bit of blood…

"Agh! What the hell Gray?! Stop that, they hurt a lot!" Natsu shouted, his teeth clenched from the pain.

Gray just pinned him to the wall with one hand wrapped around Natsu's neck. Natsu was surprised to find out that he couldn't do anything but struggle pointlessly in Grays painful grasp.

"I know they do you bloody fool." He started. "I made them sharp..."

Gray wasn't done with his sentence yet as he took a breath and started again.

"You wanna know the difference between the Dragnoid incident and now?" He asked Natsu, who slowly nodded.

"The difference is that I am doing this too cause you pain and teach you a lesson. The incident back then was to help you keep a promise!"

Natsu was startled to hear him shout the last of his sentence. Gray just continued on…

"All I did was try to help you! You made a promise you forgot, I found out and being the good guy I was I tried to tell you about it multiple times! You never remembered and you kept on taking it as a way of me saying that I was better than you! So I tried the last option left. I went undercover to Daphne who was more than happy to let me 'help' her! I got you to keep you're promise and what do I get? A punishment that banished me from the guild and my home ruined! All I had ever got from doing the right thing is suffering, at the hands of those who were supposed to be a family to me!"

Gray had tears falling from his eyes and Natsu couldn't help but feel bad but he still didn't trust Gray to be innocent. He had put him into that chamber of unimaginable pain and he didn't know any promise he had forgot to keep…

Then Gray spoke and his words scared Natsu more than anything he had feared before hand…

"Now I am done doing the right thing…"

Gray reeled his fist back to begin his next barrage of attacks but before he could make contact with Natsu's nose he was quickly hit from behind. He got up from the ground and turned back to see Erza standing with Elfman, Lucy and Wendy. The exceeds were nowhere to be seen.

Gray just got more angry at seeing their pitiful looks that told him that they heard his rant. Well, at least Erza had her signature glare focused upon him.

"Gray, Natsu! Are you fighting!?" She tried her tactic of being herself around Gray to try and show him that things could go back.

His hurtful reply was certainly unexpected…

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?! He and all of you deserve it just as much as eachother!" He snarled at Erza, taking her by surprise…

Gray knew Wendy and he was sure that she was against his punishment. He couldn't be for sure but he had to try to communicate with some (if there were any) of those who were sympathetic towards him.

So he hatched a plan…

But before he could formulate it he heard Erza speak.

"Look, I know you're angry right now Gray. You have that right to be but what you don't have is the right to harm out team member!" She spoke loudly, her voice commanding but Gray wasn't going to listen to the red head.

"Get out of my way you bastard!" He shouted and fired a volley of lances towards Erza. She moved out of the way and re-equipped into her Adamantine armour set.

"Don't make me fight you Gray." She warned.

"You and the rest of your guild started the fight when you ruined me." Gray spat hatefully.

"Then you leave me no choice." She rushed towards him and swung her sword at him only to find that he had blocked it.

"Like the sword?" He smirked at her shocked expression.

"No." She answered calmly. She then lunged at him but he had blocked her once again. Gray was so busy concentrating on Erza that he failed to notice Elfman slowly creeping up behind him.

"Got ya!" He yelled out and went to grab him. Gray had managed to move under him and hit him in the privates, causing the giant man to fall to his knees. This left him open for Gray to use as a football to hit Erza who was charging straight towards him.

He gave the kick his all, it collided with Elfman, sending him flying towards the scarlet haired mage.

It almost hit her, she had to move out of the way so fast that she almost lost her balance. But that was all Gray needed.

"Ice make: javelin!"

A long javelin shot from his hands and flew straight at Erza, who was not fast enough to react. She was sent 30 metres landing beside Lucy, Wendy and Natsu. All of whom were surprised at Gray's fighting skill.

"Woah, he just beat Erza."

"Not yet he hasn't"

Erza got back up but was knocked back down as well as the others when Gray threw a battered Elfman into them. Elfman was unconscious and Wendy was the only one standing.

"Gray-san?" She whimpered out sadly. She knew Gray wasn't done with them by a long shot. Gray was hurting she could see that much. But she also wanted to tell him about Mirajane, Juvia, Levy, Lucy (who was knocked out buy the Elfman bowling ball) and Warren.

Gray needed to know that people within the guild disagreed with his harsh and unjustly punishment. He would beat the others within an inch of their lives otherwise.

"I used to say that if someone was hurting my family whether it be a woman, a man or a child, they would have me to deal with." He started. "Now that hasn't changed much but the only thing that has id the 'my family' part. You guys hurt me so I will hurt you." He growled out at the end.

"Ice make: Dome!"

A massive dome covered both Gray and Wendy. That meant only they could hear eachother whilst no one outside could.

Gray's posture turned from offensive to guarded.

Gray knew Wendy couldn't lie to anyone. So he wanted to know her opinion on his Punishment. If she didn't like it that must mean more share her opinion.

"Tell Wendy..." Gray drawled slowly… "Did you not speak for me that night because you were shocked at something or another, or were you against me too?" He asked her in a calm voice. However Wendy could see the anger in his eyes.

They had hurt him so much…

"I-I didn't speak because I thought Lucy, Natsu or Erza would've spoken up for you but when they spoke about you being guilty I just stood frozen at their actions..." She said warily. She was unsure of what to say now that he was listening.

Gray then gave her a quick flash of a smile, but it was only little and only there for a split second before fading away. Going back to that stoic but frowning face Gray normally used. But the anger in his eyes had faded.

He took a few steps toward her, then more, then even more. He got to Wendy and kneeled down on one knee before putting a hand on her shoulder and embracing her. Crying slightly.

"Thank you… Th-Thank you..." He choked out… Wendy was truly surprised by this development. Gray; a few minutes ago was knocking both Elfman and Erza around the place with a cold look in his eyes. Those same eyes were now flooded with tears of what seemed to be both happiness and sorrow.

Wendy had never seen such a heart breaking sight before in her short life…

"Gray..." Wendy began. "I know you are upset, but I need you to listen to me" She said softly. Gray was surprised to hear her speak so maturely, had it really been that long?

He calmed himself down.

"Gray, i'm not the only one who did not like what they did to you. There were others too." She stated and Gray's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Really?" He asked with happiness and hope in his voice. By the sound of it, he hadn't been happy for a long time. That fact made Wendy want to cry but she kept it together.

Then Gray hugged her one more time before stepping away and dispersing the dome. He stepped out and went over to the merc who was still unconscious, picked him up and started to walk away.

Then Erza tried to attack him once more.

Gray grabbed her sword. And covered his hand in ice before crushing the metal blade. Erza looked pale about something.

"I remember when I gave you this sword you know..." Gray started. "It was a few days after the river incident. Your birthday was coming up and I knew because you told me after I told you. I spent a great deal of jewel to buy you this lovely sword and armour set as a sign of friendship." He paused for a moment, allowing those who had just regained consciousness and Wendy to sink those words in.

"But now..." Gray said before completely crushing the sword under his icy fist. Erza yelled out in sorrow and tried to scoop up the pieces of one of her most oldest and treasured swords before completely dissolving into tears. Gray stood there unaffected.

"You can consider that bond we shared severed..." He ended his sentence and picked up the merc once more and started to make his way to the authorities.

Minutes after the incident, Erza just stared at her broken sword and she had finally realised how bad she had messed up along with the guild. She remembered that day, she had tears coming out of her eyes because Gray had given her the first gift she had ever got. Gray had told her gently that she shouldn't have to cry when he was there and she had finally started to turn herself around.

Gray was the one who had truly gave her a future to look forward to…

She could remember it as clear as day…

Flashback

Erza had been thinking for the last few days…

fairy tail was the subject and she was mentally reviewing everything that had happened to her ever since she had got to fairy tail.

She had instantly got an annoying rival in Gray and that was it. Gray was annoying and arrogant, but then she had seen the side of Gray that he kept hidden and he gave her a shoulder to cry on to begin with. He did a complete 180 in personality.

He gave her some surprisingly wise and comforting words to help ease her pain, and the had worked.

Ever since that day they had become more friendly towards eachother, even telling eachother secrets such as their birthdays, their small fears or snippets of their tragic past. They were friends after hours of that day by the river…

She was about to get to the dorms but she saw Gray standing out in the cold with only his trousers on (at least he was decent downwards.) looking at her with a smile on his face.

She then saw two wrapped objects beside him…

"What are you doing here Gray?" She asked sternly, Guys were not allowed in the dorms.

"Well I remember you saying something about your birthday being today so I thought I'd get you something." He grinned smugly, like he had memorized an entire dictionary.

She heard the word 'birthday' and she remembered that it was indeed her birthday! How did she forget that? Then she heard Gray saying she got something for her and she was shocked.

"You what?" She asked, shocked at what she had just heard…

"Are you deaf? I said I wanted to get you something..." He answered back.

She gave him a quick warning glare for his use of the word 'deaf' but she then gave him a warm smile before hugging him tightly which had surprised Gray. Erza never hugged anyone!

He felt her tears on his neck rolling down his back and he gave a few comforting words.

"Hey, it's alright. You deserve this..." He said softly before letting her go and handing her the presents.

They were heavy, that was instantly made aware to Erza…

She parted with her best friend and managed to get the two presents up to her dorm room. Once she and the presents were inside she had got to unwrapping them with glee. An emotion she hadn't felt in a long time…

She had finally unwrapped the presents and she was amazed at how Gray could've possibly got her something so expensive! She had been looking at this set of armour for a bit of time and now here it was.

She looked behind the armour to see the sword she had unwrapped as well had a small note on it.

'To Erza,

I hope I can get this thing to you in time for you birthday, it was quite expensive as it turns out.

I wanted to give you this as both a gift that you deserve and also as a sign that our friendship will never die out to anything…

Have a happy birthday,

Gray Fullbuster'

She felt her eyes moisten as she read through.

'A friend' she thought to herself, 'a real friend'.

She stared at the beautifully crafted weapon and promised to herself that she would forever treasure it…

Present

Erza looked at said sword, broken beyond repair and by the person who had both given to her and had truly gave hope and the will to carry on.

She felt absolutely ashamed of herself and now truly regretted ever doubting Gray innocence…

::-()-::

Flare was bored…

Gray wasn't around to tease and she didn't really like the others (only tolerated them) so she found herself sitting in her dorm room, twiddling her thumbs when Ivan came and spoke to her.

"Gray will be back any minute now and I want you over there to bring him to me when he gets back, understand?" He asked sternly.

Flare had instantly agreed and asked him where Gray would be.

"The station on the left side of town." he answered, smirking at how she lit up when he mentioned Gray. He had changed her for the better in Ivans opinion. She wasn't AS creepy as was before his arrival and she seemed more bright about everything.

"I be going now to greet him master, see you later!" She yelled down from the other side of the corridor the dorm rooms had.

Ivan just grinned fully at her attitude…

::-()-::

This will probably be the chapter that I have a few issues with but then again, I have a problem with all of my chapters so don't worry too much about it.

However; I understand if the fight wasn't as grand as you guys were expecting. I am trying as hard as I can to think of a way of balancing both the action and emotion In the battle scenes. I don't want to much action over emotion because then my chapters would be story equivalent of a Michael bay movie. (although transformers 4 wasn't that bad in my opinion)

Okay trivia…

What is your favourite colour? Mine is Sherwood green.

(not being creepy) Do you like baths or showers more? I like showers over baths any day of the week.

How do you think Mashima will end Fairy tail?

I think he will pull a Trollshima and have END Natsu and Gray fight and both die but make up some crap about Natsu being able to live though the punishment a have Natsu come back to life and leaving Gray dead for good… :) I hope not.

Anyway, thanks for reading and stay awesome,

-Viperhat


	7. Changed: Final

Hello guys, I am viperhat and welcome to the next chapter of The Ripple effect…

I have a quick question for you… Am I the only one who signs off of both my chapters and PM's with -viperhat?

That seems to be my thing apparently.

I have also just seen Terminator genisys. Not bad but not good either…

But the time to talk is later, the time to read the next chapter is Nye… (is that how you say it?)

Let us begin…

::-()-::

The rest of team Natsu were shocked and saddened greatly by the previous events that had just occurred. They had watched Erza escape from the heavy form of Elfman (who had just woke up) and try to subdue Gray once more before Gray grabbed her sword and crushed it under his grip.

Erza was now on her knees just staring at the sword with tears rolling down her cheeks. That sword of hers was very valuable to her and Natsu knew that she was going to be inconsolable for the next week or two.

Lucy was trying to comfort Erza but the she wasn't having any luck…

Elfman felt horrible, he had not only lost the team the battle but he had also left Erza the only capable person of stopping Gray thus making her pay the price.

"Erza?" Natsu started but when he looked at her he found out that she must've cried herself to sleep. She had been running herself ragged for the last week and she had just lost one of her closest friends so he could understand her sudden sleeping.

Although; he guessed she and the rest had lost Gray when they banished him…

Wendy on the other hand was looking at the sleeping form of Erza and how she was going to communicate with Gray. She wanted to be there for him after 4 months of pain on his side.

When she put her hand into her pocket she felt a slip of paper that wasn't there before. Curious, she took it out and opened it up and to her surprise. It was a note from Gray. It was quick and his hand writing was just like it used to be.

'If there are others who disagreed with my banishment, then let them see this and then take those who want to come to the mountain tops in Brago to see me.

Then we can talk…

-Gray'

Wendy knew of a few people but she was shocked to see the note there to begin with. Did Gray put that in her pocket when they were inside the dome? She didn't ponder on it and focused on the fact that she could get those that deserve Gray forgiveness to come along and get it…

She also wanted to see her (Pseudo) big brother again.,,

::-()-::

(2 hours later)

They were almost home, Erza had not woken up since her brake down in Tripdon and Natsu was chatting to Lucy and Elfman about getting revenge on Gray for making Erza cry.

So far, only he and Elfman were for the idea.

"C'mon Lucy! He knew what he was doing when he did it and he did with the intention of hurting her!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"He was fighting like a man, but he did the most unmanly thing." Elfman paused in his comment before continuing on. "He hurt one our own!"

"So What!?" Lucy shouted back. "We hurt him by wrecking his entire house, banishing him from his home and on top of all that, we left him with nothing but the clothes on his back!" She finished with deep breathes and a glare that made both of them pale.

'Even then, he would lose them thanks to his stripping habit' she added to herself as an afterthought.

Natsu wasn't one to be deterred by her attitude towards them however…

"He deserved it Lucy! He put me in a vat full of pain and fooled you all by making some crap up and what's worse is that he had managed to get through to you! Don't you see? He is trying to pull us all apart from the inside!" Natsu had raged. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He would've thought Lucy would back him up on this. He thought she would believe him.

She wasn't thought.

And that annoyed him to no end…

Wendy listened on and was starting to feel anxious. She knew Natsu was about to snap and she was sure that it would be messy when it happened. She had to do something.

"Uh Natsu-san?" She asked quietly. "Can we just talk about this when we get back to the guild?" she instantly regretted saying that. Most of the guild would agree with Natsu and actively try to apprehend him.

Either way, Lucy mouthed 'thanks' to her and Natsu simmered down. Elfman just shrugged and laid back into his seat before dozing off.

Wendy estimated a two minute long wait until they were back. Luckily she had the foresight to give Natsu a dose of her troia magic and that would last for a few more minutes.

Suddenly, Natsu clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Ugh! Not now..." He whimpered into his hands.

Apparently not…

::-()-::

Gray was pissed off with the previous events that happened back in Tripdon but he knew that he had to keep his cool when he got off as Ivan was probably on the other side of the trains door.

They opened and he was pleasantly surprised to see Flare on the other side of the door.

The few days Flare had spent watching Gray create things she asked for with his ice they had managed to get to know eachother very well. Gray had learned of why Flare bared a great hatred for Fairy tail and that she also only liked Gray and only tolerated the others.

She hated his old guild because when she was younger an group of bandits were attacking her old village and one day a mage from fairy tail had shown up to take care of the felons. The mage failed and her parents were caught in a crossfire between the bandits and the mage.

After they died and the mage took care of the bandits, she looked at her and said that 'people die all the time so get over it' and then left without any comforting words or condolences. Gray was shocked to hear that sort of thing come from a mage of Fairy tail (or was) but just went with it.

She also told him the reason she liked him and only tolerated the others…

She said that the Obra was so silent and creepy that she had kept her distance from him, Kurohebi was a freak who she had no quarrel hitting if he got anywhere near her and that Nulpudding was not very nice to her and he was so damn annoying that she just tried to tune him out when he spoke.

She then said that Gray wasn't like them. He wasn't cruel, creepy or mean but more mature, funny and fun to be around. She said that for the first time since she joined she felt truly happy to be near someone that wasn't Ivan to some extent.

Gray felt flattered…

He in turn told her about how he got to where he was now. Flare was not surprised to hear this as her previous experience of Fairy tail mages didn't leave a good impression on her. He told her that when he first met her he was reminded of Juvia but less creepy stalker and more just kind and less love struck.

Flare felt happy, for the first time it felt like she had a good person to trust and confide in.

"HI GRAY!"

Gray jumped three feet into the air when he heard Flare scream right into his left ear. He looked at her to see her grinning at him with amusement.

"Yeah, yeah very funny." He grumbled and chased her out onto the station and into the village streets. Flare was laughing at his misfortune that she caused and Gray grinned and sped up. He finally caught up to her and grab around the waist and started tickling her.

Apparently she was very ticklish…

"Ahahaha, stop it! Gray stop!" She laughed out, unable to control her laughter at being tickled.

"Not until I get an apology." He smirked at her.

"Ahahaha, ok! O-ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She managed to apologise. Gray released her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He just laughed at her expense.

"Jerk..." She pouted. Gray just laughed harder…

"Anyway, Ivan sent me here to tell you to get to his office as soon as you can." She told him after letting him run out of breath.

"Alright, I'll get on my way." He replied before helping her up and walking back to Raven tail with her skipping behind him.

He never got tired of her antics, even though they were slightly silly at times.

::-()-::

Ivan had got word of Grays success and he was ecstatic. He had finally managed to get one S-class mage and He was finally able to show Makarov how bad his guild had messed up.

He was also very happy with Grays work, Because of him Raven tail would be fit to take on fairy tail one day.

Even if he didn't know it…

::-()-::

team Natsu had got back to the guild and everyone had instantly saw Erza in Elfmans arms asleep with tear mark on her face. They were instantly questioning the team.

"What happened!?"

"Why do you all look so sad?!"

"Why is Erza in such bad shape!?"

"Did you find Gray?"

Makarov stood up on one of the many stools and shouted at the top of his little lungs.

"QUIET!"

They had all shut up and Makarov gestured for Natsu to speak and for Elfman to put Erza in the infirmary to rest…

Suddenly Happy came out of nowhere holding what seemed to be a lacrima. He had a shocked expression.

He handed the lacrima to Makarov and everyone had gathered around to see the lacrima produce a massive light that showed Tripdon before nightfall.

"Master?" Asked Macao "Why did you get happy to go to Tripdon village alone ad not with Natsu and the others?"

"Because Tripdon had a problem with a rogue mercenary supposedly hurting people for protection money S-Class stuff." Makarov replied. "I sent happy to get some footage to see if we could deduct what weaknesses he has."

Happy then spoke in his normal happy tone.

"That's not all I picked up, I also foun-"

"Found Gray?" Natsu interrupted.

Happy nodded.

That got the guild talking.

They all started asking Natsu an co' if they managed to convince Gray to return or if they had even seen him.

Lucy answered by Pointing to the lacrima…

 **Lacrima vision**

" **Ice make: slide!:**

 **Gray made the slide stick to the walls of the narrow alley, he slid down it and jump off onto the mercs head before using one foot to kick him and the other to flip off back onto the ground.**

 **The merc got back up after a moment of surprise. He looked towards the wall near Gray**

 **He punched his hand into the wall beside him and made a slab of the wall jut out next to Gray, knocking him down for a second before recovering.**

" **Ice make: floor!" Gray quickly pushed his hands into the ground and he made a slippery floor making the merc slip and slide everywhere. He then made a bow to shoot a new arrow.**

" **Ice make: Freeze arrow!" The new arrow shot toward the stumbling mercenary and struck him, encasing the guys body.**

 **Gray had jumped into the air and stuck his palms forward…**

" **Ice make: Anvil!" The ice anvil dropped onto the poor merc.**

 **Gray looked surprised when the ground clamped around his feet.**

 **Gray then saw the merc walk towards him menacingly, his face was slightly bruised after the whole anvil attack. It made him look even more stupid than he already looked.**

 **He stomped the ground, sending Gray up into the air.**

 **Gray had thought quickly after the surprise attack and used his armour attached with the wings.**

 **He dived downward toward the merc.**

" **Ice make: Warhammer!: A big, intricately designed hammer appeared in his hands and he got ready to swing before getting to the target.**

 **He was finally within the distance to strike the merc, and that was just what he did. As soon as the hammer made contact with the mercs chest he was sent flying through two buildings. Gray looked annoyed that he caused some damage but from it looked like the two buildings were abandoned so he was okay.**

 **Gray then jumped from the roof Dispersing his armour and sent one final punch at the mercs face, knocking him out.**

Normal vision

Everyone looked shocked at how much Gray had improved over a few months. He had just taken down an S-Class mage without effort. How strong had he become was a commonly thought question throughout the guild members.

Then there was even more. Makarov looked surprised as he only wanted clips of the bandit. Whatever Happy saw, it better have been worth it…

 **Lacrima vision**

 **Gray struck his palm into his fist and unleashed a barrage of ice shards towards Natsu. Natsu was thrown back by the sheer force and speed of the razor sharp shards.**

 **A couple dug into Natsu's chest and arms, drawing a tiny bit of blood…**

" **Agh! What the hell Gray?! Stop that, they hurt a lot!" Natsu shouted, his teeth clenched.**

 **Gray just pinned him to the wall with one hand wrapped around Natsu's neck. Natsu looked as if he couldn't do anything but struggle pointlessly in Grays painful grasp.**

" **I know they do you bloody fool." He started. "I made them sharp..."**

 **Gray took a breath and continued.**

" **You wanna know the difference between the Dragnoid incident and now?" He asked Natsu, who slowly nodded.**

" **The difference is that I am doing this too cause you pain and teach you a lesson. The incident back then was to help you keep a promise!"**

 **Natsu looked startled to hear him shout the last of his sentence. Gray just continued on…**

" **All I did was try to help you! You made a promise you forgot, I found out and being the good guy I was I tried to tell you about it multiple times! You never remembered and you kept on taking it as a way of me saying that I was better than you! So I tried the last option left. I went undercover to Daphne who was more than happy to let me 'help' her! I got you to keep you're promise and what do I get? A punishment that banished me from the guild and my home ruined! All I had ever got from doing the right thing is suffering, at the hands of those who were supposed to be a family to me!"**

 **Gray had tears falling from his eyes halfway through the speech.**

 **Then Gray spoke and his words looked like they scared Natsu.**

" **Now I am done doing the right thing…"**

 **Gray reeled his fist back to begin his next barrage of attacks but before he could make contact with Natsu's nose he was quickly hit from behind. He got up from the ground and turned back to see Erza standing with Elfman, Lucy and Wendy.**

 **Gray just got more angry at seeing their pitiful looks that told him that they heard his rant. Erza had her signature glare focused upon him.**

" **Gray, Natsu! Are you fighting!?" She glared at them both. Obviously trying something.**

 **His hurtful reply was certainly unexpected…**

" **Yeah and what are you going to do about it?! He and all of you deserve it just as much as eachother!" He snarled at Erza, taking her by surprise…**

 **Erza spoke after a few moments...**

" **Look, I know you're angry right now Gray. You have that right to be but what you don't have is the right to harm out team member!" She spoke loudly, her voice commanding but Gray didn't listen to the red head.**

" **Get out of my way you bastard!" He shouted and fired a volley of lances towards Erza. She moved out of the way and re-equipped into her Adamantine armour set.**

" **Don't make me fight you Gray." She warned.**

" **You and the rest of your guild started the fight when you ruined me." Gray spat hatefully.**

" **Then you leave me no choice." She rushed towards him and swung her sword at him only to find that he had blocked it.**

" **Like the sword?" He smirked at her shocked expression.**

" **No." She answered calmly. She then lunged at him but he had blocked her once again. Gray was so busy concentrating on Erza that he failed to notice Elfman slowly creeping up behind him.**

" **Got ya!" He yelled out and went to grab him. Gray had managed to move under him and hit him in the privates, causing the giant man to fall to his knees. Gray ran up and kicked him afterwards.**

 **The kick collided with Elfman, sending him flying towards the Erza.**

 **It almost hit her, she had to move out of the way so fast that she almost lost her balance. Gray then acted quickly.**

" **Ice make: javelin!"**

 **A long javelin shot from his hands and flew straight at Erza, who was not fast enough to react. She was sent 30 metres landing beside Lucy, Wendy and Natsu. All of whom were surprised.**

" **Whoa, he just beat Erza."**

" **Not yet he hasn't"**

 **Erza got back up but was knocked back down as well as the others when Gray threw a battered Elfman into them. Elfman was unconscious and Wendy was the only one standing.**

" **Gray-San?" She whimpered out sadly.**

" **I used to say that if someone was hurting my family whether it be a woman, a man or a child, they would have me to deal with." He started. "Now that hasn't changed much but the only thing that has id the 'my family' part. You guys hurt me so I will hurt you." He growled out at the end.**

" **Ice make: Dome!"**

 **A few minutes later the dome disappeared and Gray walked out leaving Wendy and picked up the merc he had dropped before he attacked Natsu a few minutes ago.**

 **Then Erza swung her adamantine sword at Gray.**

 **Gray grabbed her sword. And covered his hand in ice before crushing the metal blade. Erza looked pale.**

" **I remember when I gave you this sword you know..." Gray spoke. "It was a few days after the river incident. Your birthday was coming up and I knew because you told me after I told you. I spent a great deal of jewel to buy you this lovely sword and armour set as a sign of friendship." He paused before speaking again.**

" **But now..." Gray said before completely crushing the sword under his icy fist. Erza yelled out in sorrow and tried to scoop up the pieces of her sword before completely dissolving into tears. Gray stood there unaffected.**

" **You can consider that bond we shared severed..." He ended his sentence and picked up the merc once more and started to make his way to the authorities.**

 **Minutes after the incident, Erza just stared at her broken sword, unmoving and crying.**

Normal vision

The guild just stared in shock and sadness at what they had just witnessed. Gray had been found after four months but it looked like that was all the time he needed to hate his old comrades. Everyone was greatly saddened see what Gray had done to Erza.

They all talked about his skill in fighting and how they had never seen such fluid movement and power come from Gray. The all shuddered at the thought of running into Gray randomly now as he would surely beat them all into a pulp if he saw them. They all knew that they had made an enemy out of one of their oldest comrades and they felt terrible for ever doubting him after how emotional he got yelling at Natsu about how he had only tried to do he right thing.

But they could easily tell that Gray had changed…

For the better or not was unknown, but they sure they already knew the answer…

::-()-::

I am sorry about this chapter if it feels anticlimactic but I am suffering from a bad case of writers block at the moment and to make this feels like I have conquered mount Everest.

This is the final chapter to the 'Changed arc' but I might not continue the story for some time as I have finally got everything ready for the BIG story I have been telling you about. (in a total of two chapters and a home page paragraph.)

The story will take up most of my time and be VERY long. We are talking like ten or fifteen chapters each arc!

The story will be Named 'Trials of Ice' A Gray-centric story that follows canon closely but with alterations that will not be named. So I do apologise if you loved this story but I will come back to it and finish it off. That you can hold me to.

I may even do a few chapters of this whilst I develop Trials of ice. But that will be very sparse.

Once more, don't worry as I will promise you all right now that I will finish The Ripple Effect.

Some Trivia for you…

1\. What is the strangest fact you have heard about space?

I have heard that there is a planet the is made entirely of ice that is constantly on fire. (Gliese 436b is the name of it if you want to look it up.)

2\. Do you prefer meat or vegetables? I hate vegetables so I like meat more.

3\. Are you excited to see the first chapter of Trials of Ice? The chapters will take more than one day to make so don't expect quick updates. I have been looking forward to writing it for months. I only hope I can pull it off.

If you guys want a couple more chapters of this story before I start Trials of Ice let me know. I do value your opinion.

Tanks for reading and stay cool,

-Viperhat


	8. Tenrou: part 1

Hello everyone,

So you have all made you're decision and the majority of you want this to be done first. I will keep to my word and finish this story first before moving to TOI.

So this is a new arc. 'Changed' is done and 'Tenroujima' is now in fruition. This has lots of canon elements so I shouldn't struggle with making the story for this arc. Shouldn't…

Let's read.

::-()-::

Recap

 **Changed:**

" **Why… Why would he do this to us, to everyone..." whispered Lucy to Natsu, who was in a state of deep thought (which rarely happened with him).**

" **I have no idea Luce, that bastard will pay for it though." he replied with a heavy tinge of anger and confusion in his voice. He wasn't going to let Gray get away with this. He had tried to think of an explanation for His betrayal but he came up dry.**

 **Lucy had also came with no explanation but before she could make another sound, Erza had opened the door and looked at her and Natsu.**

" **can you stand Natsu?" she questioned.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

" **What's going on out there?" Lucy asked.**

 **Erza froze at the door and turned her head slightly towards the duo.**

" **Master and the others had voted to banish Gray from Fairy tail."**

" **Lucy? Flame brain? Erza? Oh thank god you guys are here! Now you guys can tell Gramps here that i'm innocent! That my reason is a good one!"**

 **Lucy felt horrible for what she was about to say…**

" **I'm sorry Gray, I really am. But you don't anything to prove yourself innocent. You have to be guilty..." She said sadly.**

" **Yeah! Who do you think you are?! Attacking me and trapping me in a torturous hell for who knows how long! Causing so much trouble for the guild and putting your families life in danger and then to top it off, you say your innocent! Face it you bastard, your time here is done!" Roared Natsu.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Gray replied to 'Nulpudding' with a cold tone in his voice.**

" **I want to join raven tail..."**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Gray poured the contents of the vial down his throat and instantly felt immense pain.**

 **He woke up after a night of suffering and was shocked by his results...**

 _ **Your overall magic rating (currently): '2789'**_

 _ **Your full potential: '8025'**_

 _ **Magic unknown: Devil slayer magic**_

 _ **Rarity of 1 to 10: 9.7**_

 _ **Full potential: full control**_

 _ **Ivan smirked.**_

" _ **Charmed paper. I just keyed it to the potion, if that is why you are looking at me like that for."**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

" _ **Our guild is now officially a legal guild but we need an S-Class mage to be here before we can take job requests. I have requested you to become one and for that you need to take an S-Class mission and the council have given you one to complete."**_

 _ **Gray looked shocked at this development…**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

" _ **Gray!"**_

 _ **Shouted a familiar, annoying voice. Gray turned around slowly and spoke with a passionate anger lacing his voice.**_

" _ **You..."**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

 _ **The rest of the guild knew now that Gray had changed, and they were not sure whether it was for better or worse…**_

::-()-::

(3 months later)

Gray was on his way to the training grounds…

He had been up all night perfecting a theory he had thought up. His theory was about his ice make magic and if he could simply think about the creation he wanted to create it. He thought if one thought about making a hammer instead of shouting it out, could it still be made from his head.

He wanted to test this out and as soon as dusk started to shine through he found himself up and showered very quickly, to where he found himself now.

'If this does work, I would expect it to be harder to control than if I just shout out my creation.' Gray thought amusedly, he knew for a fact that he had never had his magic backfire on him before. Not too mention that he found himself doing this 'non-vocal' ice make at rare intervals.

That just made his theory more plausible…

He made it to the grounds and he made his way to the second court. The council did an inspection on the guild before declaring it legal and they had told Ivan to get a training ground in for his members as there wasn't a whole lot for them to do other than read or talk to each other, and Gray knew that he and Flare didn't really talk too much to the others…

Gray liked the grounds, it made a good change from the hustle and bustle of the town. It was peaceful and less tense than the inside of Raven tail. He felt like he could stay here forever but he knew Ivan would be a little peeved if he did that.

He went into court two and concentrated on making a simple hammer not too hard.

He chanted the incantation in his head and felt the hammer take it's physical form. He noted that it took more control and concentration than his usual but it wasn't too much (to him at least) to bare and it gave him the advantage of having a constant element of surprise against his opponent.

He grinned and decide too try out frost aura this way.

'Ice make: Frost aura!' he though very quickly and felt the immediate area all around him. He could feel the cracks in the ground and the previous temperature in the air. He then felt magical residue in his area of effect and felt his magic fill his magic up and keep the icy aura in going strong.

He felt great with this spell, it felt like he was on top of the world. He knew that he could add whatever he liked into the area but he was only trying to prove his theory, and he had done just that.

He ended the spell and walked back to the guild.

His genius work was done…

::-()-::

"Please Lucy-San?" Wendy pleaded to her team mate. She had been working the last few months to round up as many people as she could. Well… Those that were sympathetic to Gray at least. The date Gray gave her was closing in quickly and she only had today and tomorrow to convince Lucy, the last one she knew of to come with her before she took those that were coming.

She had managed to get Levy, Mirajane, Juvia (who would go as soon as she heard Grays name), Max, and Wakaba to come and all she needed now was Lucy.

She did understand why she was hesitant about going though…

When Lucy said that Gray was guilty and she abandoned him to his inevitable suffering, he was bound to be a tiny bit pissed off with her. But Wendy hoped that Gray would trust her and listen to Lucy before making his judgement..

"But, if he doesn't believe me then what do I do then?" She cried, she was pretty close to hysterics. Wendy could tell.

"But Lucy-San, Gray must trust me if he gave me this note." She pulled the note out of her pocket and showed it too the celestial spirit mage. She looked it over and she looked shocked to see the content.

She then realised something…

"He didn't attack you inside the dome did he?" She asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"He is a man who Is angry at those who were supposed to be his his family. He isn't a thug who likes the pain of others for no reason..." She glared at Lucy…

That made her look away in thought before making her decision.

"Fine, I'll go."

Wendy just smiled at her, happy that she made the right decision.

"We can go to the ruins of Brago in two days. Until then you can think on how you are going to apologise to him."

"You're right, thank you Wendy..." She hugged the little girl and walked off to talk with Levy. 'Probably something to do with books' Thought Wendy.

She looked around the guild and was not surprised by the quiet nature the guild had taken for the last three months. Everyone was devastated by the fight between Gray and team Natsu. Erza was still recovering from her old friends less than gentle way of telling her that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

She only came into the guild to take an S-Class job and when she came in she rarely talked to anyone. They could all see tear stains on her face but they were becoming less and less frequent as time went on.

She even talked to her and Lucy a few weeks ago. Albeit only a minute or two but she still talked to them.

The topic was about the upcoming S-Class trials. She stated her opinion on who she thought would be selected to who would be the next S-Class mage for Fairy tail. She also became sombre when she stated that Gray would've most likely been the next S-Class mage. She even told Wendy that Gray said when he became S-Class he join her on some jobs and how he would state that they both would have a fun time kicking ass.

That was when she broke down into tears again, obviously remembering her friends words and actions that night. She then took a job request and left again for the next few days. It must've occurred to Erza that she truly needed Gray more than she thought she did. She was a mess without him.

Natsu and Elfman were getting more pissed off at Gray everyday as time went on. They had started by saying that Gray would get a few bones broken and some bruises, but these days they were talking about beating him within an inch of his life from the sounds of it. They also glared at anyone who would sympathize for Gray.

Wakaba had recently turned over a new leaf and ha said that he didn't believe that Gray could be a bad person to himself when he felt the death stares from Elfman and Natsu. They shouted about what he did to Erza and how he should be punished. Wakaba was not going to get into a fight with the two dolts about whether Gray deserved punishment or not because the last time he did that Gray was unfairly punished.

He woke up a couple hours later with a black eye…

Wendy had steered clear from those two unless they had to go on a job together as team Natsu (minus Erza). Even then she didn't talk to them much.

Overall, she wished Gray was still here…

::-()-::

Flare was looking for Gray…

Since the guild had become a legal one she wanted to go and have some fun. But she had never actually done a job before so she wanted to learn from Gray. She also wanted to spend some time with him as he had been a bit distant the last few months.

He had come back from the S-Class job looking a bit more tense than she thought he would. The merc from his opinion had been very easy. So what could've made him so stiff and dark?

She wondered around for a few more minutes before she saw Gray walking down the stone stairs looking fine as usual. She made her way to him.

"Oohh Graaaayyy..." She sing songed. Gray looked at her and smiled.

"Flare?" He replied.

"I want to have some fun! Let's go on a job!"

"I'm not sure, why do you need me?"

She looked embarrassed…

"I don't know how this works, can you help me out here?" She asked, blushing from needing to ask for such a silly favour.

He just smirked that annoying smirk at her. Then she blushed from that damn action.

"Sure, you chose a job you want to do and I will go with you're choice." He said.

Flare ran over to the new job request board and her eyes darted over each request. Then she saw one that intrigued her…

Gray walked over after a moment and she handed the job request over to him.

"Take out Grimore heart hey?" He looked at her. "This states 'incapacitate, don't kill.' I've heard that they are a powerful bunch, you sure you want this one?" He asked her.

"Yup, I want a challenge..." She said, popping the 'p' as she said it.

Gray looked it over once more, it was an S-Class mission, but Flare had showed him that she was perfectly capable of fighting and defending herself. He would give her a chance.

He walked over to Ivans office, and came out motioning for Flare to follow him…

Her first mission was about to start.

And she was excited…

::-()-::

That was the first chapter to the 'Tenroujima' arc.

Tell if this was good or bad, i'm trying to get back into writing in this universe.

Now I know that Grimore heart has Hades, Ultear, and Rusty rose but I do struggle with them all. Hell I don't even know there personalities! If you guys could tell me the members of GH and their personality I would be extremely grateful. You would also be contributing to this story.

Ultear's personality I already know thanks to Grayza as I have Stated in the Interlude One-shots.

TRIVIA TIME!

1: How would you write you're story?

I write mine by changing any follow up events by changing the root of those events. (If that makes sense. Then I just make crap up as I go along…

2: Who is you're favourite actor?

Mine is either Jonny Depp or Leonardo Di caprio (Sorry if have butchered you're name!)

3: Do you guys enjoy 'TRIVIA TIME!'?

I do because it feels like I am getting you guys involved in something instead of being the one who is boring and not easy to talk to. (I'm not even sure if I am making any sense now…)

Thanks for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	9. Tenrou: part 2

Hello every persons.

Okay I have some sort of idea on what I want for this arc so I should have next to no trouble writing this. Though my block is playing up bad today. But I will give you you're dose today!

Quick question, was the recap a good addition?

Whatever, lets read.

::-()-::

"You alright Gray? You look a bit green..."

Flare had been watching Gray for the last few minutes whilst they were on the train. He looked fine for the most part but he did seem to be be somewhat queasy.

Gray looked at her and spoke slowly.

"Don't worry, just a bit of motion sickness. My new magic sort of has that for a downside." He reassured her with a smile. She looked hesitant but trusted him on his word.

"By the way Flare, after we get to the client and find a place to stay for the next few days I will be gone for one day." He decided to let Flare know so she wouldn't worry.

"O-Oh okay," Flare stuttered from the sudden statement. "Where are you going? When do you think you'll be back?" She didn't want to be on her own in a strange town she knew that she would have to get used to it if she wanted to do more missions in the future.

Gray looked at her once more…

"I cannot tell you that but I will say that this is very important to me." Was all she got. She was a tiny bit suspicious but she let the feeling slide. She trusted her friend.

"Okay..."

Gray smiled…

"Thanks Flare, I promise to be back tomorrow by five."

Then the train halted and Grays stomach turned at the sudden lurch…

::-()-::

Mirajane was waiting at the train station for Wendy and the others she convinced to come along. She wasn't sure who she got but hopefully she found at least some people who had a lick of sense. She didn't want to Be the only one along with Wendy who felt Grays punishment was unjustly.

"Mirajane?" She heard Lucy call. Mira inwardly scowled, She was certain that Lucy had no regret in her decision. She seemed to be fine after Gray left, sure she looked shock at Gray on the lacrima but then again who wasn't.

Mira blushed at remembering how Gray looked on the lacrima. He looked a lot more toned and his body was rippling with muscles. Due to his habit of stripping his chest was bare and out for the world to see. Mirajane had to admit that he looked very good, she hadn't been that struck from a guys look for a long time but Gray seemed to do it within a few seconds effortlessly.

Even if he didn't know it…

"Lucy..." she faked a smile at the celestial spirit mage.

"Have you seen Wendy anywhere?" Asked Lucy, Mira's eyebrows raised at the question. Had Lucy come along to? No surely not.

"No why?" She questioned.

"She wants to show me and few others something apparently." Mira was convinced that Lucy was going where she was going now. Was she sad about her decision to ruin Gray? She had to take a risk now…

"Does it have something to do with ruins and a certain ice mage we all knew?" She whispered to the blonde. Her suspicions were confirmed by her eyes widening by a fraction.

"You go going to?" Asked Lucy, surprise evident in her voice.

Mira's eyes narrowed…

"Yeah, I am but tell me why would you go? You're one of the reasons Gray was banished in the first place!" Mira wanted an answer and she wasn't pleased with Lucy so she wasn't going to just let this slide.

Lucy looked away in shame…

"I don't know why I said what I did." She started slowly. "I just saw Natsu on the infirmary bed and I just struggled to see reason. Before then I thought that Gray would have a good reason for actions but when I saw what he did to one of his closest friends I just went blank." She was on the verge of tears when she stopped her explanation.

Mira didn't think of that as a good enough reason but she saw how much Lucy had dissolved during her explanation. She did feel horrible about it after all.

"Well I guess you will have to just wait and see if Gray forgives you then." Mira said. Before she could go on however she saw Wendy and who appeared to be Levy, Wakaba, Juvia and Max with her.

"Mira-San! Lucy-San!" They heard the little Dragon slayers voice call out to them. They walked over to her and the others. They all looked shocked to see Lucy. The exception being Levy and Wendy.

"Wait, why is Lucy here to?" Wakaba asked Wendy.

Wendy explained Lucy's reasoning for being here and they all were surprised to hear the executioner (in a sense) regret her actions all those months ago.

"So does Wendy know when Gray-Sama will turn up?" Asked a very enthusiastic Juvia.

Wendy told them that he would be in the mountains somewhere, this invoked a screech from Lucy as she didn't bring any sort of winter clothing.

"Brago is in the northern parts of Fiore so it is logical to bring some form of winter clothing..." Levy chirped in amusement.

Before Lucy could retort the train to the ruins pulled in and they all boarded it and found a compartment to sit in.

They talked about some topics and avoided others but the same topic came up every few minutes. Gray was on everyone's mind. They hadn't seen him for almost seven months. The only thing they had was the lacrima of him trashing team Natsu effortlessly, his power was easily shown from that but how he would be to all of them was a worrying subject to think about indeed.

But they wouldn't know until they met him…

::-()-::

"I'll see you tomorrow then alright?"

Before Gray could move away he found himself engulfed in a very tight hug from Flare. He found out that breathing was almost impossible when Flare hugged him.

He managed to escape from her grasp and board the train to his old home town. He was anxious, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He hadn't seen anyone from the guild for seven months or so. His fight with Natsu and co' was the only time he had interacted with anyone from FT.

His thoughts drifted over to his old team. He was surprised about beating Erza. Sure, his way of hurting her was a bit harsh but then he remembered his punishment and he instantly dispelled those thoughts.

Natsu, he used to rival so he wasn't as surprised when he beat him. He didn't fight back because he probably thought that Gray wouldn't attack in the first place. He did feel good when he cut him up with his shards though.

The moron deserved it…

The train started to move and Gray felt his stomach lurch a tiny bit. He was thankful for not getting that crippling sickness like dragon slayers did. He had recently found out that all slayers had different attributes.

God slayers were very fast, they took away from their durability and doubled their speed.

Dragon slayers had their sense of smell enhanced. They were given a bigger pool of magic to spend in exchange for their overall control over the magic. That was why Natsu was always spouting fire from his mouth.

Devil slayers seemed to have the best though. Their strength was increased by a good margin, they got more agility, more durability and an immunity to curses. They didn't have much taken away except for some of their speed and a tiny bit of a motion sickness problem.

He had read up on some of the other types of slayer magic and found some long dead ones.

Demon slayer magic. A toned down version of hid Devil slaying magic overall.

Angel slayer magic. Like demon slaying magic except it was the god slayer version.

The one that he wasn't sure about.

It was just titled 'slayer magic'

It was a magic that rejected the previous magic the owner had. It was very hard to control and very dangerous to. It wasn't very good but it could be a threat as it said some still exist who use it.

That was all he had found and he was very smug about the fact that he had inherited the superior magic. He wouldn't tell Natsu that of course.

He remembered that he only used one or two ice make spells during that fight. He really had improved by a massive margin.

He closed his eyes and dozed off for the rest of the journey, the sickness was getting on his nerves.

::-()-::

Makarov had the list of S-Class hopefuls on his desk. He couldn't announce the hopefuls until Wendy and the others came back. He wanted the entire guild here to find out who was going.

He was looking forward to this years tournament but he couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen this year. He felt like something big would happen during the tournament, something that he wouldn't be ready for. Or the guild for that matter.

When Wendy had asked him if she could take a portion of the members to Brago he got suspicious. When he said they can go he sent Erza to follow them. She seemed somewhat down still but she was functioning well enough to go on some spy work.

He told her not to interact with them unless they were put in danger. He wanted to know what they were all doing. None of them had ever been on a mission together before so for them to all of a sudden go on a little mission together was very weird.

He just wanted to make sure they were okay…

he would wait for Erza to report back to him.

::-()-::

Gray had been violently awoken by the train throwing him off his chair. He hit his stomach and had to quickly clamp his mouth shut.

"Bloody hell..." He muttered after a minute of battling the puke trying to escape from his stomach.

He got up and made his way off the train. He found himself staring into the ruins of his old home and he felt his tears start to roll down his cheeks. Every memory he could remember started to flash before his eyes and for a second Gray thought he would wake up in his old bed calling for his father.

He couldn't even remember his name…

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the wistful memories and started to make his way up the mountains. He could remember his favourite place to sit when he was a kid. He knew that Wendy would be here within a couple of hours and he needed to prepare himself emotionally.

Gray sat down on the frosty bench that overlooked Brago. Years before Deliora people would look down and see one of the most beautiful sights in Fiore. Now all that people saw now was a sad reminder of what both used to be and what was lost…

Then he heard a voice behind him, it sounded young and concerned…

"Gray?..."

::-()-::

Now this wasn't the most exciting chapter to read but the next one should be more tolerable. I know that some may not like this chapter but I also have some issues with it to.

Thanks to those who told me about the GH members. I didn't even know that there was a Cain in the anime/manga. I do watch FT I swear.

TRIVIA TIME!

1: How do you think people treat Gray in fanfiction and in the canon?

I would say 'Very unfairly'.

2: Do you think that Natsu deserves the power-ups he gets in canon?

My answer. No, he hasn't worked for any of his power and yet Mashima makes him the power equivalent of superman.

3: How did you react when you read you're first lemon?

I lost a bet with my friend and he told me to read a lemon. This was before I even knew what a lemon was. My reaction was sort of like when you watch 'two girls, one cup' for the first time. Or 'One man, one jar'…

Thanks for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	10. Tenrou: part 3

Hello every guy, girl and entity…

I do not have much to say today other than MOTHERKNOBIAN ARMY!

Uh… never mind, time to read…

::-()-::

"Gray-San?..."

Wendy watched Gray turn towards her…

She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She hadn't heard from her (pseudo) Big brother in two or three months and listening to Natsu and Elfman complain about Gray would be enough to crack anyone's sanity.

"Hey Wendy, you doing good?" Gray let out a smile wistful smile for her to see.

She nodded slowly at his question. She had a question of her own though..,

"I fine and so are the others." Wendy began. "But Gray-San, why did you chose here of all places to meet up with everyone?"

Wendy flinched at seeing Grays eyes moisten ever slightly.

A few moments later he finally spoke.

"I thought I would give you and those behind the wall there a small history lesson before giving them a chance to explain themselves..." He chuckled quietly at hearing the people behind the ruined wall gasp at his words.

They must've been shocked at hearing him call them out of their hiding place.

Wendy was also surprised at Gray's blunt way of telling them that he knew where they were. But before she could say anything on it Gray spoke once more…

"You see the ruins behind me?" he asked, Wendy nodded warily. "That is what is left of my home town. That crater in the bottom left is where my house used to be. I used to walk down that big pathway every day to collect food and water for my mother and father, I even had to bring my baby brother down there sometimes when my mother was sick and my father needed me to bring her some medicine."

Wendy was truly surprised to hear Gray talk to her about this. She listened to him some more.

"The big square of black wood and ash was my best friends mansion." Gray laughed a bit at a memory. "He was an ass. He had a real attitude on him, but he was very smart and fairly funny." Grays smile vanished at this point.

"His mansion was the very first to be destroyed when Deliora invaded. I remember watching it fall to the ground from the first stream of fire that that bastard demon fired." His voice became angry and sad. "Those footprints over there." He pointed at the two massive indents a few feet away from them.

Wendy looked at them and back at Gray before nodding yet again.

"That was where Deliora stood when it attacked." Gray had tears flowing down his cheeks now.

"This was where Ur and Lyon found me. This is where I lost everything for the first time. Ur and Lyon took me in and Ur started to teach me her maker magic. I was so filled with hate and anger that I couldn't see that Ur was only trying to look out for my well being." Gray told Wendy, self loathing clear in his voice.

"I'm sure you have been told the rest from Lucy or Happy so I won't go on. The point of this was to let you and those behind their poor hiding place know that I had lost everything twice before coming to fairy tail, that score though has gone up by one when you guys kicked me out and destroyed my home!"

Wendy jumped at how loud he got all of a sudden.

"You guys can come out you know, I wasn't joking about knowing where you are." Gray stated causally, as if he hadn't just relived the worst of his past.

'Doesn't mean I know who they are though' Gray thought irritatedly…

"It's okay guys, he won't attack you, ' _hopefully'"_ Wendy added to herself.

She saw levy and Max come out first, then Mirajane and Lucy and finally Wakaba and Juvia who had been told to not jump Gray as soon as she saw him.

Gray looked slightly wary of Lucy but he was honestly fine with everyone else.

"This is shocking..." Gray said. He looked over the group who 'felt bad' for him.

Levy he hadn't really expected to much as he hadn't really hung out with her much but that made it more nice when he thought about it.

'She must trust me to be here…' Gray thought…

Juvia didn't really need an explanation. But she hadn't tried to announce her never dying love for him yet so that was a pleasant surprise…

Mirajane looked like she was going to have a nosebleed. That confused Gray until he looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers. He cursed quietly and rushed around to gather his missing clothes.

He heard the others laughing quietly behind him…

'Assholes' was the only thing his mind could come up with.

Max he had talked with on regular occasions and he would've been surprised if he didn't feel show up here.

Wakaba, he was pissed off with… He was one of the people who hit once or twice back down in the cellar. But if he was here then he would allow him a chance to redeem himself.

Lucy… He was well and truly angry with her. After everything he had done for her, she left him to the dogs without a second thought. He was going to have a few words with her.

What he and the others didn't know was that Erza had heard everything. If they saw her now they would see the look of sadness and longing on her face, as if she was being physically struck the longer she laid her eyes on Gray.

::-()-::

Makarov was enjoying a bowl of Ramen

He had recently finished a massive pile of paperwork and he was very hungry. He was just about to dig in before he saw the communication lacrima glow.

Sighing, he touched the lacrima and a vision of Erza popped up on the screen. She looked horrible, she had tears falling down her face once more and she looked like she would break down into hysterical crying at any moment.

"Erza?" he asked in concern. What did she find?

"Master, y-you need to see this..." She stuttered brokenly before turning the lacrima to his children on what seemed to be a snowy mountain top with who seemed to b-.

"No..." he whispered to himself.

The figure looked like Gray…

::-()-::

"So tell me guys," Gray began. "What reason do you have for not helping me back then?..."

Wakaba started first, albeit warily…

"I-I was originally against you as you probably remember..." He said guiltily. "But Happy came back with a lacrima showing you facing off against Team Natsu. You looked very distraught and angry. That sort of look is always genuine."

Gray just glared at him for a moment before speaking.

"You know a still have a slight bruise on my leg from where you kicked me..." He stated. Wakaba looked down.

"But you didn't much more than that, you normally get to caught up in stuff like this so I cannot really say it was unusual but I would give it some time before I can even speak to you normally again." His judgement was less harsh than Wakaba expected but he wasn't going to complain.

"I don't need an explanation from you Juvia." He smirked when he saw her opening her mouth. "You wasn't there, you wouldn't have agreed with the punishment anyway, you defended me before so I don't have any quarrel with you."

he was half expecting her to run up and give him a massive hug.

So he was only half surprised when she did exactly that…

"Oh thank you Gray-Sama! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank you!" He struggled in her tight grip but finally managed to break free after half a minute.

His eyes laid upon Mira, who blushed at his (once again) naked chest.

"I'm curious about you Mira..." He started. "You seemed sad when I was banished. In fact you looked ready to slap Elfman for just being happy. Was that the case?"

Mirajane nodded and started to speak.

"I was expecting Lucy or Natsu to speak up for you. They didn't and that truly shocked me. I was so focused on finding a reason for their behaviour that by the time I had one reason you were already out of the guild hall by then." She told Gray.

She really was having a nosebleed now, he just stripped again… Goodbye trousers.

Levy brought that to his attention…

"Gray, you're missing something again."

He sighed, knowing what she meant. He found his trousers but he had no idea were his top was. Luckily he left his coat in his dorm back in Raven tail.

"Thank you Levy, but now you can explain your reason for being here."

"I might not know you very well but logically, you had no reason to go against us. Natsu normally forgets things so when you lured Natsu out I knew then that you had found out one of his forgotten secrets. One of many..." she added that on the end as an afterthought.

Gray smirked…

"Clever… Maxy moo?" Max grumbled at his old name Gray made up for him. He made it when he was fourteen years old and he always used it to annoy him.

It seemed that even now he still liked to annoy him with the cursed name…

"You have known me for some time Gray and you know I would take you're word over Natsu's."

Gray supposed that he suffered from 'loss of vocal ability disease' that Mira suffered from.

Now, there was only one more person to go…

"You're turn." He spoke lowly. "Lucy..."

::-()-::

Makarov couldn't listen to his child cry anymore…

"Erza, you have done enough, we now know that Gray is trying to find those sympathetic to him. That is understandable. Come home..." He sounded tired after hearing his old child's miserable story. He knew that Natsu and Elfman would question Erza about her tears when she came back, so Makarov decided to save her the trouble.

He got off of his stew, Ramen forgotten. He walked over to his door and turned the handle. He heard the guild members indulging in the usual fight. He smiled a bit knowing that everything was going back to the way it used to be…

He saw Natsu fighting with Macao and Elfman with many more joining in as time went on. Lisanna was sitting away from the fight and chatting with Jet.

They had recently been taken to the Edolas realm, no one but Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Lucy and the exceeds knew anything about their time in the realm. Apparently Lisanna had been taken to the Edolas realm. Everyone was delighted to see her after everything that happened during the last few months.

She had asked everyone about Gray and where he was and Mirajane had the responsibility of telling her little sister about their betrayal. Suffice it to say Lisanna was not to pleased with Natsu and co' but she told them that everyone will make mistakes and that he would hopefully forgive them in all good time.

Then Mirajane made the mistake of complimenting Grays figure in front of Lisanna and she had been a target of her sisters teasing ever since.

Makarov stood up on a stool and rose his voice to impossible levels.

"Everyone listen to me this instant!"

That shut everyone up…

"I have just received a transmission from Erza, she has made a big discovery." This had everyone's attention. "Wendy and some others were on their way to Brago for what Mirajane said was 'a little historical tour'. I sent Erza to follow them out of suspicion as Brago doesn't have a tour guide system anywhere nearby. She followed them up a mountain and she spotted Wendy and co' making contact with Gray."

At this, Natsu let out a shout of anger and confusion…

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD THEY GO AFTER HIM ON THEIR OWN?! HE WON'T GO EASY ON THEM! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Before Makarov could stop him, Natsu has rushed out from the door and had begun his trek to Brago. Then he heard a massive thud and they saw Gildarts make his way into the guild with Natsu in tow.

"Sorry for being late, I had to deliver my target to the authorities..." He grinned in embarrassment for being late.

"Thank you for stopping Natsu Gildarts and I apologise for being rather sudden in my request."

"It's fine master, the trials are around the corner and I should have stayed back for when the contestants were announced." He replied.

"In fact, who's going this year? It will be fun to see Natsu an Gray squabble over the victory flag or whatever."

The guild went silent…

::-()-::

Bloody writers Block!

This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to in the slightest. I have polished it up as much as I could but I still hate it. If you guys don't like this on I will fully support you on you're dislike of it.

What was supposed to be a memorable moment turned out to be a failure…

I do apologise for this chapter eitherway…

TRIVIA TIME!

1: What Is the funniest moment you have ever experienced first-hand, in real life and in the anime world.

My friend playing football. He is good but he does kick ups and every now and then the ball will collide with his head whilst he is running. Very amusing…

Anime terms, Gray and Natsu's art work when Erza scares the shit out of them.

2: Sun or rain?

Rain any day of the week…

3: What do you think about cars/motorcycles?

As long as they do their job then they're okay in my book. Doesn't mean that some have better looks than others...


	11. Tenrou: part 4

Hello folks.

I am so sorry for not updating for the last few days. My connection was very, very slow and it took forever for me to type out one paragraph as everything kept freezing on me.

It may sound stupid but that is what happened…

Lets read the next chapter, my way of apologising.

::-()-::

Erza was a wreck...

That was all she could describe herself as recently. Ever since Gray had destroyed her treasured sword, the one that he got her as a symbol of their 'Never dying' bond she had been keeping herself busy for the last few months, going out on jobs and sticking to a routine of getting a request, completing the request and repeating.

She knew that she would not be able to keep it up forever and that she would soon have to actively look for Gray to get his forgiveness sooner or later. She knew that she wouldn't be able to carry on knowing that her 'Saviour' hated her guts.

'funny,' she thought brokenly. 'I had no idea just how much I needed him until I lost him…' She shook the thought away as quickly as possible however when she saw Magnolia station closing in. She checked herself for any sign of distress and exited the train as soon as it pulled in.

"Erza!"

She heard Gildarts angry voice behind her and looked at him with a glare, hoping that would keep him away.

To her dismay however, Gildarts was unscathed. Whatever angered him must've been bad.

"What is it?" She asked, tiredness coating her tone…

"Did you have anything to do with it?!" He ground out. "Well?!"

"What are you talking about..."

"Gray!"

Erza froze at the mention of her old friends name. She really had to try to keep her composure, at least until she got to her dorm…

"What about him?..." She almost stuttered but she managed to stop that in time.

But the ace of Fairy Tail had seen her slight changes and knew immediately what the answer would be with out even asking her. He had never been so disappointed with his guild before. He was especially disappointed with Erza and Natsu. Those two had known almost as long as Cana did and they were on the same team as him so to hear that they were one of the first to betray him was very surprising indeed.

"No need to answer, I already know..." He said in a tone that sounded like he was barely restraining his anger towards her.

He turned around and started to head back to the guild, Erza had the misfortune of going the same way as the angry crash mage.

On their way back, Gildarts was remembering how he reacted to the news initially.

Flashback

Gildarts stood in absolute silence as Makarov told him the story of how Gray went undercover to help Natsu keep a promise he made, how he got blamed and punished for it in their anger and how they ruined his home in the process.

Gildarts could be seen shaking very, very slightly. Only Makarov and surprisingly Cana picked it up. They saw his face twitch every now and then, his hand clench and his face slightly become red from (most likely) anger.

Natsu however took it the wrong way…

"See? Gildarts is pissed off with that stripper for betraying us! Now do you se-"

"You bastard!"

Makarov enlarged himself to hold back Gildarts who was currently trying to turn Natsu into a pancake in his inevitable anger.

"Let me go! He needs to be disassembled!" He shouted to Makarov, who just glared at the dragon slayer in warning. Natsu just turned even more pale at the glare.

"No, you are not disassembling the brat!" He commanded. "He has already suffered enough humiliation as we have!"

Eventually, Gildarts gave up and relaxed. He got up and spoke to the master one more time.

"You better hope that he can forgive you, because you all have just lost any respect I had for you…"

And with that he left the guild hall…

Present

"I hate myself..."

That sentence from the scarlet haired mage behind him snapped him out of his memories. He looked back to see that Erza had finally given up the fight with her raging emotions as she was crying slightly.

He sighed, knowing that her tears had become almost a regular occurrence these days… He felt some sympathy for her, but ultimately knew that she had it coming after her misjudgement.

Still, it didn't hurt to help her somehow…

"Listen Erza." Gildarts started. "I not saying that you don't deserve this kind of punishment, because you did this to yourself." He saw Erza look down to the ground. So unlike her. "But if you really do regret what you have done, then perhaps one day Gray may see it and find within himself to forgive you. It may not be now or tomorrow or even this year. But if you truly do regret your actions and apologise he may let you back in to his life. An apology will not do much, but it is all you can do..."

At the end of his little speech he looked at Erza looking at him, her face had changed from despair to determined and she had cleared her self up once more.

"Thank you Gildarts, I do want to be part of his life, I will apologise to him the best I can the next time we meet." Her voice held determination, he hadn't heard it for some time and it did please him to hear her getting back to normal.

Erza couldn't thank Gildarts enough for his words. It felt like her eyes were opened to hope once more and she felt much better after he finished talking. She then vowed to make it her mission to make it up to Gray as soon as possible.

Then Erza remembered the trials were soon…

"WE NEED TO MOVE THIS INSTANT!" She shouted, making Gildarts jump. He then felt her drag him along the floor at a very fast pace, not wanting to be a second later.

Yep, she was definitely feeling better…

::-()-::

"Well that is certainly an unexpected explanation that I was not ready for..."

Gray was fairly shocked at hearing how regretful Lucy was and how much she wanted to make it up to him.

"Well, you are lucky I am in a good mood today. You have some making up to do that is very true, but I can see that you are braking apart on the inside so I guess you will just have to wait until I can fully forgive you." Gray decided. "After all, you did put me in this situation."

Lucy looked down but gave Gray a tight hug to thank him. He didn't hug her back but that was to be expected.

Wendy had told them that they had little time left before they had to leave. All except Mirajane and Gray remained.

"Don't you have to get you're stuff ready?" Gray questioned.

Mirajane just smiled…

"I am wearing everything I bought."

"So, you're dress and a coat I am guessing." He deduced.

She blushed, he really did know us if he knew that.

It was a silly thought but it sounded good enough to her…

"Yeah, pretty much..."

Mirajane then did something unexpected. She quickly gave Gray a very tight hug. He was both shocked and scared. He was shocked because of the sudden action and scared because he could feel his air supply being cut off.

Then she surprised him again…

"I'm so sorry Gray. I really did want to speak up but I let my shock get the better of me. I could've done something about it but I was to weak to say something!" She was in tears at this point.

And Gray was instantly in a vulnerable situation.

"U-Uh hey! Don't worry Mira. Y-You were shocked like I was..." Gray mentally smacked himself for tripping over his words. "To be honest, I don't think that it would've made much of a difference."

Mira shook her head, which was embedded in Grays chest.

"You would have known that some of us were on you're side. You wouldn't have had to go through those months thinking you had no one!"

Gray at this point hugged her back as she cried for his pain. He felt bad making someone cry but he had no way of stopping this. So he just stood their with Mira seemingly melted into his body.

Mira was surprised to feel warmth coming from the ice mage. It was very ironic…

They eventually let go of eachother when Gray told her that they had been their for the last two minutes. She waved to Gray as she started her trek down the mountain.

As she made her way down the pathway, Mirajane had been thinking over the whole episode with Gray. She was slightly flustered at her own actions but at the same time she didn't. It made no sense to anyone else but her.

He had been warm when she hugged him. She smiled at how ironic the whole thing was. Then she remembered how good he had looked with all his muscles and how well they fit onto his body and her thoughts instantly travelled somewhere else entirely…

She shook her head and her face became redder than Erza's hair. Had she just thought about her and Gray? She went over his pro's and cons. His pro's were that he still seemed to care about the people close to him (which she hoped included her), he was intelligent, fair, kind and seemed like fun to be around.

She could've gone on all the way down with pro's so she went to the cons.

He still seemed to want to punish the rest of the guild (fair enough was her thoughts), he had definitely changed over the last seven months so he must've had some downsides she hadn't seen yet and he seemed slightly angry with everything.

The last one made almost no sense and she had struggled to find any faults with him. Not to mention her rapidly growing feelings for the ice mage.

She saw the others waiting for her and she quickly fixed her flustered self up, she didn't want anyone to know about her new crush (she guessed).

::-()-::

Flare had been a bundle of nerves ever since Gray left for his personal escapade to wherever he was going. She had gone straight back to their hotel room and was reading a book on what she guessed was smut.

Her face went read at the more than graphic descriptions in the pages. She wasn't the biggest fan of these books but it was better than going outside, where she had no clue on how to act properly or sitting on her bed, staring at the wall.

She then remembered that she had not read the whole page on the request she and Gray took. Freaking out, she took it out of her draw and quickly read the rest.

'Incapacitate, don't kill unless you have no other choice. Reward: 500.000 Jewel. Bonus: 150.000 (you only get the bonus if you manage to get all eight members).

Your sincerely,

The mayor of Gliese'

Shit…

She forgot to tell Gray that.

::-()-::

Wendy and co' arrived back in Magnolia five minutes ago…

Their spirits were lifted by a wide margin after their talk with Gray. Lucy was starting to smile again even if they were small ones. Wendy felt like jumping up and down in happiness from the positive outcome. Levy, Max and Wakaba were happy that Gray wasn't going to turn them into human ice creams any time soon and Mirajane was pleased with how everyone's mood was a whole lot more better than they were before the meet up.

They had two or three minutes left before they reached the guild and they were slightly anxious about entering as Master was sure to ask them where they had been.

"Oh!" Mira's voice chirped in sudden realisation. Everyone looked at the barmaid.

"I just remembered that the S-Class tournament will be starting in two days!"

That sparked up conversation.

"What are the tournaments about?" Asked Lucy.

"They are tournaments for the hopefuls to become S-Class mages if they win." came the poorly said explanation from Wakaba.

"They take place on Tenroujima island." Added Mirajane.

"Well good luck guys. I won't stand a chance at becoming a hopeful." Whined Max.

Levy just looked at him with a face that said 'Really'.

"You just need to improve you're control on you're magic and you will have a very good chance at becoming a hopeful."

Before they could carry on talking, The doors to Fairy tail opened and the members looking at them. Some with smiles and some with scowls.

Lucy saw that Natsu was one of those who were scowling…

Erza was looking at them with a tiny smile. It was nice to see her recovering. Hopefully, she will be fine to take part in the trials. Perhaps be one of the judges.

Makarov's voice was calm.

"Welcome back brats..."

::-()-::

I don't actually mind this chapter to much…

Once more, I apologise for my absence but i'm back and as slow as my connection may be, I will continue to pump these bastards out.

TRIVIA TIME!

(FT oriented)

1: If you could make you're OTP canon, how would you do it and which arc would they become an item? Most importantly, does one of them die? (I am a sadist ass)

I would have it be Grayza and they would get together just after the Grand magic games arc. Gray would've been the one to beat Jellal instead of Plotsu and they would have much more screen time than Nalu. Gray would die being a hero and Erza is forever emotionally crippled. Happy days.

2: If you could kill a character who would you kill?

Gray on the final arc of fairy tail, because he is my favourite character. Natsu would lose his power though and be slightly feared and he would be sad. Happy days.

3: If you could Change an arc to you're liking, what one would it be and how would you change it?

I would change the Avatar arc. Natsu would not one shot the god. The whole team would take it out with some difficulty. Natsu would have to learn to trust Gray again and Juvia would not even be in the arc. They would find out about Gray a different way.

Thanks for reading and stay cool,

-Viperhat


	12. Tenrou: part 5

Hello everyone.

It seems that my WB keeps on spiking every now and then so updates may become more sporadic as the story goes on…

But I have just as much determination as Rythian and his Blackrock chronicle so you definitely expect this story to be finished.

Now remember, as this is fanfiction things will be different. Rules, plots, scenes and characters. You all ready know that but just make sure to keep that in mind as I have trouble remembering things. (How surprising…)

But I warn you now, this chapter is going to be a mess. I have not seen Tenrou for a long time and it is quite foggy in my mind. But I will try to find a way around it. But this one will not be very good.

Let's read…

::-()-::

"Stop, thief!"

Flare heard the cry of one of the townsfolk and almost instantly she saw the 'thief' run past her. Wanting to make Gray proud she took off after the thief to catch him.

Or her, whatever, she couldn't tell from this distance…

She was catching up to the thief quickly, but the chase took her through the markets, the residential area and through the centre of town. Just how long could this thief run for?!

Thankfully; the thief did the most stupid thing he/she could've done. He went straight into the train station.

Flare couldn't help but grin maliciously at this development. Surely Gray would e back any minute now. All she had to do is either keep the git busy for a few minutes or beat the him here and now.

She saw the thief looking for some sort of way out of her predicament. Flare wasn't going to allow that.

"Now where do you think you're going hmm?" She grinned at hoe the thief stiffened at hearing her voice.

"Stay out of my way girl, you got me here so now I can either kill you, take you're stuff and then leave or you let me go and you keep you're sorry life." The thief spoke. "Make you're choice..."

The thief was a he, that was for sure…

"How about a third option?" Flare spoke to him as if she was talking to a child. "I just beat the snot out of you and take you to the authorities." As soon as she ended her sentence she launched her hair towards the thief who was shocked by the bizarre attack.

Even she couldn't question it's uniquity sometimes.

Her hair wrapped around the thief, who just struggled to move in the tight grip. Flare willed her hair to lift him up into the air and keep him there. She wasn't about to make any mistakes here.

"Now perhaps you'll cooperate with me now..."

Then she heard the train pull in and she mentally smacked herself for not hearing the damn thing closing in earlier.

She saw the many doors open and one of those doors had the person she was waiting for. He looked over at her and his eyes quickly darted towards the thief engulfed in her hair.

He grinned in amusement…

"I see you've been keeping you're self busy Flare."

::-()-::

(2 hours later)

"Oh come on, please..."

Gray had been sitting in the hotel room listening to Flare begging him to tell him what he had been doing. Whilst her constant whiny voice was driving him insane he decided to read the request that for some reason was unfolded and laying on top of HIS BED!?

"Flare? Have you been sleeping in my bed?!" he jumped up and almost shouted.

Flare jumped at the sudden noise…

"No! Why do you want me too?" she teased after recovering.

Gray blushed at her blunt teasing… How did they get on this topic? Oh right, he did it…

"No, no, no, no! I just saw the sheets slightly crumpled and the request unfolded on my bed. I didn't mean it like that!" Gray almost stumbled over his own words many times. He heard her giggle and his face soured at realising the reason for her amusement.

She was a tease…

He didn't see her face frown ever so slightly at his reply however. Flare was hoping he would tease back so she could hint towards her slowly growing feelings for him. But she composed herself and told him why.

She honestly didn't know that she was in Gray bed. But she wasn't about to tell him that. She felt bad but she didn't want things to be awkward between them so she just told him that had read it on his bed because it was closer to the draw he put the request in.

He seemed to find that acceptable.

She told him about the last piece of the request and he was slightly shocked to hear that he had overlooked some of the request but didn't say anything except 'very well'.

"Flare."

She looked at Gray when he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I think I may have an idea on where the Grimore heart guild will be in a few weeks."

She perked up at hearing that piece of news. Curious, she asked him where he found that out.

Gray told her that he heard the thief she locked up mumbling about Grimore heart needing a few more jewel to get ready to invade Tenroujima.

Flare was confused. What's a 'Tenroujima'?

Seeing her confusion, Gray explained.

"Tenroujima is fairy tail's holy ground. It is said that the first guild master is buried their and that the tree gives the guild something or another, i'm not really sure on the details." His expression was cold, flare could understand that feeling alright. She herself had an angry expression plastered on her face at the mention of Fairy tail.

Gray then gave her some more news.

"if I am correct, in a few weeks the S-Class trials will begin too..." He said. Pondering on the possible connection. "Maybe the next set of trials will take place on Tenrou. It's not very easy to tell but it doesn't matter. We know that Grimore Heart are going to be there in two or three weeks so that means we will leave for the island in a week."

Gray took a massive breath before continuing on…

"That will give some time to find our way on the island and discuss possible advantage points for an ambush or separation technique. I have heard a rumour that Grimore heart have sent out one of their own to collect things and that in itself leads me to believe that you have just dealt with him as I think that sumo guy, thief thing was the mage that they sent out. So if that is correct, that means we only have to deal with seven instead of eight."

Gray grinned at her before slapping his hands on his knees and beginning to take big breaths once more…

Flare knew what the grin meant and felt pride and a bit flattered at how proud he seemed to be with her.

"So in short, great work Flare. Even if that isn't the mage from Grimore Heart, you have still stop someone from breaking the law. Something you would not have done a few months back." Gray then passed out on his bed.

Flattered and very amused, Flare went over to her bed and laid down in it before turning out the light and going to sleep.

Her final thoughts before letting unconsciousness take her over was 'I am really starting to enjoy my time with him a lot more, I can't wait for tomorrow'

Smiling at that thought, she finally dozed off…

::-()-::

"Lucy KICK!"

Natsu landed several feet from Lucy's front door. He got up whilst rubbing his head thinking over what just happened.

Flashback

"AHH! What are you doing in my house again Natsu!?" Screeched Lucy.

Natsu looked at her as if the answer was obvious…

"I came here to ask you something."

Lucy's eyes narrowed at his tone. It held confusion and a tinge of anger. What got him in this state now.

"Well what is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Why did you and the others try to take on Gray by yourself and how did you all get back in one piece?!"

Lucy's eyes widened at Natsu's question. How in the hell did he find out?

"How did you know that!?" She asked a little more loudly than she would usually. Natsu instantly had confirmation.

"Erza was sent out by Gramps to see where you and the others went. I don't know how they communicate but I know you and that group of yours tried to take him on!" before Lucy could reply Natsu continued.

"You know that you wouldn't be able to take him on! The only one who would've stood a chance would've been Mirajane! Not you or any of the others with you!" Natsu didn't realize what he had said until it was too late. Lucy had tears threatening to fall and she looked absolutely pissed.

She grabbed him by his hair and opened her front door before performing her infamous 'Lucy kick', sending him flying.

Present

The rest was history…

Natsu had found out what he did wrong but he knew there wasn't anything he could do tonight now. He would have to wait until the morning before pleading to Lucy that he was sorry and that he wouldn't say those things to her again.

But he felt very angry, almost as angry as he had ever been. He wouldn't be on the verge of breaking team Natsu if That stripping bastard didn't decide to turn evil all of a sudden.

In Natsu's mind, everything bad that happened to him after the Dragnoid incident was all Gray's fault.

And he would pay…

::-()-::

"So it seems that Cain has been apprehended by the Authorities..." Said Master Hades. Stroking his long beard slowly. "This isn't a problem, let him rot in that cell of his as a punishment for failing me."

The group in front of him nodded in agreement.

Hades spoke once more.

"Azuma..." He said, looking at the tall man with brown confetti-like hair. "After we attack the main group you will go to the centre of the island and attempt to drain the mages of their power. We cannot have too many interruptions." 'Azuma' nodded and Hades looked at the next person.

"Rustyrose..." He said to the tall, lanky man with silver hair. You will look for our target on the west side of the island." 'Rustyrose' made dramatic bow and stepped back.

"Ultear, Meredy.." The two females take two steps forward. "You too will search around the outskirts. He could possibly be somewhere near the sea."

"Capricorn." he looks at the tall goat-like humanoid, who just looks back. "You will drop us off at all of our points. You will then help search for Zeref." 'Capricorn' bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"What about me..." Hades looked back toward blue note stinger.

"You will stay here..." Blue note didn't seem pleased with that answer.

"If the seven kin of purgatory are defeated then I will join the fight."

"You will stay here… Deputy." Hades growled. Blue note, whilst good in a fight never really listened to his superiors.

"You're seven kin may lose, I will stay put until they lose, then I will join whether you like it or not." Blue note replied with an emotionless face.

Hades could not be bothered to argue so he just agreed to the terms. He got up off his throne and walk towards the door, dismissing the others.

"Be prepared everyone, in two weeks we journey to Tenroujima island to find Zeref..."

::-()-::

Erza was in her dorm room. Makarov had told her who the hopefuls were as well as Gildarts and Mirajane so they could pack up and ready themselves for the trials.

She was packing up her many armours when she found her adamantine armour. She hurriedly pack it and tried to keep the memories back. Then for the rest of the packing she couldn't help but think how Gray would've been in the trials this year.

She wouldn't admit to him ever about her true opinion on that matter, but she genuinely looked forward to actually doing those S-Class missions with him. Who wouldn't have wanted too? He got along with literally everyone in the guild (except Natsu of course). Back then he was that one person you could trust whole heartedly, then she remembered his punishment again and wished that she had just left the bloody armour alone.

It wasn't worth the pain rising up in her again…

Seeing Gray on the mountain, talking with Wendy and the group made jealousy spark up inside her, she wanted to be the one talking with Gray like that again. She wanted to be the one being hugged back by him. She knew she didn't deserve it but she had really missed him looking at her with his friendly smile and helping her when she really needed it.

She even missed helping him when he needed a pick-me-up…

She remembered Natsu going on about Wendy and the group trying to beat Gray by themselves and for once, she just let him land him self in trouble. How could think that Gray was still evil at this point was ridiculous and if he truly believed what he had implied then he deserved whatever punishment he would receive!

She had two weeks before the hopefuls and S-Class mages were to leave for Tenrou. So she was going to make the most of her time left on Magnolia before leaving. She hadn't eaten a single Cheesecake since she lost against Gray so she had to make up and cash in her daily cheesecake intake.

Little did she know, that in two weeks shit would hit the fan hard and fast…

::-()-::

I will have you guys know that I have been sitting at this computer for the whole day just trying to think on how I could make this chapter decent. This is the result so I hope you enjoy.

Also I swear I messed up some of the character personalities in this chapter. Sorry for not having tons of action in this chapter but this chapter is the calm before the storm.

And if you have seen the Tenrou arc, you know that this will be a f**king blizzard!

TRIVIA TIME!

1: What FT Pairing do you hate the most?

Natza (Natsu x Erza). I do not even need an explanation for this poor excuse of a pairing but if I were to pick one from the ARCHIVE of problems, I would pick this one.

Natsu does not care for anything other than fighting and eating. He only shows his over-used traits in a fight. His relationship with Erza shows nothing that could even suggest something more between them. That and Natsu doesn't even deserve to be titled as a character, so how could he deserve someone like Erza?

I will not go any further.

Just to let you guys know, if you ship this then good for you, but if anyone says my ship is more flawed Natza, Gruvia or Jerza, then I will dress that persons ship down just like mine was…

2: If you could place an entirely new arc somewhere into the story, where would you put it and what would the arc be about?

I would place my arc between the Key of the starry sky arc and The Grand Magic Games arc. It would be Called the 'Tenebris spectre arc' It would go somewhat like this…

Team Natsu go on a job to stop a dark guild from committing mass murder on a massive town nearby. They find a group of four mages from the guild and proceed to fight them. During the fight Erza, Lucy, Wendy or Natsu would be about to be killed with a spell from one of the mages but Gray jumps in front of the spell, it doesn't kill him but it leaves him in a bad state.

The mages take Gray from team Natsu and Erza would go stir crazy trying to locate the dark guild and rescue Gray. After a few days of the same thing, Natsu or Lucy would question Erza on why she is scared. She would tell them about how Gray had helped her become the person she is today. Not just the river scene but a lot more.

I won't go on…

3: What song do you hate the most?

I hate anything like dub step as that isn't music or anything like 2013 to 2015 hip hop. Especially that awful Megan Trainor song 'All about that bass'.

In my opinion; a song needs three things to be considered a song. One out of three is 'yeah not bad bad but not note worthy'. Two out of Three is 'Pretty good' and the full three is 'This is beautiful…'

It is a shame that music these days is so shallow and boring. They almost all lack the three essentials (as stated before.)

But thanks for soldiering on in this chapter and stay cool,

-viperhat


	13. Tenrou: part 6

Hello dudes and dudettes…

I am running out of things to call you. That was one of my last.

Before we start the chapter I thought I would share some things that were originally going to happen (so far) in this story but I took out because I either didn't like it or I thought I would be going overboard.

1: Gray was originally going to be banished in after the Galuna island arc but I scrapped that because I couldn't think of a good enough reason to get him banished.

2: Gray was originally going to be an sss-class mage in the 'Changed arc'. I scrapped this because it had no build up or any inkling to show had trained to have such power.

3: Gray was originally going to save Erza from Jellal in the tower of heaven. That was scrapped because of where I started. 'He won't harm you' (yet to be finished) was my way of having that scene without the massive power Gray has in this fic (if you couldn't tell). Also, without the plot of TRE.

I won't share any more out until I get further into the story.

Anyway… LETS READ!

::-()-::

Two weeks had past and the S-Class hopefuls were all packed and ready to leave for the island, unknowing to the trials this year had for them.

Natsu had been picked for the trials again and once more he chose happy as his partner. Juvia had chosen Lisanna as her partner and she was unsure on how to feel about the whole tournament. Cana was acting strangely, she was a hopeful and she had picked Lucy to be her partner.

The other hopefuls, Elfman, Levy, Freed and Mest were all on board along with their partners who were Evergreen, Gajeel, Bickslow and Wendy. They were all thinking on the trials and what they were going to be.

"C'mon, Hurry up you brats!" Makarov was getting impatient, he felt like sailing off without the other hopefuls on board to amuse himself and dark look from Gray and Mira stopped him in his tracks.

He saw Natsu and Happy board the boat and mentally cheered before closing the massive wooden door and moving the boat out of the docks.

A few hours later, Makarov let Gildarts take control of the ship (grudgingly) and sat down on one of the many deck chairs on board the ship. He looked around and raised his brow at how far apart the most powerful team were.

Erza was sitting with Freed and Bickslow, keeping the latter from starting a fight between him and Evergreen. Evergreen seemed red about something as she glared at the tongue waggling wacko.

Natsu seemed to be talking with Lisanna and his exceed. Lisanna put her hand on the dragon slayers shoulder and said something to him that made grin with confidence again. Makarov wasn't what the junior take over mage said to him but he guessed it being some form of encouragement. He had been seemingly more angry and sulky recently so Makarov was relieved to see the brat put on his average grin once more.

He looked at Lucy and he was slightly startled to see her giving a hidden glare to Natsu. Maybe Natsu annoyed her again? He seemed to be very good at doing that. But she seemed to more pissed off than usual. Her eyes held some anger and slight dark glint which faded when she looked away from the dragon slayer.

That worried the guild master slightly…

The team was drifting apart, without Gray their to act as the buffer between them three they were falling apart very slowly. If Makarov had to describe their relationship now he would've described it as a ticking time, They were just waiting to blow.

And the saddest thing about it was that there was nothing he could do about it.

::-()-::

Gray and Flare had set up a camp on the island a week ago and they both had most of the island covered. They knew most of the islands pathways and secret short cuts as well as many vantage points that dotted the island.

Gray Had told Flare to worry about the north and west side of the island and skirt around the inner parts from time to time.

That left him with the outer edges and the south and east. They would then both meet up and search the centre of the island to see if they had missed anyone before either leaving with the mages dead or alive, or Gray would go back out whilst Flare guarded the criminals.

"Oh go on Gray! Lets just have one quick hand to hand duel. I just want to see where I stack up against you." Flare knew how to get what she wanted from Gray most of the time, if she wanted to spar with him then all she had to do was carry on begging and he would soon crack.

Oh how she loved it when her tactic worked on him…

Gray got up with a sigh, he was tired after learning the many routes of Tenrou. All he wanted to do was catch a few Z's before getting to work. But Flare had finally got him up.

Gray looked at her tiredly.

"You know you will have the advantage of being fully awake right?" He asked irritatedly. He saw her grin freakishly at him.

"That is why I am asking you now." her face then took on a scary expression before she launched her light red hair at him, hoping to catch him before he could even begin.

Unlucky for her, Gray counted by using his Devil slaying ice on on her hair, freezing it in place before charging at her sleepily with his fists raised.

She blocked his right hook and attempted to knee him in the stomach, he swiftly pushed her pale leg away and used his right leg to sweep her off of her feet. She landed on her back and Gray went to pin her down but after watching him spar with his magical ice dummies Flare knew by his positioning what pin he was going for.

She buried her feet into his chest and threw him over her head before getting up and attempting to knock him out with a punch to the back of his head.

She instantly regretted that move as she saw Gray roll a handstand and push off the ground and launch his feet into her shoulders, knocking her down. He took advantage of her prone form and managed to run over to her and pin her down in such a short space of time Flare was unable to process what had just happened.

She had never seen that particular move performed by him before and was once more beaten by her partner/Crush (she would never tell him that).

She then remembered that he was still sleepy when he was fighting and was slightly jealous at how he could still be so graceful and skilled in battle whilst in such a fatigued state.

She made that very clear by muttering empty insults that were feuled by her spark of jealousy. She heard him laugh at her childishness and she stuck her tongue out at him again.

This only served to his amusement even more…

After his laughter died down he helped her up and rested a hand upon her slim shoulders. She looked at him as he gave her a proud smile.

"Don't worry Flare, you did well against me there. The bandits and mercenaries I face don't even last as long as thirty seconds most of the time. Our fight here was only three minutes but remember it was a fist fight. I have had many brawls in my past so I have had more than enough experience to counter you."

Gray let that info sink in before continuing on.

"If it was a real fight we would've been using our magic and then things would be more interesting. You are a lot more better at defence rather than offence, you were a lot more quicker than I was in that fight so stick to you're defence and only attack when you see an opening or a crack in my defence or offence. I only got you because you tried to attack me instead of looking for any sudden movements. It was more luck than it was skill in this fight. You did very well eitherway."

She blushed at his compliment, it didn't matter how sour she felt just a few words of encouragement from Gray could lift her spirits sky high.

Before he or she could do anything else, they heard something. It sounded like a ship of some sort with lots of people on board.

"Stay here..." Gray ordered quietly, Flare nodded and went back over to their tent.

Gray took off towards the noise, he went through shrubs, bushes and overgrown grass before finding the source of the noise. He saw the familiar mark on the sails and grew slightly pale.

"Oh shit..."

He saw the many members of the fairy tail guild emerge from the boat and he instantly saw the three dragon slayers. He acted very quickly.

"Ice make: Skin coat..."

He felt the cool frost cover his entire body, feeling slightly better and more safe, he quickly darted to a better hiding spot, doing his best not to rustle any leaves on the way. He couldn't get back to the camp as the members had decided to make their camp right in front of his path back.

He would just have to wait this out.

Oh for F*ck sake! Why did they have to do the stupid trials here of all places?! They couldn't have picked a worse location if they had tried!

He then heard Makarov speak.

'He must be about to announce the first trial' Gray thought darkly.

"Alright everyone gather around." Makarov ordered. The guild members did as they were told.

"The first trial is based you're power and luck. The seven paths behind me will only allow one team each to pass, after that they will close behind that team. Three of these paths have one S-Class mage guarding them. They are the 'hard' battle paths. The rest connect to one other path at some point, this means that the teams that choose these paths will have to fight one another to move onward. Good luck and may the best mage win."

Gray listened one as Makarov finished his announcement and watched as everyone dashed around to take a pathway each.

He really hoped that Natsu lost…

::-()-::

A few miles away, an air ship was also approaching the sacred island. It looked very menacing, painted in dark colours and creating a looming shadow underneath it. This was the Grimore heart airship.

Zancrow was on the deck, itching to get off the damn thing and find someone to kill. It had been hours since his last one and he had been ordered to save his energy to cause destruction by master Hades. It was like he expected company or something…

He was not pleased by the order but he knew the price of defying the master. It wasn't pretty.

But he couldn't wait to get down on the island and roast some fairies if that was the 'company' Hades was expecting. He couldn't wait to hear their screams of pain and suffering and he would relish in watching their skin turn coal black as the life left their eyes.

He let out a quiet psychotic laugh at the very thought. He wondered if the 'Salamander' was there at all? He couldn't wait to show him how puny his flame was in comparison to his godly inferno.

But it didn't matter, death was on his mind and he could wait a few more hours if it meant frying some mages to crispy husks…

::-()-::

Well how was that for you guys? Good? Bad? Sexy? Ugly?

I liked this one surprisingly. It took me forever (once again) but It was actually very relaxing for once. I enjoyed like the others so the relaxation was a bonus.

C'mon, say it with me,

TRIVIA TIME!

1: Do you play video games? If you do what is you're favourite?

I do and my favourite is Shadow the Hedgehog… I will be honest SA 1&2 sucked as well as sonic CD.

Would scar you for life if I said that Sonic06 wasn't that bad?

Well I don't care if you hate that game… I wuv it!

2: Whats the most awkward moment you have experienced?

Mine was playing football. I was the goal keeper and my friend passed me the ball. Unfortunately, he kicked it awkwardly so it ended up hitting my face and ricocheting into the goal.

Yup… that happened.

3: What is the most annoying thing that fanfiction authors can do?

I would say just vanishing all of a sudden with no explanation. I'm sure we would understand if they had a reason to leave but to leave with no closure? That does get on my nerves.

But it may be a bit insensitive of me to say… But that is just my opinion.

Anyway, thanks for watching and stay cool,

-viperhat


	14. Tenrou: part 7

Hello you fleshy things…

I would've updated yesterday but I managed to destroy my already crappy sleeping pattern (what pattern).

I will be honest, I have no idea what i'm going to do with this situation. I guess we will just see what I manage to create.

LETS READ!

::-()-::

Natsu and Happy ran down their path as fast as they could. Natsu wasn't going to allow anyone to beat this time. This time he would be the one to become S-Class.

"Come on Happy!" He shouted over his shoulder. "We don't want to lose the trials already now do we?"

"No sir!" He heard the exceed chirp from behind him.

He turned back to face the direction he was running in but saw Gildarts Clive standing just a few metres away from him. Natsu skidded to a halt before he could crash into the powerful mage.

He saw Gildarts smirk at his pale complexion…

"You Natsu are very unlucky." He started. "I am not in the best of moods and you have the honour of becoming my punching bag for however long you can stand."

Natsu suddenly grinned.

"I will beat you this time! Just you watch!"

He was so distracted from declaring his inevitable victory that he didn't see Gildarts quickly close the distance and knock him out with a powerful punch.

"Well, that was disappointing..."

::-()-::

'One hundred and forty three…'

Gray was on his way to falling asleep from absolute boredom. He had been counting leaves for the last fifteen minutes and he was getting very, very annoyed and bored.

"Come on you old twat… get a bloody move on already." He muttered impatiently. He almost jumped for joy when he saw Makarov begin his trek to what Gray presumed was the next trial area.

About bloody time…

Gray saw his chance to make his way back to his camp. Flare was probably going to give him the death stare when he got back. As long as she didn't knock him out for worrying her he was okay about that.

He used his Ice grappling hooks to latch onto the many tree branches and swing through the dense forest and after a few minutes he made it back to the camp.

Strange, he saw no sign of Flare anywhere…

Cautiously, he made his way towards the tent and saw that everything was in its original position. Nothing was moved or out of the ordinary but he didn't see Flare anywhere. He was confused. Where the hell was Flare and why the hell didn't she stay put?!

Then Gray felt a presence behind him.

"Well what do I have here?..." cackled a high pitched and slightly crackled voice. Gray turned around quickly to see a blonde haired mage. His hair reached down to his lower back and his red eyes held a psychotic gleam to them.

Gray then remembered something…

"Zancrow, one of the Grimore heart mages. One of the seven kin of purgatory." Gray stated darkly.

Zancrow cackled insanely and spoke in his weird tone once more.

"And you are that 'Absolute Zero' mage aren't you?" He grinned maliciously. "Oh this will be a great way of doing my job."

Gray got ready to fight but was shocked at his opponents attack.

"Fire god's: Bellow!"

A stream of black and immensely hot flames were shot straight at Gray who jumped out of the way in time but when he looked back he saw the tent in ashes.

'Bollocks, he's a god slayer.' Gray frowned and sent a barrage of icy lances towards Zancrow who simply melted them before they even got close to him.

"Maker magic? They call you strong because of maker magic?!" Zancrow laughed at Gray. "That's a good one! Now I will show you just how weak you are." He created a pair of black flamed scythes and rushed at Gray.

He swung at him only for his attack to be blocked by something bitter cold. He looked at Gray and saw that his ice wasn't melting. Gray smirked at his angry and confused expression.

"Lets see who is better then." Gray spoke tauntingly. "The god or the devil."

As soon as Gray ended his sentence he used his free scythe to cut into Zancrows waist. Zancrow grit his teeth at the sudden pain and delivered his own attack.

Gray simply moved out of the way but before he could counter Zancrow had swung at him once more. Gray ducked and attempted to swipe Zancrow off of his feet. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough as Zancrow jumped up in the air and sent another stream of fire at him.

Gray didn't have enough time to dodge so he quickly made a shield from his devil ice. He felt the flame try to cut in to the ice and he felt the heat increase in intensity by every second.

Gray guessed he was focussing on trying to melt his shield and took advantage of the situation. He smirked at the idea that had just popped up in his mind.

He looked up at the enraged Fire god slayer.

"Ice Devils: Rage!"

The icy blast had apparently caught Zancrow off guard and he was sent up into the air by his attack. Gray equipped himself with his ice armour and added the wings before taking off into the sky after Zancrow.

"Ice make: Staff"

He felt the fifteen foot icy bar appear into his hands. He saw Zancrow Recovering in the air and dove straight for him.

"Hey! Flame Fuck!" He shouted. He saw Zancrow look up and before he could say or do anything Gray swung the ice bar into his chin, then he jabbed it into his stomach and finally he smashed it into his crotch.

Zancrows blood red eyes clenched shut as he fell onto his knees in severe pain. After a few seconds he looked up and saw the devil slayer rush towards him with a big sphere of ice surrounding his right hand.

He knew what was about to happen but he couldn't move. The pain was absolutely crippling. He then heard Gray shout the incantation for his spell.

"Ice Devil: Blizzard fist!"

He felt the fist connect with his jaw and he knew no more…

Gray walked up to the unconscious mage and smirked. Zancrow didn't focus on him he just tried to melt his ice instead. That was his downfall.

He felt his back pocket for a pair of handcuffs but quickly pulled his hand away from the pocket as his hands were quickly burned by molten iron.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he felt his fingers char from the liquid. He acted quickly and froze his hands.

He grit his teeth but he couldn't deny that his hand felt better now. Now where the bloody hell was Flare?

::-()-::

Makarov sighed when he saw Gildarts return with an unconscious Natsu slung over his shoulder. He looked at Gildarts for confirmation and he shook his head when he saw the crash mage nod.

"So we have Natsu out of the picture first." Makarov spoke lowly. "Thats a first..."

Gildarts nodded disappointedly. He expected Natsu to lose but at least keep his focus on the target. He was about to speak his mind when he felt a sudden rush of magic power. His eyes widened when he felt the familiar magic take him over.

He looked at the master and he could tell that he felt it to.

"Y-You don't think that was Gray do you?" Makarov asked in a state of shock. He saw Gildarts about to answer him but before he could he saw a giant shadow loom over him. He turned around and saw a massive airship approaching the island very quickly.

The ship fires a few shots of what seem to be magical balls at the island, damaging some of the trees around the Tenrou tree.

Makarov was furious. How dare this random ship attack his guilds island! How dare they attempt to destroy the tree and how dare they invade during his trials!

Gildarts stepped back to let the Guild master do what he needed. He knew that these people were here to cause harm. But he also needed to tell the other guild members. He then saw a red Flare streak up into the sky and realised that they weren't alone with just a ship.

He knew that Erza was the one with the red flare as they all had been given different coloured flares. He thought that they were slightly silly but now he was in love with the idea.

Gildarts quickly ran into the forest, he had to find Gray. If that was Gray then they would have a supreme advantage with him on their side.

As Gildarts ran off, Makarov had begun to enlarge himself to astronomical levels. He looked at the ship and glared.

"Listen here you brats! If you think I will sit here and allow you to destroy my guild, my island and our tree, you have no idea how much of a bad decision you have made!" He shouted angrily. "If you do not turn back now I will use force!"

The ship didn't seem to make any movements except for forward…

Unbeknownst to Makarov, several small balls of magic were gently dropped onto the island in different places. The balls contained the seven (well five) kin of purgatory.

::-()-::

Flare saw the giant Makarov and growled in disgust. The only reason she didn't attempt to hurt anyone here was because Gray had specifically said not to bring harm to the members unless they get in the way.

And she wasn't about to disobey…

Her attention was taken away from Makarov to the weird greenish blue ball floating ever so gently towards her general direction.

She was about to attack it when two people came out of the forest behind her. One was a giant of a man with white hair and very tan skin. The other was a woman, a lot shorter than the man and she had light brown hair and pale skin.

She saw the marks on them and instantly hated them…

"Who're you?" called the woman. Flare glared at her.

"None of your business!" She ground out.

"How dare y-!

Before the woman could finish her sentence, the bubble popped and a slim looking man landed on the ground.

"Ah, it's nice to set foot back on the beautiful ground once more!" The man declared. The three mages looked at him with a look that said 'what's wrong with you?'

He looked up and saw the three looking at him weirdly. He grinned darkly and stuck his arm into the air before spouting out lots of bollocks.

"It seems that some lost fairies have come to challenge the king of the underworld!" He then saw the guild mark of the light red haired mage and was confused.

"It appears that you are an unknown, a wild card and in logical terms, a threat! More of a threat than these weak fairies!" He stopped rambling on and called upon some sort of humanoid beast creature to fight for him.

Flare quickly latched her hair around one of the beasts arms and swung around it to avoid it's crushing blow. She let go of the arm and switched her target to it's legs, hoping to trip it up.

It almost worked, but then she saw the man transform his arm into some sort of sword like claw. He brought it down on her.

She jumped out of the way but her hair was chopped of, she lengthened it again before attacking him directly.

"Hair Brand!"

She flicked her hair against the mans face, burning him.

"Ah! The vile sting of the heat against my face, its painful!" The man then gave his name away. Intentional or not Flare didn't know.

"I, Rustyrose will not lose to the hair demon! Prepare to face my wrath!"

With the two Fairies unconscious, Flare readied herself for a tough fight.

::-()-::

I feel like I have done the build up and the hype injustice in this chapter.

The plot was everywhere. I have gone over it four times and I can't think of a better way to do this. I'll try to do better next chapter.

Also, let me know if you would like me to Go back to my other chapter and correct some of my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I would like to hear your opinion on this.

TRIVIA TIME!

1: What is your favourite fanfiction community?

Mine would be 'Oh for the love of Gray!' sorry if I butchered the name. Punish me if you wish!

2: if you could make a cross-over of any two shows/games/movies, what would you choose? (Grammar, it doesn't exist in this sentence.)

Fairy tail and Sonic the hedgehog. There is just so much you could do with it!

3: What's you're worst fear?

Mine is spiders. But heights do come close (and that is coming from me, a six foot four tall guy).

Thank you for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	15. Tenrou: part 8

Hello everyone,

So five days huh? That's a new record…

I don't have any excuse so all I can do is both ask for you're forgiveness for the long time it took to get this out and the quality of this chapter.

After lots of restarting and annoyed growls from yours truly I have finally got something I believe is good enough to be posted.

I just hope you guys like this one because this one I am sort of wary about posting.

LETS READ!

::-()-::

Flare stared at both the creature and Rustyrose, She had no idea on how she was going to stop this guy and his little pet.

With no idea in mind she rushed towards the creature, wrapping her hair around it's arm again and swinging around it and landing a powerful kick on Rustys chest sending him a few feet back and on his ass.

"Ah! You vile wench!"

Flare sighed after she landed, couldn't this guy stop talking shit for moment? He had only spoke a few sentences and he was already giving her a headache…

Rusty commanded his creature to attack, it moved towards Flare and swung its massive fist at her. Flare swiftly dodged the attack and countered with a heavy lash from her hair brand that whipped across the creatures face severely burning half of it face.

The thing roared in pain and attempted to squash her under its massive foot, it failed as she moved out of the way in time but she was struck by Rustys claw-sword arm thing and she was sent flying into the nearby rocks creating a massive crater upon impact.

"Ow." She whimpered out. The attack had left a big cut down the entirety of her left leg. It was bleeding badly but it would kill her.

However, if she took more of those attacks then they may very well do just that…

She got and rushed the monster once more, she got up close and made a hammer out of her hair which she brought down on the monsters head. The monster was grounded for a few seconds and for those second Flare thought that she had beaten it.

When Rusty took up the mantle and started to attack her with just as much ferocity she knew that she had made a mistake in attacking.

Rusty charged at her with his claw arm and a new golden shield from his other arm, he struck her across the face with the shield and knocked her into the sky with his claw before jumping up to her and smacking her down into the ground hard.

Flare coughed and sputtered. She got up shakily and was about to rush him again when she saw the monster finally get back up again. She knew that she had no more strength in her to attack them anymore and she couldn't think of any sort of stratagem that would beat them.

She had lost…

Then a memory resurfaced.

Flashback

"You're a lot better at defending than you are attacking." Gray said "You did good either way here, well done."

Present

She then remembered their little training session before everything started blowing up. She would've kissed Gray if he was there for both being hot and for giving her the best idea ever for taking this drama queen down.

"The garden of Eden has just seen the battle between the king of the underworld and the mere hair demon." He sighed loudly. "And it seems that demon was just as much trash as the fairies that lay in the ruins of the great beasts strike!"

Rusty stopped talking bollocks when he saw her stand up. He grinned sadistically at her will to beat him. It wouldn't happen if he had no limbs.

"I think it is you're turn to feel the 'vile sting of defeat' you ponce." Flare rasped before getting into her defensive stance. As Gray had said, she was much, much better at defence than offence.

It's time to put that to the test…

Rusty ran at her, hoping to hit her in her weakened state. He was surprised to see his claw arm engulfed in a miasma of red hair. Once his arm was unable to escape Flare swung him into multiple rocks and trees before slamming him into the ground and finally flinging him into his monster.

He and the beast fell to the ground, he got up slowly but before he could do anything he was quickly burned by flares white hot hair brand again, this time her hair slashed his chest and his chin. He yelped at the intense heat burning his skin and he was instantly back on the ground again.

Flare wasn't going to allow him to get back up this time, she saw the creature rushing towards her, ready to strike her down and she waited until the beast was close enough before jumping out of the way of her attack.

Unfortunately, Rustyrose was still down and he couldn't move out of the way in time. He took the blow of his own creation, knocking him out for a long time.

The creature had faded shortly after it beat its own master.

The fight was over and Flare grinned weakly before limping over to the downed mage and slapping a pair of anti-magic handcuffs on him before dragging him away to the camp site.

Hopefully Gray wasn't having as much of a hard time as she had just had…

::-()-::

Gray winced, his fingers were still in pain and he still had another five mages to go before he fill the quota for the job.

Zancrow was unceremoniously slung over his shoulder, having been knocked out a few minutes ago he wasn't exactly going to be walking just yet.

Gray wondered how Flare was doing and if she was safe, he couldn't help but worry about her safety. She was one of the few people he cared about now and if he lost her or one of the others, he would lose his damn mind.

He still was pissed off about the cuffs melting in his pockets. If he had known that Grimore heart had a god slayer on their team he would've brought along the better cuffs. Unfortunately, the lack of information he had on them meant he was starved for preparation…

He was suddenly cut off from his salty thoughts as he saw a pair of girls walking towards him.

The one on the right easily towered over the one on the left, she had a dark violet colour to her hair, onyx eyes and she was wearing a skin tight battle suit. Gray had to admit she was a good looking girl but he didn't really pay attention other than to gather quick info. He wasn't a pervert like Loke who would been trying to flirt with the woman.

The other girl was clearly still in her early teens. She had pink hair, not Natsu pink but actual bubblegum pink, with a golden tiara on top of her head. She was wearing what appeared to be tight denim…

That was a bleached pink…

This girl obviously had an unhealthy obsession with the colour pink. That much Gray was aware about.

They stopped walking when they noticed him. The older woman had an expression of utter hatred on her face, as did the younger.

Gray was surprised to see those expressions aimed at him, what had he done to piss those two off? He didn't know and he didn't really care to much either.

"You must be Gray Fullbuster, or 'Absolute Zero' as people call now…" The older lady spoke.

Gray inwardly groaned, what was it with people calling him that ridiculous nickname?! He looked at the older Lady and spoke evenly.

"I am. Do I get the pleasure of knowing your names?" He asked.

"All you need to know is that I will be the last thing you see before you perish..." The older lady replied before sending what seemed to be an orb towards him.

He easily dodged the projectile and dropped Zancrow before Creating a bazooka and firing a big chunk of ice at the duo.

He was shocked to see the older girl flick her wrist, making his ice creations to disappear…

"What the f-"

He was cut off by the sound of rapid footsteps getting louder and more specifically towards him, he turned around to see that Zancrow had got back up and was charging towards him with a new passion lighting his red eyes.

"You can't beat all three of us Zero!" He cackled before slashing his fiery scythes at Gray.

Gray made his own scythes and blocked the attack before shoving the god slayer back and delivering and kick to his chin, knocking him on his back. Gray went to finish him of again but before he could attack him his scythes were taken away again by the older lady.

Zancrow took the opportunity to grab Grays neck and burn him. Gray screamed as he felt the intense flames char his neck, he acted quickly by using his devil ice to freeze Zancrows neck. Zancrow felt the biting ice freeze his neck and he screamed at feeling the ice burn his neck.

Eventually, Gray won out and Zancrow released him. Gray knew that his neck was going to scar slightly, it could've been worse but luckily his natural coolness managed to stop most of his skin from charring to badly.

Gray punched the pained blonde in the face and threw him upwards before kicking his chest, sending him rocketing into the the girls.

They both moved out of the way in time and they sent their own attacks towards Gray. The older sent multiple orbs towards him and the younger sent a flurry of yellow swords at him.

Gray had to move very quickly to dodge each individual projectile, he was almost hit by them many times but he had managed to pull through each and every last one before he sent a wave of Ice towards the two. Knowing that the older girl would vanish his ice, Gray readied his devil ice by creating a bow and aiming it towards the older girl.

Just as he thought, The older girl vanished his ice and he instantly fired his bow and arrow at her, it almost hit and Gray scowled when it didn't hit her. He quickly got up close and personal, sending a flurry of punches and kicks at the two.

They were obviously struggling to block each attack and he knew that they wouldn't be able to keep up with his attacks for to long. Just the younger girl had finally messed up and Gray took the opportunity to punch her in the face and kick her off of the ledge that they were fighting on.

The younger girl fell on top of Zancrow, who had instantly charged towards Gray again with his black fire, Gray formed two scythes out of his devil ice again and blocked his attack once more. Gray had to now block the quicker Zancrow and the fairly strong violet haired mage and if he messed up anywhere he would not like the results.

He jumped into the air and started to dive to the ground, he started spinning and he formed an icy drill around him as he hit the ground. He dug into the ground and his attackers had lost sight of him, he came out of the ground beneath the girl and he kicked her into the blonde god slayer, they collided and he kicked her in the back sending the two Grimore heart mages off the ledge and landing next to the younger girl who had just got back up.

Gray stood on the edge of the ledge and stared at the older girl. He only realised now how familiar she had looked. His eyes widened after he realised just who she looked like.

Flashback

Little Gray was annoyed at how bad his progress was today, Lyon had beat him and he couldn't make anything better than a shield and a hammer. Lyon had taunted and teased him at dinner and he was about to beat the shot out of the silver haired ponce when Ur stepped in between them.

"Will you two just stop for one day! You have been at each others throats all day and I am getting very sick of it today!" She stated before slamming her fists onto both of the boys heads. They both grumbled as they rubbed their sore spots and Lyon went to bed shortly after with Gray following behind a few minutes after.

As he went down the corridor to his room he heard crying, curious, he checked it out. He went into the room he heard the crying from and he saw his master Ur on her knees hugging something to her chest and sobbing heavily.

She seemed to notice him come in because she turned around to see him looking at her with a shocked and somewhat sympathetic expression. She hugged him tightly, surprising Gray. He let her do it though as she was clearly in distress and he wasn't going to let her suffer alone tonight.

The day after, she explained to Gray about why she was a mess the night before and that was how he had learned about Ultear Milkovich. The daughter of his master who had apparently been inflicted with some sort of condition, Ur had sent her to a facility to cure her but he she was told that she had died shortly after treatment started.

It was after that day that Gray had Begun to train harder and harder to not disappoint Ur. After he had heard that he had wanted to stop this kind of shit. He had been told what that was and he had instantly grown wary of it.

He believed his masters daughter to be alive, but he wouldn't say to her outright.

And hopefully one day, he could prove himself right.

Present

"Ultear…"

Gray whispered. He was shocked to see the daughter of Ur willingly taking part in dark activities. He was angered by that fact also.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Zancrow jumping towards him until it was too late. He was punched in the face and he stumbled, Zancrow followed up his attack with a dose of his 'Fire god's: Bellow', sending Gray flying off the ledge and open to one of the younger girls attacks.

He screamed as he felt his sense of pain spike and as a yellow sword pierced his shoulder and chest. Luckily neither had hit anything important but they bloody hurt like buggery.

He couldn't react to the next attack as he saw Ultear fire an orb at him, he wasn't able to move in time and the orb shot into his stomach lifting him up a few feet off the ground.

He then felt another orb strike him in the back as soon as the first orb vanished. He grit his teeth as he was propelled into the ground. He was picked up by Zancrow who punched him so hard in the chest he couldn't help but cough up blood and he was sure he had a few broken ribs from the blow to.

He smashed into the face of the rocky ledge he had fought the trio on, he hit his head pretty hard on the rock so he could only just about see Ultear walk up to him and hold her gloved hand out. He wondered what she was doing when he felt multiple orbs smash into his body, this time they stayed right where they were.

He struggled against the orbs but he couldn't move a muscle after she increased the already pain inducing pressure.

He saw the younger girl walk up to Ultear and he scowled, he wasn't going to lose to a little girl nor was he going to lose to an insane god slayer who looked like a horror movie reject.

He glared at Ultear as she smirked cruelly at him.

"This Meredy is where my past problems end and our future ends. My poor replacement will finally know what happens when you hurt me."

The younger girl or 'Meredy' smiled happily at Ultear, happy for her.

"That's great Ultear! Then we can finally live for once right?" She asked her surrogate mother.

Gray glared at Ultear…

"You think I was your replacement 'Ultear'?!" He bellowed angrily, surprising the two at his ability to speak after the beating he just took. "Your mother had cried her eyes out almost every night. She had so many pictures of you and she would hug them tightly to her chest as she wept! If she could see what you have become she would be torn between being proud and disgusted!"

Gray knew he was digging his own grave and he didn't care…

Ultear was shocked but the expression quickly turned to one of rage.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! THAT WOMAN LEFT TO BE TORTURED BY A FACILITY OF PSYCHOS WHO WOULD PUT ME THROUGH UNIMAGINABLE PAIN! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SUCH PAIN YOU ASS HOLE!" She screamed at him.

Gray was about to rage at her back but then he saw Zancrow charging towards him with a ball of black fire in his hands, he struggled to move but Ultear had just increased the pressure so much that if he tried any further he would break his arms struggling.

"Fire Gods secret technique:" He jumped in the air and pulled his fiery fist back. "Embers of the almighty!" He was close enough to punch him now and that is just what he did. Gray felt the intense heat collied with his cheek bone and he felt his entire body set ablaze.

He screamed in pain from the intense heat as he felt parts of his skin peeling and blistering. He felt like he would pass out at any moment.

After a few moments more he finally reacted and what happened next was both seen and heard from all over the island…

::-()-::

Just to let you guys know this is the fifth re-make for this chapter and I must say I am very annoyed that it took me this long just get it right.

I also apologise to you all for taking this long to post. The summer heat and light has finally caught up to me and I am affect badly by those elements.

Like really badly…

Also, have you seen the new picture for my home page? Or is there even a picture for the home page up? I can't tell. If it is I will tell you now that I made that myself…

And I am very proud of it…

TRIVIA TIME!

1: Who is you're favourite video game character?

Sonic the hedgehog, his games have actual depth to them unlike the Mario games which are the same games with better graphics. He has a personality which makes him more likeable unlike Mario who has no personality what so ever and lastly, his fan-base whilst awful is much better than the Mario fan-base who in my opinion are very snobby and look down upon many other games with faults much less worse than their own…

TOPICAL…

2: What is you're least favourite word and why is it you're least favourite?

Happiness, I hate that word because it is fake. My analogy would be that happiness or peace is like noise, it always ends at some point only to give way to the silence which would be tension and struggle. The silence last a lot more longer and it takes no effort for silence to take place.

I'm sure you know where I am going with this…

Oh yeah, TOPICAL…

3: 'Do you like waffles?'

I want to see if anyone gets that… I do…

thanks for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	16. Tenrou: part 9

Hello everyone.

After that failure of a chapter for 'He won't harm you' I have come back to TRE.

Hopefully, this is better than the last update…

By the way, I will be making a poll on whether I should switch between my PHRASES OF AWESOME and TRIVIA TIME every now and then or just stick to TRIVIA TIME.

I know It doesn't really matter much to some of you but if you fancy a bit more variety in the chapters from now on or not you know what to do.

LETS READ!

::-()-::

"There we go"

Flare had made it back to the camp and was both surprised and annoyed to see the tent burned completely to the ground. Whatever happened here obviously had something to do with Gray since she could still feel the chill from his ice resonating from the holes in the ground and in the air.

Luckily the imprisonment area was somehow still intact so she quickly flung Rustyrose into the area and activated the runes to block his magic. She took a step back and grinned.

Lets see him imagine his way out of that…

Suddenly, Flare heard a scream the came from miles away, it sounded like it came from two people and before she could reacted any further to the scream she saw a massive piece of jagged ice sprout from seemingly nowhere. It wasn't very wide but it was high enough to be seen from the other side of the island.

Her eyes widened, was that Gray? The ice seemed a bit more pale in colour so it could be his devil ice but he never really used that unless he he had had a strong enemy to fight.

Eitherway, she took off towards the icy pole as fast as she could, brushing past the many shrubs and bushes on the way.

She knew that if it was Gray then he was either in trouble or he was very, very angry. Either way she hoped that he was okay…

::-()-::

The remaining fairy tail members were gathered around the make shift med-bay they had all made to heal their injured. Natsu had found Makarov lying on the ground in a very bad condition. He and Happy had brought him to Erza and Mirajane who took both him and the master to the area they and the other guild members sectioned off.

Makarov's condition was worse than they thought, He had a very painful looking burn mark on his clothes. The one on his chest had been so bad that the fabric had singed off from the intensity of the heat.

Lisanna, Wendy and a battered Elfman went around the area helping their Nakama which left Erza, Lucy and Natsu to rest up as well as defend the camp from any threat that may come they're way.

"This is so boring!"

Erza was snapped out of her sleepy state from the shout of the resident dragon slayer, angry at her sleep being disturbed she slowly got up and made her way to the entrance of their make shift tent.

She darkly smiled at seeing Lucy whack Natsu over the head…

"Quiet you idiot." Lucy admonished quietly. "Do you want to wake Erza up at this time? She'll kill you for waking her up and then me for not shutting you up!"

Her words had obviously worked on Natsu, he went white as a sheet and clamped his hands over his mouth whilst trying to make himself as small as possible.

Erza almost hesitated at his apparent fear.

A shadow suddenly engulfed Natsu and Lucy, who instantly stiffened. They knew who was behind them and they knew that their chances of survival had dropped substantially.

Lucy jumped in the air shrieking when the armoured fist was brought down on Natsu's head, sending the terrified mage face first into the ground.

The celestial spirit mage finally plucked up the courage to look behind her and when she did the courage had instantly evaporated.

"H-Hey Erza..." She whimpered, terrified of the Titania's wrath.

Erza looked at her darkly and was about to speak when an ear piercing scream filled the air, Both scaring the living daylights out of the two females and shocking Natsu out of his fist induced coma.

Lucy looked between the two mages.

"What the hell was that?!"

Natsu was looking up in the sky when he loudly questioned the two and Lucy could understand why. The clear grey sky was cut in half by a massive pale pole of jagged ice.

Lucy and Erza looked at the massive object and saw that it came from the ground not to far from their little guard tent.

Erza turned towards the duo.

"Natsu, you and Lucy get back to the main camp and warn them of this development. I will go and check this ice out."

Natsu was about to argue but Lucy had nodded and dragged him back towards the main site before he could even try to.

With the other two gone, Erza started rushing towards the source of the ice, both hoping that it was Gray and but not Gray.

If that was Gray she would have her chance to try and apologise, potentially getting her saviour and best friend back. But there was also the chance that Gray produced that scream meaning he was either gravelly hurt or murderously angry, then she would have to fight him again and she still hadn't recovered emotionally from the last fight (well thrashing) she had with him.

Erza shook the thoughts away to concentrate on avoiding the big, bulky branches that threatened to clothes-line her every now and then.

After ten minutes of running, jumping and sliding Erza finally found a clearing on the edge of the island, she looked around and saw many pot holes and scorch marks littering the ground and a few cliff-faces.

Erza walked out into the clearing after seeing now movement and finally managed to get a better look at the damage.

She finally saw some frosted surfaces coating most of the ground and some of the scorch marks. Erza knew that the two who fought here were very powerful mages to inflict such high intensity in terms of heat and the cold.

That thought was cemented when she burnt herself on one of the scorch marks and almost got frostbite from the icy surfaces…

She inspected the last piece of the opening and froze at what she saw.

Among the charred rock and asteroid sized pot holes were the figures of Gray and an impaled blonde mage who was clearly dead.

She looked at Gray more closely and saw his chest and a small portion of his neck were covered in painful looking burns that looked to be Third degree in how bad they were.

His body had somehow naturally froze over the multitude of puncture wounds he had gained but she could clearly see the red stains that soaked the ground and his lower torso. He always seemed to be shirtless now so she could easily see the rest of the black and blue bruises that had formed on his body.

"Oh my god… Gray, Gray!"

She fought to keep her tears in from the site of her ex-friend before she ran over to him and tried to find a pulse and by a stoke of luck found one, a very faint one but it was still a pulse nonetheless.

She let out a shaky sigh of relief but then realised that he needed help and fast, she knew he recovered fast but the injuries wouldn't give him the chance to even start on that.

But she also knew that Natsu, Elfman and a few others would vehemently disagree with bringing him into the medical area. Natsu would most likely make the most fuss over it.

She also saw that Gray's ice was still impaling the mage two metres away from where he originally was so that also added potential murder to his list of things people would have a go at him for.

Well, unless he had instructions to kill, thee were requests out there that required that horrible action.

Erza finally noticed a weird blue tattoo looking mark on Grays right forearm, it seemed to emit a familiar yet foreign magic from Gray. Erza guessed that Gray either been cursed or he had some inherited magic he didn't know about until he was kicked out of the guild.

That to would stir up trouble around the others…

Eventually, her decision was clear and she carefully picked up Gray, only now realising how much more heavier he was.

She looked down and saw the reason why. Gray had gained a lot more muscle and was practically a smaller version of Laxus, if not a bit more muscular. Erza fought to keep the red in her hair and off of her cheeks at seeing how his muscles were in the perfect place and how hard they were against her.

She then remembered Mirajane blushing when Levy mentioned how different Gray looked and now she could easily see why and she couldn't blame her for the flushed cheeks.

She herself was struggling not to let her eyes wander…

She briefly thought about her and Gray, after what she did she knew she had no chance but before then she heard Mirajane talking to Levy about how she and Gray were a perfect pair, she didn't want to admit how true her old rivals words were.

Now here they were around two years later with Gray sporting a body that girls would kill to have and her feelings messing with her head.

If only she had defended him instead, she truly did like him but knew her chances with him were completely gone...

Erza instantly shook her head once more for the second time that day and concentrated on getting him back to the medical camp alive.

She was determined to save him, she didn't want to lose him.

::-()-::

Mirajane opened her eyes, wincing in discomfort from her bruises she took from the confetti haired mage. She gave it her best but the nameless mage managed to shake off her attacks and come back with one of his own.

It at that moment she wished that she had kept up on her training…

She got up to her feet slowly, almost losing her balance from a sudden bout of dizziness and made way outside. She looked up slowly and saw how dull and grey the sky had got.

Looking around she saw Lisanna and Elfman sitting with Natsu and Lucy, they all seemed to be tense and worried about something.

"Hey everyone." She chirped tiredly.

"Hey Mira! It's good to see you up." Natsu grinned at her before looking out at the tree line as if looking for someone.

Lisanna hugged her older sister as did Elfman and they explained the situation to Mira as they sat down. The take over mage couldn't believe Makarov was hurt, she didn't see him in her tent and she was still pretty tired to go in the other tent to find out who was hurt or just out.

Natsu and Lucy told her about the pole of pale ice piercing through the sky and how Erza had gone off to investigate. She mention that it could be Gray when Natsu and Elfman took on a dark expression before growling lightly.

Lucy struck the dragon slayer across the head whilst the Strauss sisters glared at their huge brother, placating him through fear.

"Natsu, if you continue on wi-"

"GET WENDY!"

The group looked up sharply to see the Titania frantically rushing a half dead looking figure to one of the medical tents, instantly Lisanna rushed to the third tent to get Wendy whilst the others followed Erza into the first tent.

Natsu was the first in, he saw Erza and her scared and saddened expression before looking at who she brought in and who he saw filled him with fear.

And immense rage…

"GRAY!?"

::-()-::

 _Funny bit of trivia:_

 _As soon as I started typing this particular ending note the word count was on 2015._

 _I thought that was a bit amusing._

So I owe you all an apology for taking so long on this chapter. I have a decent excuse though and here it is.

I have been writing stories for a few months now (two or three I believe) and in that time I have only had one break. Which lasted for a day and I had quite literally run my creative juices dry.

In basic terms writers block got the better of me…

And I bet you are getting tired of hearing those two words being repeated over and over again every chapter.

So…

TRIVIA TIME!

1: if you are still in education, did the council screw you out of your rightful grade?

They definitely screwed me (oooh urgh) out of my grade! I was going to get a C in English (I could get higher but my school didn't have the facility to go higher than C) but the council had raised the bar for a C grade before the next term so I got landed with a D and literally 4 points off from C.

"oh did I get my C?" "No." "What why?" "You were off by 4 points." "Did the council raise the bar?" "Yes." "By how much?" "By 4 points..."

Assholes…

2: if you were able to visit a single planet for one day (Earth time) what planet would it be and why?

I cannot remember the name of the planet but I do know that it doesn't rotate and one side is so hot that you would melt instantly whilst the other would snap freeze you within a second. Sounds homely.

There is a safe zone that is in-between the two sides that could hold life as long as it doesn't go beyond the safe zone though so don't worry.

If you find the name of the planet or know it please let me know. I want to know the name of the planet I will be visiting. XD

3: Marvel or DC?

Marvel, they actually have good super heroes and not an invincible git and a dark, boring and impossible version of Captain America.

In short, Marvel are infinitely better and DC doesn't hold a candle to them. You disagree? Very well, that is your opinion.

And I respect that…

Thanks for reading and Stay cool,

-viperhat


	17. Tenrou: part 10

Hello everyone, welcome back to the ripple effect.

I have watched Ant-man and I loved it. It was a pleasant surprise in terms of quality movies. Also, do you guys remember the cartoon 'The Iron Giant'? I do and it is one of the only two cartoons that have made me cry.

It was perfect and unfortunately people seem to have forgotten how to make good cartoons now and focus on reality TV, which is CRAP.

Also, the summer holidays are almost over which is good and bad for two things.

1) It is good because the sun will be closer to fading for the next few months, no heat and light in trade for some gloomy skies and the cold.

2) It is bad because then I will be starting college and since homework is obviously going to be a thing I won't be able to update as much as I would like to.

Anyway, LETS READ!

::-()-::

"GRAY!?"

Natsu's outraged scream made everyone in the tent from the sheer volume of his voice, He obviously hated the ice mage with a passion still. He then took a step towards Gray but was quickly stopped by Erza.

Erza had grabbed Natsu's scarf and gave him her most threatening looks yet, she looked like she would kill him if he moved a step closer to Gray.

Mirajane's eyes were tearing up as her eyes rested upon Gray, she couldn't believe that he was here and in this broken state.

"Oh no, Lisanna! Wendy! Quickly, help me! We need to stop any internal bleeding and get those wounds sealed as fast as we can, Hurry!"

Mirajane's panicked reaction had snapped the others out of their shock and the two mages in question hurriedly ran over to aid the eldest Strauss sibling in keeping Grays condition stable.

"What?! Are you guys serious!?" Natsu shouted at the group. "He obviously has a plan to hurt us and he is just pretending to get hurt so you guys would side with him!" He just didn't understand why they were so willing to help out a traitor.

"Come on! Lets just chuck him out and let the bastard fend for himself!"

And that was the last straw for the two females of Team Natsu, Lucy slapped him hard in the face and aided the infuriated Titania in dragging him out of the tent. Gajeel was sure that he could hear painful thumps and cracks that could've been lighting if they were a bit louder.

But he couldn't bring himself to car much for either Natsu or Gray…

He didn't know the ice mage well enough to give a fair verdict and he obviously got on better with an enemy than he did Natsu so he just shrugged and left the medical tent to keep Levy some company.

The only person left was Elfman who was just standing there looking pleased at seeing Grays pitiful condition.

After hurting a member of HIS team and physically assaulting the whole team those months ago the takeover mage had held a passionate vendetta against the traitorous ice mage and he couldn't understand why his siblings were helping him or even trying to interact with him.

'I'll never understand girls…' Was his only thought on the subject...

As soon as he had sided with that mad woman with the dragon machine he had become an enemy of Fairy tail. He was nothing more than a ruthless enemy that needed to be dealt with one way or another.

After a few hours his sisters and Wendy were finished and they both forced him to leave the tent with them just in case he tried something he would come to regret.

He left the tent and departed from the trio and immediately saw a human sized mini crater in the ground, he guessed that this was where Lucy and Erza punished the dragon slayer for his truthful and manly words.

After all, it took a real man to take the situation into their own hands and he and Natsu were definitely being real men.

He found the beaten form of Natsu and immediately went over to him and woke him up quietly. He dodged the flaming fist that was sent at him and waited for a minute so Natsu could get his senses back.

They both started forming a plan that would finally save their Nakama from the immediate threat of Gray. The other hostile mages were a completely different story altogether.

But after a few minutes of discussing they finally came up with a way to save their family from Gray and they took off towards the tent very quietly.

They needed to show the traitor that they were not fooled by his façade...

::-()-::

"Water slicer!"

As the razor sharp blade of water passed over Flares head she couldn't help but retaliate with a sharp swipe of her hair. This 'water women' was getting on her nerves with her constant obsession over her partner.

After her hair passed through the mages body she scowled and wondered how the hell she got into this situation.

Flashback

After an hour of swing and bulldozing through the many trees and bushes Flare had finally found the source of the ice and to her horror she felt the familiar cool sensation of Grays ice.

She also found a body impaled on the ice as well as footsteps leading away from the area. In her now scared state she just managed to put two and two together and she darted off, following the footsteps that probably took Gray.

If they did, they would regret being responsible for any gash or cut on HER Grays body…

However, little did she know that she being followed by a certain bluenette water mage. She had also come to the same conclusion after seeing the chaos that had taken place in the clearing and coincidentally saw her running into the tree line.

Oblivious to the mage behind her, Flare continued to power through the thick bushes and use her hair to swing on the tree branches that over-hanged occasionally.

"Don't worry Meredy." Flare stopped. "There is no way that Fullbuster could've survived Zancrows most powerful attack, no one ever has." She listened in on the voice and paled when 'No way', 'Fullbuster' and 'survived' were strung together in the same sentence.

"No..." She blinked tears away, she wouldn't believe these damn lies that bitch was spouting.

Anger ebbed away her sorrow and she charged out of her spot, landing a painful punch on a violet haired women and taking them both by surprise.

"Ultear!"

The other girl was obviously still in her early teens. This girl must've been 'Meredy'.

'Ultear' Recovered and glared darkly at the offender.

"You have a lot of nerve striking me." Her eyes were trying to bore into Flares skull and vice versa. How dare this inferior even think about hitting her?!

"And you have nerve to talk such shit about Gray..." Flare let her old eerie rasp re-surface in her angered state. "And you two must be Grimore heart mages." She saw them nod and smirked coldly. "Well, then you two are under arrest. You can come quietly and keep your life or you can resist and lose it..."

She got a flurry of orbs and swords as a response…

"Ah!" One of Meredy's swords caught her arm and left a nasty cut. Flare grit her teeth together and formed a massive hammer from her hair before bringing it down on Meredy.

Ultear narrowly avoided being squished under the hair mages hammer and was about to unleash many orbs on her when a sudden gush of water came out from no where, sweeping her and Meredy away from the enraged Flare.

Flare coughed up some water and glared at the women who walked out from the tree line, a deadly look on her face.

"No talks about someone like that unless they are in love with that person." The look on the bluenette's face promised pain and suffering.

Flares frowned in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

Seeing her confusion, the water mage screamed at her with unfiltered rage.

"JUVIA KNOWS THAT YOU KNOW WHO JUVIA IS TALKING ABOUT! FROM THIS MOMENT ON, YOU HAVE BECOME JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL FOR GRAY-SAMA!"

::-()-::

Flare had instantly took cover behind a fallen log to avoid Juvia's attack and that was that. The only reason Flare didn't try to reason with her was because of three things…

1: She admittedly did love Gray.

Who wouldn't? After working with him for the last few months she came to like every bit of him, from his cool, sexy and caring personality to his body that any girl drool with desire. She didn't know that she was slowly falling for him until Juvia pointed out her obvious tone when it came to someone harming Gray.

She even liked his stripping habit to some degree...

2: This 'Juvia' women obviously had a MASSIVE obsession with Gray and was obviously really horrible to those she considered a 'love rival'.

Knowing Gray, Flare knew that he didn't like someone going completely crazy over him every second of every day, it wasn't healthy for both him and the obsessed partner.

After creeping into his room back in Raven tail for those few weeks, she could see him actively sweat drop every time she was near him and she guessed that this girl did a lot more to him than she had.

3: She was a Fairy tail mage…

After those reasons came to her there was no way she was leaving without teaching this Fairy a lesson.

So with her resolve steeled, Flare walked out of her cover and got into her best defensive stance.

The one that Gray taught her…

::-()-::

"Three of your seven kin have fallen, one dead, the other knocked out and bound and the last imprisoned." Blue note drawled impatiently. "I think I will lower the bar for my release, if one more falls I will join the fight."

Hades gripped his throne in anger and glared at his second in command.

"I am giving you an order Stinger, you will not be leaving this ship and if you do you will suffer the consequences!" He ground out.

Blue note just looked impassive to his masters anger…

"Kain was arrested by mere authorities incapable of even mastering their own magic, Rusty rose is currently unconscious, lying in a makeshift cell made by our unexpected arrivals and Zancrow is dead because one of those non-fairies impaled him on a giant pole of ice and that 'ice mage' looks like a worthy opponent."

"That 'Ice mage' was beaten within an inch of his life and is completel-"

Blue note interrupted.

"The only reason he did was because he for some reason froze after taking on and beating THREE of your elite mages. Even after that one of the three died despite having the advantage of the enemy being trapped, incapacitated and injured from a powerful combo of attacks."

He leaned over on his masters desk and stared him right in the eye.

"if he is still alive out there he will be a potential worthy opponent. And I will NOT let that opportunity pass by!"

They looked at the lacrima screen and saw that another one of their elite mages had been taken down. At this Blue note smirked.

"Looks like I have to intervene..." He said before turning around and briskly walking off the Grimore heart ship.

A new opponent had entered the playing field, Fairy tail and the two Ravens didn't know it just yet but soon they will.

And when they do, it will be painful…

::-()-::

I will be honest, I had less trouble writing the changed arc than I do writing this current arc and I am sorry if you can see a bad change in my writing.

In other news, I have finally got the poll up for the TRIVIA TIME and PHRASES OF AWESOME so vote on that if you want something specific or mixed up.

PHRASES OF AWESOME!

1: 'As long as you have boobs it doesn't matter what your sex is…'

2: 'if a guy with no arms has a gun, is he armed?'

3: 'Big boys don't rage, they cry very, very loudly in a high pitched tone…'

Not my best phrases but I really just pull anything I have said in the past out of it's old and dusty box and 'slap it down' onto the page…

BUNNY!

()()

(0.0)

(_._)

SO CUTE!

(I bet those who have already received this are face palming right now…)

Thanks for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	18. Tenrou: part 11

We are BACK!

So how are you all doing on this fine ass day? Good? Bad? Ugly? Sexy? Or just blank?

Oh well, it's completely irrelevant anyway!

Sorry for taking a bit longer with this as I have had trouble thinking on how I will continue this and then it struck me.

 **whispers something vital too you**

Got that? Good, now…

LETS READ!

::-()-::

He felt like shit…

Absolute, soggy, fermented, steamy shit…

Gray groaned as the bright light hit his eyes, it was WAY too bright for him and he briefly wondered how anyone could stand such a bright light when his vision finally focused on his surroundings.

He lifted his head up a tiny bit too see that he was not in the opening, nor was he splayed out on the ground anymore but in a bed.

In a tent…

His eyes widened slightly as his mind started churning away at the possibilities, he could be in a medical tent from his old guild, he could be in a new tent that Flare had set up or he could just be dreaming a very, very lucid dream.

Well, as long as it wasn't the former then he was perfectly fine with the answer…

He saw a mass of orange hair and instantly groaned, it WAS the former.

"Loke..." He spoke, his voice sounded rough like sandpaper and it caused the playboy to jump slightly.

"H-Hey, buddy..."

"Your not my 'buddy' anymore." The beaten ice mage growled. "You made that more than clear some time ago..."

Loke at least had the decency to look guilty. So guilty in fact that Gray was thought that it may be somewhat genuine. But it was Loke, the one with so much man pride he could rival Elfman so Gray just continued to look stony-eyed at his old partner in crime.

"Lucy told me you had a good reason or something and since my princess has never lied about things like this I thought I would visit you..." Gray just looked on with annoyance. "Gray, please, I am on Lucy's side so at the time she said you were guilty and I followed along. If she were to defend you back then I would've too."

Gray cut him off…

"You were my friend way before she came along. We were practically at eachothers side, flirting shamelessly with the girl or just having a good time, but then as soon as Lucy came along you decided that I was a potential threat?"

He scoffed. "Pull the other one, it's got bells on..."

Downcast, Loke gave up trying to reconcile and left the tent.

'Finally' Gray thought. He could now get a move on.

But as soon as he got up from his bed he saw two figures silhouetted by the night sky stand in the way of the entrance. One was big and sporting giant arms whilst the other was smaller and looked to be wearing a scarf of some description.

He knew who the two were instantly…

"Just where do you think you're going traitor?" Natsu asked darkly.

He just sighed and continued to walk towards them slowly.

"Didn't you hear me you ice bastard?!"

"Of course I heard you knob-ash." Gray drawled. "Who else sounds like a dying elephant? Besides you and Elfman?" He couldn't be fighting them right now, he was tired and he was still feeling his magic recuperate from his endeavour with the Grimore heart trio.

Although he was pushing their buttons so he wasn't making it any easier for himself…

"It isn't manly of you to insult us Gray." Growled Elfman. "We are better than you so if we must we will beat you to a pulp if you annoy us." He smirked, thinking they had the upper hand in this.

How amusing…

Gray couldn't help himself.

"Is that so? Because if I remember, the last time we fought I kicked all of your asses and I only used my magic once or twice for the entire duration of that fight." He grinned at their angered expressions, time to go in for the kill. "So in all logic, that means I am not just better than you, but I am better than the whole team put together. So don't lie to yourselves, it isn't healthy..."

That was all it took, Natsu yelled and engulfed himself in flames before charging at the weakened ice mage, knocking him over in the process.

Gray got back up and froze Natsu to the spot instantly, keeping his head above the ice to taunt him. Elfman dove in for the kill but was once again hit in the nuts by Gray and he passed out from the shock and pain.

He looked at the dragon slayer and started speaking once more…

"if this was your way of hurting or threatening me then you did a very poor job of it." Gray gave him the middle finger and angered Natsu further.

However, his eyes turned from pissed off to shock when he found out that he was unable to melt the ice imprisoning him.

"What is this?! How can I not melt your crappy ice droopy eyes? Tell me!"

Gray wagged a finger at him in mockery.

"Uh, uh, uh. That isn't going to make me tell you, you know."

"Just tell me, Ice bastard!"

"I don't think I will, flame fuck."

"Stripper!"

"Pyromaniac!"

"Ice pants!"

"Sulphur breath!"

"Trait- AHH!"

Their argument was cut short by the Titania slamming her fist over Natsu's head, knocking him out for a bit. Gray looked at her and saw that her eyes were slightly teary at seeing him. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a hug from her and she started quietly sobbing.

He was shocked to say the least, he would've thought that after destroying her sword he gifted to her she would be after his blood. Not crying into his chest and quietly thanking Mavis for letting him be okay.

Dammit why did he have to have a soft spot for her?! It made hating her guts very difficult for him when she was like this.

He was honestly surprised that he didn't care much the first time…

"You know I am still pissed at you, as well as others right?"

Erza just shook her head on his chest…

"I know! But please, I was wrong! I was wrong to think of you as guilty! I was scared for my family, but I got you thrown out because of that fear!" She calmed herself down before continuing on.

"Please, you were one of the only reasons my life is worth something, I don't want to lose you agin over a stupid mistake we made… Forgive me..."

Erza had no idea how he would take it, but she didn't care. She wanted him back in her life, even if was only as a distant friend. She just wanted him back, he was too valuable to her.

But she felt his arms slowly and reluctantly wrap her she cried further into his embrace, at least he was willing to give her a second chance.

That was all she was asking for…

Gray really hoped that he wouldn't regret this. But he couldn't help but wonder, if the others were around then why didn't they hear the commotion?

::-()-::

"How dare you use Gray-sama's own fighting stance against his beloved!?" Juvia's enraged voice echoed through the forest and Flare had to wonder where this womens priorities were.

"You're not his 'beloved' you are a distant friend of his and he doesn't return your over the top feelings! Get you head on straight and actually fight the enemy you stupid fairy!"

"You also talk trash about Gray-sama's guild? You will know pain!"

Flare just gave up and flicked her hair at the mage before she had time to react. The attack hit Juvia and she was knocked back a bit.

Flare took the stagger as her cue to run and find Ultear and Meredy before the stupid women behind her tried to drown her.

She had no idea of where the hell they could've gone by now but she followed her gut and eventually found what seemed to be a plant- like body with brown confetti hair and dark skin. Flare knew the face a smirked somewhat at Azuma's remains.

They looked fairly recent and she could see the slash from where the fatal blow was dealt. But before she could do anything she was washed away by a tidal wave.

'dammit' was the first thought and then 'Juvia' and 'found me' came shortly after…

she managed to get away from her and swing across the trees with her hair and not long after she found a few footsteps leading into a clearing that had a path cut into it. Flare hopped onto the path and soon came to a cross-section.

Just as soon as she had decided on what way to go, she saw a figure slowly walking in her direction she tensed as she felt the magic around him and she couldn't help but shiver when he spoke in a deep and ominous voice.

"tell me… do you know how to fly…?"

::-()-::

I am sorry about this chapters length and anti-climatic nature. I did say I was having trouble thinking on how to continue…

I think that 'The Grand Magic Games' will mark the first stories finale and I will post a sequel after TOI or a story after TOI.

But thanks for sticking with me so far and I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I have writing it.

PHRASES OF AWESOME!

1: 'I am so sorry mother for looking at you with 'Those eyes' but they are the only pair I have!'

WARNING: SEXIST JOKE INCOMING!

2: 'Anagram for 'wife' Washing, Ironing, F***ing, Etc…'

I did say that it was a sexist joke… you were warned.

3: 'My backyard garden grass is grassy'

Thanks for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	19. Tenrou: part 12

I have got one question for you…

WHAT ARE THOSE?!

I am also surprised that people missed the subtle Gale hint in the last chapter. XD

By the way guys The reade will be publishing his FT fanfic soon so when he does I urge you to go and give him your advice and love because without him this story and other yet to be shown would've never been made…

So give him his credit, he's a very good plot-maker mage…

Shameless promotion for my partner in crime aside though…

LETS READ!

::-()-::

Mirajane had been resting peacefully…

She was having a very hectic day and all she wanted now was some sleep to recover from both her almost healed injuries and emotional stress from seeing Gray beaten and almost dead earlier that day.

However, she had seen Gray shirtless once more and even though he was bloodied up he still looked like a mortal who had the body of a god.

Her eyes had instantly soaked up the details on Gray and she had those less than pleasant thoughts once more as soon as she fell to sleep. In short, she was currently having the best dream in her whole life.

Mirajane's dream

Mirajane laid down on her bed, feeling slightly restless for one reason or another. She couldn't explain why but she felt really hot and bothered and nothing had even happened today!

She got back home and instantly went to her room to lie down and think of something to do for the rest of the day, Lisanna and Elfman had gone on a job with Natsu and Lucy so she was all alone in the house.

Or so she thought…

"Hey Mira."

She would've jumped if she hadn't been expecting him, but she knew he was here and when he spoke shivers went down her spine making her shudder in pleasure…

She wanted him…

"Hey handsome..." She replied seductively, slowly getting off the bed and walking over to him, her hips swaying intentionally slow and noticeably to give him some encouragement…

Mirajane pushed forcefully too the wall, kissing him passionately. She licked his lips, begging for entrance to which he allowed happily.

His hands had been wrapped around her waist, slowly rising to her chest when she felt herself feeling funny. She looked up to see Gray looking at her enticingly…

"We're going to have fun tonight Mira, but first I need you to wake up..."

She looked at him weirdly. What did he mean by that?

He seemed to notice her confusion on her t and lusty face and spoke again.

"Wake up Mira, Wake up."

"What are you say-"

" **Wake up..."**

Real world

"Wake up Mira..."

Mirajane woke up grumpily, even though she would never get annoyed with her precious sister she had just stopped the best dream from taking her away to pleasure land and that annoyed her slightly.

"What is it Lisanna?" She asked sleepily…

Her sister pulled at her gently, silently hoping that she would get up.

"He's awake!"

"Who's awake?"

"Gray!"

Mirajane knew that her eyes widened slightly when her little sister smirked teasingly at her. Lisanna was the only person who knew about the barmaids new found crush on the ice mage… She face blissful face and knew what she dreaming about and being being the responsible little sister she was, she ruined her sisters little moment.

"Okay, i'll be up and out in a second, I need to change quickly."

Lisanna nodded enthusiastically and dashed out of the tent to meet Gray.

Mirajane giggled at her energy and got up to change, but as soon as she did she felt an ache between her legs. Mira's eyes rolled back slightly before she regained control and saw that she was well and truly wet.

It then struck her.

The dream was a wet dream…

"Dammit Lisanna..." Mira groaned before slipping out of the underwear and grabbing a new pair and a new dress to go with it.

The last one was practically a bikini costume now after all…

::-()-::

Gray pulled away from Erza when he heard the footsteps rapidly approaching their position. She quickly wiped her tears away and Gray released the unconscious brain cell- slayer from his icy prism of incapacitation and turned to run away but hearing a familiar voice made him turn around in shock.

"Gray! Is that you?"

He turned around and saw none other than Lisanna Strauss rocketing towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist before trying to squeeze the life out of him.

His injuries didn't help either…

"Lisanna! Can't- breathe..."

The take-over mage let him go and he fell back into the shrubs with a loud thud. Erza and Lisanna heard a loud 'ow..' which made them both giggle cutely.

Gray almost smiled in amusement at how Erza sounded cute. Those two words never normally were in the same sentence unless 'is not' was between the two.

He got up slowly, groaning as his body groaned back in protest. He looked at Lisanna and smiled slightly.

"I bet Mirajane and Assman were happy to have you back..." He spoke, smiling still…

Lisanna gave him a light glare for the nickname but still answered smiling back at him.

"Yeah, so was I… I haven't seen them for real for a long time and it's great to be back." Lisanna then smiled lightly. "Natsu is too, but he is still being silly about your decision."

Gray's smile left his face at the mention off the dragon slayer, but he kept himself from swearing at Erza's light glare. He may not have found her scary anymore, he still didn't want to deal with her rage.

Although, he knew it would never be the same again…

But at her little half 'insult' he grinned at her in amusement.

"it's good to have you back Lisanna..."

He smiled at her and she did back before Gray heard Mirajane call out to her sister, asking if she was talking too him. The oldest Strauss sibling turned the corner and saw him standing in front of the Titania and her little sister.

She walked up and gave him a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him too much after his ordeal…

"It's nice too see you again Gray." She hid her blush when she noticed he was once again shirtless and her face went from approving to surprised when on further inspection (I, E not secretly looking below his waist) she noticed his wounds were faded over, almost completely healed.

Gray noticed her surprise and grinned before telling the three that he heals a bit faster now. Then the three looked at his face and saw a yellowish bruise forming on his face. Angrily, Erza questioned where he got that bruise.

"Your answer is currently unconscious a stupid looking and no I don't mean Elfman..." he was unfazed by the little glare from Lisanna as he knew that she agreed with him on this.

Mirajane's beautiful face twisted into one of anger before she dragged the unconscious piece of trash behind the tent and the trio heard the sound of something tightening around flesh and only Lisanna winced at the sound and knowledge of what pain Natsu would go through.

Gray hoped he suffered whilst Erza had given up on trying to stop Natsu and just decided to join Mirajane after the day went.

However, they all stopped in their track when they heard the massive explosion, looking up, Gray saw a large column of what seemed like air or gravity?

Gray knew who that was and he instantly took off towards the column, Lisanna called for him to stop but he couldn't. If that was Flare fighting him then she was in trouble, she was strong yes but Bluenote had completely demolished the blue dragon regiment without even trying!

He promised himself that he wouldn't lose anyone else important to him and he was sticking to that promise…

::-()-::

Flare never stood a chance…

She prided herself on being fast and almost impossible in terms of reflex's and her defensive prowess, but the mysterious man's attack was instant.

And nothing was faster than instant…

"AAAHHHHH!"

She screamed as she felt the gravity around her intensify to the point of pushing the ground further down. Her body felt like it was being crushed and pain was racking every part of her body.

Before this happened, a brunette women had tried a very powerful technique what she called 'Fairy law', but the spell failed on her and they were both under the mercy of the middle aged man.

She didn't want it to end like this, she wanted to get back to her guild, she wanted to get stronger, she wanted to go on more jobs and she wanted to have a bit more fun before this.

But the thing she wanted more than ever was to do all of that with Gray…

She felt her consciousness leaving her, black dots had started to coat her vision as she started to slowly close her eyes…

But she felt the pressure dissipate instantly as she saw the powerful man fall over from what was obviously a punch, as he fell he revealed the face of their saviour and not surprisingly she saw the slightly hunched form of Gray and she cried quietly in relief at seeing her partner still alive.

But he still looked like he had been run through a big patch of giant thorns…

"Gray..." She whimpered before letting her unconsciousness take over.

The ice mage saw his partners head hit the floor before turning to face the deadly gravity mage. He couldn't get Flare and the barely conscious Cana out of harms way before Bluenote got back up again.

He had to keep him away from the two…

"try picking on someone your own size… Old man." He growled at the threatening man.

Bluenote just stared at him for a while, making Gray anxious.

"tell me…. Your partner couldn't fly, but you… are you able to fly?..."

Gray didn't listen… It made Bluenote impatient.

"We'll see… won't we…?"

Gray took the chance to jump at Bluenote, impeded by his previous injuries he was slightly slower than usual but he landed a punch to the gravity mages face, the tremendous force knocking him back and giving him and opening once more.

He jumped at Bluenote again, kicking him behind the knee and bring him to one knee before punching him in the jaw. Gray kneed him in the chin after and the force sent Bluenote onto his back, but before he could do anything else he was blasted back into a wall by the intense gravitational pressure practically nailing him to the wall.

"I-Ice-make: Handrills!" A set of icy cones appeared around his hands and he started to dig into the ground and out of Bluenotes attack.

"Where are you…?"

He got his answer when a pair of hands appeared from under him, grabbing his feet and pulling him in slightly. Gray let go and jumped out behind the trapped mage.

"Ice make: Hammer!" The massive ice hammer appeared above Bluenote and it was brought down on him. The attack didn't do too much but it definitely hurt him. He quickly got back up and tried to crush Gray with his gravity but it wasn't strong enough.

Gray took advantage and uppercut the mage into the air, he followed very quickly by equipping his ice armour with the wings attached and soaring up and crashing into Bluenote. He grabbed him by the throat and grinned tauntingly.

"You wanted to fly? Well here's your taster!"

Gray dived down towards the ground, holding the middle aged mage by the throat in front of him all the way. Bluenote struggled against his grip but he couldn't break it in time as he was sent barrelling into the hard rock at a powerful force.

That one definitely hurt him, Gray could see the cuts and bruises all over the mages body. His eye was slightly blackened and he had an angry hand-print wrapped around his throat.

But now it was his turn, before he knew it Blue note had kicked him hard and followed up by swinging his elbow into Gray's nose, breaking it in the process. Gray grunted in pain and tried to freeze Bluenote but before he could he was being flattened against the wall from the enraged mages full power.

Gray had already been hurt before this, so some of his wounds had re-opened and blood started leaking out slightly.

Gray grit his teeth and fought back a scream, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. But before he could think any further the immense pressure subsided and he allowed his body to take In oxygen again before looking up to see Gildarts standing in front of him, staring at the Grimore heart mage.

"It's good to see you again Gray, but you have to get out of here I'll handle this guy so get Cana and the other girl out of here."

Gray just numbly nodded. He felt happily teary eyed at seeing the crash mage and knowing that he wasn't angry at him too. He had been keeping in the emotions long enough and he started to slowly let the tears out.

He knew it was a bad time, but he needed this. He needed to let these emotions out. Bottling them up was bad but he had always put them aside to help his old friends and Flare, as long as Flare, Mirajane and the few other he cared about were happy it was good enough for him.

"Go!"

He jumped at the sound of Gildarts voice but got to the cards mage and his partner, hoisting them over his shoulder and freezing over Flares raven tail mark before running back to the fairy tail camp, knowing that they would help him (some more than others but still) and he had to get Cana back anyway.

Sure, she was one of the few that had beat him when he was strung up in the dungeon those months ago, but he wasn't a monster. He was better than that and he knew it.

He felt his blood trickle down his stomach but his safety was second priority to the two mages over his shoulders at the moment.

So fuck his health…

::-()-::

Mirajane helped Levy sit up, she was happy to see her finally awake and she knew that Gajeel would be too.

Although he wouldn't show it…

"Ugh. That still tastes awful you know." Levy couldn't help but say. She felt better though, but those bloody chickens were somehow really resilient. It annoyed her to no end but she was happy that she and Gajeel beat them in time…

Gajeel!

Mirajane saw her face change and she pointed to her left and she saw the iron dragon slayer sleeping on the left side of her bed.

"He's not moved for the last few hours..."

Levy snapped her head towards the barmaid with shocked eyes.

"Really?" She blushed. "I would've thought that he would have been fighting with Natsu by now!"

The solid script mage saw Mira's face turn angry at the mention of Natsu. She had a bad feeling about the reason for such a face.

"I won't ask. But can I at least know wh-"

"MIRA!" She heard the familiar voice call out the take over mages name and she had instantly rushed out to see what the commotion was about.

Mira looked over the tree line and saw the form of Gray, he had two figures overs his shoulders, one was Cana but the other was unknown to her. But she gasped as she saw the multiple wounds that had re-opened, blood was pouring down his chest and stomach and it was pouring down fast.

She ran over to him, trying to get him to come into the medical tent but he told her to take care of the two mages on his shoulders, he laid Flare down on the closest bed to him and Cana on the next.

He turned to Mira with pleading eyes…

"Mira, please! Please take care of my partner, I can't lose her."

"But you need help to!"

"Mira, im begging you! Don't want to lose anyone else again…"

He had tears flowing down his cheeks at this point. He was tired of losing people he lots about! He had been through hell and back three times now and each time was worse than the last. If he could save one life he would feel better about everything slightly.

Mirajane looked at his tear stricken face and she couldn't say no…

"Okay..." As soon as she complied Gray grabbed her slender shoulders and kissed her forehead before hugging here in pure relief. Leaving Mirajane blushing and sympathetic towards the poor ice mage.

"Thank you… T-Thank you."

After a while he let her go and told her that he needed to find someone who needs either help or guidance, she reluctantly let him go but she told him to focus on keeping his wounds frozen over.

He took off to the west side of the island, hoping he was going in the right direction, leaving Mirajane staring longingly at his retreating form. She had never been so sure at that point that her attraction to him was something more than just lust.

When she couldn't see him anymore, she turned around and studied the light red head on the medical bed, slowly getting to work on fixing her wounds and taking the pain away.

As she did so she remembered how Gray pleaded her to save her and she smiled in a friendly way at the unconscious mage.

"he likes you then? I guess it's fine to have some friendly competition." Mira smiled kindly at Flare. "May the best women win..."

::-()-::

3.000 words exactly!

Also, I felt so awkward writing the dream sequence… XD Not because im a guy but just because of what it was in general...

I felt guilty about giving you guys a shorter chapter a few days ago and I wanted to make it up to you guys for selling you short in that.

Now this is the first time that I have actually liked the outcome of a chapter in ages. I haven't liked the outcome of most chapters since the 'CHANGED' arc ended.

Also GrayxMira and GrayxFlare. Cool right?

Now this is where I give you all the bad news…

College has finally started churning out home work. This means that if I don't do ti on Thursday or Wednesday then I will have to do it on Friday. The day which I have dedicated to visiting my school and giving you guys the attention you all deserve.

So Updates really will be coming out slower now…

Also, I may do a season 2 to this. BUT that will make The next arc the beginning of season 2 which will happen after TOI and another story that I won't tell you about yet…

But enough with that you know what time it is, say it with me.

TRIVIA TIME!

1: What arc have you enjoyed more so far?

I have enjoyed the 'Changed' arc more because it feel a lot more better in terms of story and writing.

2: Chapter 451 came out. What do you think of the ending of it?

To me, it feels like the teasing of another bullcrap power-up for Mashima to give to Plotsu on a silver platter. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't hyped for the big battle…

3: What is your favourite word and why?

Diversity, I may be a sadist but the word means that everyone is equal and treated as such.

Thank you for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	20. Tenrou: part 13

It's Friday!

I have nothing to do today, so that means if I have done my studies by then I can write or do anything on every Friday!

Again, if I get my studies done…

But after the last chapter I felt great about my writing again and I decided to get another chapter or two done by tonight…

But updates will still be going slower than usual so don't get your hopes up just yet…

 **Bold writing: Text I have previously used/ Start of arc recap.**

LETS READ!

::-()-::

Meredy had been through a lot as a child…

She had lost her town to unknown mages, she didn't know if she was the only survivor but she had a feeling that she unfortunately was, she was taken in by Ultear and by Grimore heart and trained in the art of maguilty sensory magic which was a lost form of magic and to top it she had mastered almost completely at her current age.

The list went on and on but the most recent addition was the one that had captivated her mind for the last hour. Her first defeat.

Better yet, one she willingly gave up on…

After being smashed under the orange haired mages hair hammer Meredy had woken up fairly quickly. After being told what happened by Ultear she was slightly embarrassed to say the least. She didn't count that as a proper defeat as Ultear had still been awake.

She was caught off guard anyway…

But after that, she and Ultear had gone separate ways to cover more ground quicker. Where she ended up crossing paths with the bluenette water women. She looked like she was in a day dream when she spotted the girl but as soon as she did she got into a defensive stance just in case she attacked.

Meredy had done exactly that, after telling her that she ranked her thirteenth on her list of people to kill she had used her Maguilty sodom on the rain women which had damaged her slightly.

The bluenette who she found out was named Juvia reacted by trying to cut her up with what she could was sharp ass water.

And that was the extent of the battle. Meredy would attack Juvia who would react accordingly. That went on for ten minutes before Juvia had asked who was the first on her list, which she replied to by darkly spitting out Grays full name.

She had gone on to both explain why she wanted him dead and how she was going to do it. But Meredy made the mistake of insulting Gray and describing how 'he would be begging for death after a minute of constant torture'.

That turned the tables for a short amount of time, Juvia became enraged and unhinged and relentlessly attacked her enemy and had become a powerhouse of pain. Smacking her across the place for a short duration of time before she had enough of the unfamiliar treatment.

Finally deciding to end this once and for all, she found out that her enemy was thinking of Gray vividly, she inwardly fist pumped the air and made a sensory link not only between the two mages but herself as well.

Of course the Fairy tail mage had broken her own leg to stop her from killing herself but she then hugged her afterwards, Begging her to live for Ultear and who ever else was valuable to her. The sensory link worked against her as she began to cry after a minute.

She thought of Ultear and instantly understood what the rain women had meant. Thus, she willingly gave up as well as her opponent did, ending the fight.

Of course Azuma had broken the tree so Juvia had fainted from a lack of magic but she brought Juvia with her anyway.

Bad idea…

Ultear had noticed the mage, laying down Zeref and creating a sword, she walked over to the unconscious mage and against Meredy's protests, brought the sword down on the mage.

For a moment, Meredy thought that her surrogate mother had done the deed. But then she saw the trail of ice that ended in front of the form of her ex- number one target protectively holding Juvia from Ultear.

The two mages exchanged words for a moment before Gray hit Ultear and she told her to take Zeref and run. Gray had ordered the recently awakened Juvia to follow after her and the two left their betters to fight one on one…

Overall, Meredy wasn't sure what to think anymore…

::-()-::

Gildarts stared down the dark mage in front of him, angry that he and many others had ruined his guilds chances of becoming a rightful S-class.

He had left Makarov to take on the Grimore heart ship and he had roamed around the island looking for Gray. He had heard the scream and he saw the massive pole of ice too. However, he hadn't made his way over to the source of the two because Gray's ice was an icy light blue, not a dull light Grey.

He hadn't encountered anything or anyone until now and when he saw Gray fighting the powerful dark mage and beating him even with his injuries he grinned proudly. Gray had become very powerful indeed.

Then his injuries had apparently got to him as he was crushed against the wall by Bluenote. Luckily for Gray though he had got over the final obstacle of branches and he cancelled out the dark mages gravity.

The rest was history…

Gildarts disassembled the earth from under him to avoid Bluenotes first attack and proceeded to run at Bluenote, punching him as he punched back. Bluenote was fairly shocked at his overpowering and stated this clearly.

Gildarts couldn't help but reply…

"I wasn't the only one now was I?" He asked rhetorically, the subtle reference to Gray catching the dark mage off guard.

Bluenote tried to split the ground from under him again but Gildarts jumped to the left and rushed him again. Both of them raised their fists and they both collided with the others face, the force knocking eachother back a few feet.

Despite facing a powerful opponent Bluenote still kept up an emotionless façade whilst blocking and dodging a flurry of punches and kicks from Gildarts. On the inside however he felt slightly excited, apart from the ice mage he may have found a worthy opponent.

As he was flung across the ground away from the crash mage he knew that he may have bit off a tiny bit more than he could chew. He did have one more trick up his sleeve however.

"Let's see if you can beat infinite… BLACK HOLE!"

Bluenote had a triumphant grin on his face as he formed the tiny ball of infinite gravity, nothing had survived his final attack and he has confidence that this Fairy would quickly fall victim to it too.

So imagine his surprise when he sees the black hole crack and shatter before him…

"No… Impossible!"

He was so shocked he didn't see Gildarts throwing the first punch until it was too late, he reeled back and stumbled from the force again and he felt another fist connect with his chin which almost knocked him over.

He barely managed to catch the third punch, he activated his magic to counter his enemies as they were locked in combat.

Gildarts spoke through clenched teeth…

"Your so interested in finding out if others can fly, but lets see if you can!" Gildarts effortlessly pushed him back. "Crushing evil, spreading the truth, Empyrean!"

Bluenote felt his magical aura dull substantially, for the first time in his life he felt genuine fear for himself. Not seconds later he was soaring up into the sky by the megaton uppercut Gildarts gave him.

That was it, he had been beaten… he had been demolished through the entire fight and he had only equalled the crash mage for a few seconds before he was dwarfed in terms of everything. Only one thought went through the beaten dark mages mind afterwards.

'Shit…'

::-()-::

"Ice-make: Rosen krone!"

That had caught Gray off guard…

He wasn't only surprised because Ultear knew ice make, he expected that since she was her daughter, but he would've thought the style of her ice would be completely different in comparison to her mothers…

He felt the icy vines bind him painfully, he smirked for a second before wincing. She was more like her mother than she thought.

He coated his skin in his devil ice and broke out of the Rosen krone effortlessly, pieces of her ice was still falling off of his wrists and ankles to which he quickly evaporated his devil ice to allow the the remaining light pink shards to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"Shit." He grunted as he rolled to the right to dodge Ultears annoying orb. He had tried freezing the stupid thing but Ultear just summoned it back into her hand before throwing at him again. It was grating on his nerves and he didn't like the bloody thing one bit.

"Ice devil: Rage!"

Ultear almost got caught in the snowy blast but she managed to jump out of the way with just a few cuts on her leg. Unfortunately the attack she had just dodged left her to Gray's snow covered fist.

He watched her crash into the cliff-face again and he mentally drew a line through four vertical lines with a smirk. That's five on the tally chart now and the thought made him concentrate on not sniggering.

It didn't help that Ultear landed upside down on the cliff-face before falling and landing on her head in the most comical way Gray had ever seen.

Ultear got up and saw him barely holding his giggles in and her face looked both murderous and outraged.

"Hey, stop laughing! You did that!"

That clinched it…

Gray broke down into a laughing fit, forgetting he was supposed to be fighting her and leaving him open for two orbs to smash into both sides of his head.

"Bollocks!" he jumped out of the way from the orbs before they sandwiched his head again. His head pounded from the new ache that was forcefully beaten into him and he wanted to return the favour.

He jumped onto the first orb and jumped towards Ultear, he tackled her down the cliff edge and they both rolled down the slope that over-looked the sea. As they both battled for dominance, Gray felt Ultear slice his stomach and once more the wound re-opened for the third time that day.

He yelped from the shock and slight that came from the re-opening but he managed to deliver a powerful icy fist to her face before they both managed to catch onto the ledge before they fell.

"Ice devil: Zeroth long sword" He muttered and the ethereal sword appeared in his right hand. He swung it at Ultears vine (which she had grabbed) but he was blocked by her magical sword. She pushed the sword back and she attacked in retaliation, aiming for Gray's heart to which he deflected and kicked her sword hand, making her swing from the impact.

He once more, tried to cut the vines but was again blocked by the time mage. He just wasn't fast enough, either that or Ultear was just better at swordsmanship than he was.

He was more of a fisticuffs guy anyway…

They both swung at eachother and after a flurry of swings and blocks from both sides the two swords clashed whilst both Gray and Ultear struggled to stop the others sword from cutting into the eachother.

"You know, your more like Ur than you think you are..." Gray spoke, gritting his teeth from the increasing pressure against his sword. Ultear was getting angry.

"I am nothing like that bitch! You wouldn't understand the pain I went through even if you tried! So don't try comparing me to her!" Ultear all but screamed at him. But Gray continued…

"If are not, then why is your ice-make just like your mothers then huh?" He questioned heatedly. "Whether you like it or not, you have her blood running in your veins and it's so sad to watch the one she cared for more than anyone talk about her as if she was a demon!"

"Shut up!"

"I'll be honest, I never thought I'd see Ur creation again. Then again I should have expected it, you sharing the same blood as her after all…"

"Shut up!"

"Just admit it. You want a new life just so you can have the love of your MOTHER again! Everything you have done has been to achieve a new life and in turn, your mother."

"SHUT UP!"

That was the last straw, Ultear grabbed hold of him and let go of her vine before summoning her sword again. She aimed it at his face and was about to turn him into a Gray kebab when he let go of the cliff edge, sending them both into the violent sea below.

Gray winced painfully at the water colliding with his back, he looked around for Ultear but he couldn't see her anywhere.

'Shit, where is she?!"

He soon spotted the lone figure suspended under the water, looking like she was about to attack. He thought quickly, knowing it was the time mage and decided to end the fight with Ur magic. It was like a bittersweet irony in some way.

"Ice-make: Gungnir!" He watched the enormous ice spear impale Ultear and rocket out of the water at high speeds. He had won and hopefully she would willing to listen now, if not he would have to send her to jail with a heavy heart.

'A bit over the top…' His mind sardonically spouted out…

he spotted a piece of land he could rest both him and Ultear on, he swam up to it for a few seconds before climbing on top of the rock and dispelling the massive spear.

He caught Ultear in his arms and gently laid her down on the rock before freezing over his injuries again. He winced at the stomach wound being frozen again and wondered why everyone felt the need to rip his stomach open every time they had the chance.

It wasn't amusing in any way…

::-()-::

"You haven't been talking to Natsu recently..."

Lucy jumped at hearing Erza speak. This was the first time they had spoken to eachother in the last two weeks. Part of that had to do with Erza getting over the slight bout of depression she suffered from there scuffle with Gray and the rest had to do with her knowing that Erza had spied on her and the others.

"Not many have, he isn't exactly the best to talk with at the moment is he?" She honestly didn't really care much for the fire dragon slayer at the moment, not after what he said, or implied.

Erza nodded her head in agreement…

"True, normally I would stop any stupid deed he has planned before he gets himself into trouble but with Gray it's as if he truly believes that Gray is evil." She said in reply, Lucy almost didn't catch it but she heard the underlying frustration lacing the red heads tone. "I just can't be bothered with his obsession anymore, not after are friend has shown more than once that he doesn't have any malicious intent towards us even after the injustice he suffered because of us..."

Lucy couldn't agree more…

But she had been avoiding the topic long enough and she needed to get it off her chest now, since Erza was better in terms of her emotional health.

Erza turned to leave but she felt Lucy grab her arm, fighting back the instinctive urge to attack she looked back and saw Lucy looking at her with an expression that she couldn't read.

Her question was the thing that shamed and shocked her though…

"Erza, I know you probably had a good reason for this but, two weeks ago me and a group of our guild mates went to see Gray." Lucy saw Erza tense ever so slightly and she grew a bit more suspicious. "I thought that our cover story was good, but then Natsu had broken into my house again..."

Flashback

" **Why did you and the others try to take on Gray by yourself and how did you all get back in one piece?!"**

 **Lucy's eyes widened at Natsu's question. How in the hell did he find out?**

" **How did you know that!?" She asked a little more loudly than she would usually. Natsu instantly had confirmation.**

" **Erza was sent out by Gramps to see where you and the others went. I don't know how they communicate but I know you and that group of yours tried to take him on!" before Lucy could reply Natsu continued.**

" **You know that you wouldn't be able to take him on! The only one who would've stood a chance would've been Mirajane! Not you or any of the others with you!" Natsu didn't realize what he had said until it was too late. Lucy had tears threatening to fall and she looked absolutely pissed.**

Present

"Not only did I find out that Natsu thought that me and a handful of others were weak, but I also find out that the person who I thought would've fought against this sort of thing had been the one to spy on us!"

It was at this moment that Erza knew that she had been caught. What could she say? She had never revealed why she volunteered to go but she thought that Lucy wouldn't have found out.

Then she thought that over and blushed at how ridiculous that sounded…

"So I want to know, why did you do what you did? Why spy on us knowing that we were trying to reconcile with Gray? You could've jeopardized are chances if you were caught! But that isn't the thing that hurts me."

Erza didn't know that her feet could be so interesting, she had never felt so ashamed of herself before in her life. Lucy didn't know why so she guessed now was a better time than any…

"What hurt me was that you had already been punished for your part in Grays banishment as have I. I thought I could trust you again after you started to turn around but then to hear Natsu say it as if it wasn't a big deal was like a slap to the face!"

"I just wanted to see Gray again..."

Lucy almost missed her comrades painfully quiet whisper. She noted that she sounded just as broken as she was back then. But she had expected Erza to either state that it was against the rules or something, maybe even terrify her with her wrath. Not come close to braking down without tears.

"before even Natsu came to the guild Gray was the one to save me from myself. He had always been so kind, caring and patient with me throughout my entire time at the guild. He even was before his punishment."

Erza stopped herself from sobbing before continuing on…

"I realised after he beat me that I needed him in my life in some way, even if it was just as a very distant acquaintance. My life is a shambles without him there to help and guide me in his own special way. It has never looked like it but I but Gray is the reason my life had been worth it."

"So to see him look at me as if I was a stranger hurt more than Jellal trying to kill me. I just wanted to see his kind expression once more before I tried to get over it."

She felt Lucy give her a gentle hug and for once, the Titania just let herself melt into the blondes arms as she regained control of her emotions again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think t-"

"It's fine, I deserved it anyway..."

Lucy let out a smile and looked at Erza who had let go of her.

"It's a good thing that Gray allowed us all a second chance then huh?"

Erza smiled at the thought, Lucy just laughed at her little blush. It wasn't easy to see but it was there.

Lucy had already though of a ship name the two, should Gray allow Erza back into his life fully again.

'Grayza doesn't sound so bad…'

::-()-::

As a storm started to spread over the island the fairy tail members and the two raven tail partners steeled themselves for the final confrontation.

Hades was the only one left and he was unscathed, no cuts, bruises or wounds whilst the best members had drained themselves after the entire ordeal with the seven kin of purgatory.

Bonds have been mended and two in particular have been further severed, but now hades has Team Natsu readying themselves as well as Gray both healing and preparing to battle for not only his reward (which would be lees as he has only got 3 so far as he doesn't know where the others are) but for his partner and those he still cares for in his old guild.

Will Gray and team Natsu beat the powerful leader of Grimore heart? What doe's hades want with Zeref (The seven kin didn't state it this time)?

And will Gray ever FULLY forgives those who betrayed him?…

Only time would tell…

::-()-::

The. Worst. Ending. EVER!

Next chapter will be the final chapter to Tenrou.

Deja vu warning…

But this time I will be moving onto Trials of Ice, I have planned this out so The GMG arc will be the official season two of The Ripple Effect.

I am also going to say it right now, I just want to get straight into TOI and the side story that comes along with it.

The side story is Gray based but not what you expect…

Anyway, thank you all for sticking around and before we go into PHRASES OF AWESOME I have a hater comment to share with you all.

– – –

Now if you have seen my profile page you will know that I start that I don't take kindly to hate comments. Constructive criticism is perfectly fin as It actually helps with the story.

This guest however had sent the following:

"You're a guy? I thought you are just some kind of Gray yandere fangirl and hipocrite Natsu hater. I guess I was wrong about fangirl part."

This will be a thing for those who send senseless hate. This made me laugh and I just want to share the joy I got from giggling with you are…

First off, it's HYPOCRITE and FAN-GIRL.

Don't call someone something if you can't even spell it because it may ruin the effect…

I openly admit that I like Gray a bit more than the average person, but if I were to call anyone my 'senpai' it would be Mirajane.

You can call me a hypocrite Natsu hater but to the intelligent person, I would be seen as one of the few authors out there who give Gray a shot at the spotlight. Not to toot my own horn.

I'm not the best writer 'IcePrinceRay', 'Minimcgiggles' and 'FairyTailErza12' are way better than me. (couple examples…)

Also, what's so wrong with being a girl?

Sexist, are we not? -_-

– – –

If more of these senseless hater comments pop up again would you like me to dress them down? I just thought that I would share this to show you all an example of just how stupid some people can be.

If you have different opinions to me then good for you, it's none of my business nor is it my right to try and change them. But if someone hates my guts then do try to keep it to yourself or be polite about it.

Anyway…

PHRASES OF AWESOME!

1: 'Suspicion is a mental picture seen through an imaginary keyhole' (Have I said that yet?)

2: 'When I think of you I touch myself, meaning I rub my temple because you give me a headache, knob-head…'

3: 'If somebody annoys you it takes 42 muscles to frown, but it only takes 4 to extend your arm and bitch-slap that git!'

Thanks for reading and stay cool,

-viperhat


	21. Tenrou: Final

Hi guys (and girls, You won't find any sexism on my page XD)

 **LAST CHAPTER!**

 **SUPER LONG CHAPTER!**

I am slightly pissed off with the latest chapter of FT (453). I may have to rant on why Gruvia is such a shit pairing now. :(

RANT TIME! (Before the story too)

Okay, I have been a fan of many different shows and games so I have been prepared for the crushing revelation of a crappy pairing. But come on Mashima! Have you got no common sense?! Gruvia is the same bloody thing as Harry/Ginny from Harry bloody Potter! I am going to jump on the band wagon and say that Gruvia is even worse than that shambles of a pairing!

Gray has shown us all time and time again that he doesn't like Juvia like she does him! He has even said it out loud yet she paid no attention!

I haven't seen such a forced pairing in all of my time of watching show/movies and playing games. You are forcing a Gray, a character that has no interest in loving Juvia to love her back!

Honestly, I would taken Gratsu or Gray/Mard Geer over Gruvia! They make more sense than Gruvia by far! No matter how stupid it sounds! At least they have feasible reasons!

I really hope that you make Gray say no! Either that or you kill him or Juvia, because if they become a canon pairing then you would be spoiling your own show!

I do have respect for the guy for making the world in the first place but I really hope he beats this J.K Rowling disorder before FT ends.

RANT TIME DONE!

Other than that, how is life? Good? Oh well…

LETS READ!

::-()-::

Gray trudged slowly through the forest for the one hundredth, millionth time (Only slight exaggeration) that day, his right hand clutching at his re-opened wound once more.

He could barely see what was in front of him, the shrubs and bushes kept on batting him in the face and his body groaned in protest every time he raised his arms or legs to move.

"The bloody camp can't be that far now..." He muttered tiredly. It felt like he had been walking (or limping) for years now. "Okay, this is getting stupid now. Where are those bloody fairies?!".

As luck would have it, he finally saw the Fairy Tail camp and he grinned in relief. Mirajane and a newly awoken Levy were talking to Gajeel about Mavis knows what whilst Loke was sitting on a log with his head in his hands. He was obviously still sad about his interaction with him earlier…

The solid script mage must've spotted him because her eyes widened as she pointed towards him. Gajeel and Mirajane looked to where she was and the latter of the two rushed towards Gray, her expression worried but relieved.

"Gray! Is that you?"

Gray just smirked before his vision failed him as well as his body. He collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Mira Levy's scared faces being the last thing he saw.

::-()-::

(Five minutes ago)

"Natsu!"

Happy's cry caught the dragon slayer off guard, he yelped from the shock and fell off from his hammock, landing head first on the ground painfully.

"Ow… That hurts." He rubbed his head and looked at his exceed curiously.

"Gee Natsu, you need to work on your balance more."

"Tch, whatever. I have got perfect balance. Anyway, what is it Happy?"

Happy looked at him excitedly. "I just found the last bad guy unconscious near the sea! You know what that means right?" he looked at his friend as if to say 'I know you know that I know what you now know'.

That was what probably confused the pink haired mage in the first place…

"No?"

"It means that the last bad guy is on his own and that means that we can go beat him now!" Happy exclaimed, fist pumping the air as he spoke.

Realization dawned upon the dragon slayer as he grinned from the new info.

"Alright! I can't wait to kick this guys ass! Let's get the others and go now!"

"Yeah!"

As soon as they were done speaking/shouting, Natsu got up and rushed away to get Lucy, Erza and Elfman. They had a guild master to beat...

::-()-::

(Present time)

She honestly didn't know why he was here, he just was.

Levy had woken up fifteen minutes ago after the absolute beating she and Gajeel took fighting those two stupid chicken people things. Even for someone of her intelligence she had no explanation for what they were so she had named them by what they looked like.

It just didn't sound to intelligent…

But now, she was currently fetching more supplies for Mirajane to help her save her old guild mate from his near fatal injuries. The surprising thing was how quick the ice mage was healing. Normally it would take the average human a few months at least before their injuries were nearly invisible. Gray however just needed a few smears and stitches and his body was practically healed!

His magic did feel different from when he was in the guild. It had always felt like something was missing, but she had assumed that he had that under control. Now it felt complete, as if he was slowly growing in power and magic and his growth wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

Levy knew that Gray was going to be a powerful mage one day…

"Levy! I need that paste quickly!" Mirajane's frantic voice rung through her ears and she quickly grabbed said paste before running over to the take-over mage and handing over the jar of whitish green crap.

Mira scooped up a small dollop of paste on her fingers and proceeded to gently smear it over Gray's torso and stomach.

Levy saw Mirajane's eyes raking over the ice mage's body and knew exactly what she was thinking. She saw the eldest Strauss sibling blush lightly as her eyes were seemingly trying to devour him. But there was something else in there too. Something deeper than unfiltered lust which made her smirk deviously.

Then she thought about the unconscious mystery mage lying on the bed and Erza. The new girl was a wild card in terms of Gray romance but even a blind person could see that Erza needed Gray. The many months of continuous broken crying from the red head showed that very well.

A bit too well…

Levy sweat dropped from the possible love square/triangle slowly building. If getting multiple injuries didn't kill Gray then the possible cat fight for him will most likely drive him into insanity.

May Mavis have mercy on his soul…

::-()-::

(fifteen minutes later)

"Alright! I can't wait to kick this guys ass!"

Team Natsu had finally made it to the downed airship. The ship landed before them and they all took the chance to rush up into the ship. Natsu got up to the top and knocked a massive hole in the wall, revealing the master of Grimore heart.

Natsu grit his teeth in anger. "So you were the one who hurt Gramps? Doesn't matter, you hurt our friends. Now i'm going to beat you to a pulp!" He shouted at Hades.

The man in question stood there looking at the group indifferently. He looked at Natsu before speaking calmly. "At last, the devil shall play with the fairies".

He pointed at Natsu and shot a magic ball at him. The dragon slayer jumped out of the way and sent a fiery fist towards him, he reeled back away from the dragon slayer but before he could react Elfman and Erza emerged from Natsu's flames, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat.

He was about to react again when a massive axe struck him in the back, hunching him over and leaving him open for Elfman and Erza to give him an uppercut to the chin each. Hades crashed on to the ground and quickly got back up in time to fend off Elfman and Erza again.

"Enough of this..."

he shot a chain at Erza, the chain instantly latched around her waist and he flung her into the massive man beside her, sending the two crashing to the floor.

"Fire dragons wing attack!" He turned around to see the quickly growing form of Natsu rushing straight towards him. He shot a chain around his head and was about to smash him away when Erza cut his chain.

He saw Natsu yell for Elfman, who grabbed him and used the momentum to throw him towards Hades again.

The fire dragon slayer sent Hades crashing into the wall and before he could do anything he saw Lucy and Wendy's magic form into a unison raid, surprising Hades and momentarily haulting him. Lucy and Wendy fired there unison raid at hades and sent him crashing through another wall again.

"Yeah! Take that you bastard!" Shouted Natsu triumphantly.

When they all heard Hades voice drawl out from the smoke they all stopped and looked back in shock.

"Usually, a mistake gets to be labeled as experience. But with a true mistake, there won't be experience to be gained..." Erza couldn't believe that he was fine after the beating they gave him. "Because the mistake you made taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future..." he ended his mini quote as his massive form slowly emerged from the smoke.

"Are you all done warming up? Because I am now taking the gloves off..." He looked at Wendy and shouted "KATSU!".

He watched the magical beam rocket towards the young girl, who looked at the incoming beam in terror before it blew up In the teams face, creating a massive smoke screen.

'Hmm?' Hades raised an eyebrow as he didn't hear the teams screams of unfiltered agony. Wondering what happened he blew away the smoke to see another figure wielding two icy blue swords, standing in front of Wendy.

"That hurts you know…" The figure spat darkly.

Lucy looked at the mage in front of them with shock…

"I thought you were unconscious!"

"Would've been better off that way" Spat Natsu, who was promptly ignored…

"Just give me some paste or stitches and leave the rest to me. I have a healing factor now." The ice mage grinned at Lucy confidently.

"A what?" Erza was still surprised to see him, but happy nonetheless. Her voice portrayed that.

"You'll see..." Gray grinned before charging at the Grimore heart master and delivering a powerful kick to his chin, sending him flying into the wall again.

"I actually felt that, but you have just doomed yourself to an inevitable death."

"I'll believe that when it happens, Ice-make: Armour!"

Gray's body was covered in an intricately designed icy armour that covered his forearms, forelegs and chest. "Ice-make: Armblades!" Two thick icy gauntlets spawned on his forearms and then two four foot, jagged ice blades appeared on the centre of his gauntlets.

Despite it's intimidating appearance and intricate design, Hades looked bored…

He pointed his fingers at Gray and shot multiple magical balls at him to which Gray swiftly dodged. The ice mage had made the blades to fool Hades into blocking. He dispersed the blades and punch Hades in the balls.

The Grimore heart mage fell onto his knees and was then kicked in the face which sent him towards Natsu who punched him high into the air and went to hit him again when Hades wrapped a chain around his ankle and threw him at Gray.

He couldn't help himself, he froze Natsu and kicked him back at hades who wasn't fast enough to move away from the frozen mage. The two crashed to the floor and Gray allowed his ice to shatter on impact, cutting Hades ever so slightly.

"Hey! What gives traitor?!"

"You make a good football Flame brain..."

"Shut up Ice princess!"

"I don't think I will Dickhead..."

"I'll k-ACK!"

The two were so into the arguing that they completely forgot about Hades, who quickly reminded them about his presence...

He grabbed Natsu and bashed him against the ground, knocking him out for the third time that day. He then threw him at Gray who sidestepped to the left and shot a bolt of ice at Hades.

Hades batted the thing away and started to quickly fire multiple magical shots again. Gray jumped over three and sidestepped to avoid the rest as he got close enough to grab Hades fingers and break them with some effort.

"Ahh! You little worm!" Hades grabbed Gray and pointed his non-broken fingers and his chin before letting off a powerful explosive shot.

It was at this point that Erza, Lucy and Wendy woke up. To see Gray flying across there heads and crashing painfully into the wall behind them.

"Gray, are okay!?" Lucy shouted at the ice mage.

"I'll live..." Gray got back up slowly and he and Erza ran at Hades to deliver a flurry of Punches and kicks as Erza swung her swords masterfully at Hades. As Gray tried to punch Hades in the face he felt Hades catch his fist and pull him into the way of Erza's sword.

Erza couldn't stop herself in time as her blade cut a nasty looking slice into his chest. Her eyes widened as her ears were filled with Gray's painful shout. It was her stopping from the shock that allowed Hades to fire his chain into her and pull her towards him so he could kick her away from the two again.

"Fuck!" Gray felt his blood leak out from his newly acquired wound. The cut was very deep and he was sure that if it were any further it would've been bye bye Gray Fullbuster.

Hades hoisted Gray off of the ground, He found himself struggling to stand himself as he did so. This ice mage was either holding back or he had forgotten about his other magic. One was more feasible than the other though and Hades didn't like how the one what was feasible was the one that meant that this 'Gray' character was stronger than him.

He couldn't let this mage live long enough to foil his plan, enough had been ruined and he would be dammed if he allowed this to happen to him.

"Remember what I said ice mage, you have outstayed your welcome..."

Gray grunted in pain and turned his head to face Hades.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have a partner I have to live for." Gray spoke strongly, despite the pain. "I won't allow her to feel isolated ever again and dying to the likes of you would be a bad way of following through with that little promise!"

With that said Gray Formed two thick blocks of devil ice around his hands and he promptly smashed them against Hades head. The pain and shock loosened Hades grip on Gray just enough for him to slip out of his grasp before freezing over his new wound…

"Sky dragon roar!" Gray heard Wendy's attack from his left, turning in that direction he was fast enough to see her attack collied with Hades and push him back towards him. He nodded towards Wendy in thanks before preparing his ultimate Ice-make ability.

Gray stood with his eyes closed and his arms stretched out in front of him, his right hand formed into a fist which he then grabbed with his left. He gathered up a massive portion of his magic and opened his eyes and bellowed.

"Ice-make: Frost aura!"

Gray felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him for a second before he felt the aura work it's magic. He grinned at Hades with a new confidence and stuck his arms out at him. Unknowingly about to show his new magic the newly awoken team Natsu, who were in awe as it was.

Well, all but Natsu…

"Ice Devil Ice Cutter!" He jumped into the air and unleashed three fast volleys of razor sharp ice shards at Hades. Hades barely dodged the first two sets so the third threw him back a few feet before he got back up and successfully latch a chain onto Gray.

He pulls Gray towards him before trying to smash him into the ground, but he was surprised to see how much slower he was moving the nearer Gray got to him. He looked at Gray and he saw him smirk coldly at him before the ice mage landed his feet on his chest and jumping away from him, knocking Hades on his ass again.

"THAT'S IT!" Hades roared before he got back up and swiftly kicking Gray away from him. He started performing the formula 28 seal around Gray who looked around cautiously before realising What hades was doing.

His eyes widened and he looked behind him to see the shocked stiff Team Natsu, He mentally grit his teeth and then, against his better judgement, formed a very hard and thick icy shell around the group before making his own.

"Try this on for size… Absolute Zero." Hades muttered before releasing the seal.

Gray knew that focussing on the others would end up with him suffering in one way or another. This one just happened to be physical…

His makeshift cocoon only stopped the blast for a few seconds before it shattered to pieces and left him exposed to the intense explosion that felt like he was being crushed against the ground again.

"AHHHHHH! FUUUUCCC-" The explosion had just stopped but he already felt himself being stomped on by the Haggard looking Hades.

Gray felt the Amaterasu spell effects take effect as his magic felt like it had been dulled by a massive margin. Hades stomped on his head again and he could vaguely hear Erza and the other girls begging Hades to stop doing something.

What was it? Kill him, Hill him, MILK HIM?! No that one must've been his ears being assholes to him…

He looked up, his neck begging him to just go limp again and he saw Hades holding his buggered arm, Gray would've smirked if it wasn't for the massive magical ball that was slowly growing bigger and bigger every second.

He saw the Grimore Heart master looked over towards Team Natsu again before he started speaking again.

"If you must hate someone for this young man's death then I would suggest blaming the one who sent him here. It is his or hers fault for your 'Friend' here's suffering and soon to be death..."

He looked back at Gray, who to his surprise and chagrin was giving him the middle finger along with a menacing snarl. Everything went in slow motion as Hades released his massive magic ball, which started rocketing straight towards him. He heard Erza scream out 'NO!' before the ball erupted in a massive cloud of dark grey smoke…

Erza looked at the resulting explosion, she was devastated. She had just watched her best friend (And 'little' crush) die to the Grimore Heart guild master. She couldn't stand, she fell to her knees and just stared wistfully at the now quiet smoke screen.

"No…" She whispered. "No… No, No, No, No..."

Her real eye began to slowly moisten as she fruitlessly fought the need to cry back. She was about to do it to if it wasn't for the teary eyed Lucy wrapping her arms gently around the broken Red Head, Wendy joining after a few seconds.

"Flare?..."

The three looked back at the smoke to see a tiny flicker of what seemed to be lightning. An- LIGHTNING!?

The smoke cleared and the three girls saw none other than Laxus Dreyer standing in front of the downed ice mage along with who seemed to be a light orange haired young woman in a tight, blood red dress with forearm high gloves.

The woman turned around and her eyes widened in fear…

"Oh my god! Gray!" She picked him up and moved him away from the lightning dragon slayer and the Grimore heart guild master.

Towards the fairy tail mages. Flare had to bite her tongue and keep her composure around the fairies for the obvious reasons.

"You'll be fine Gray, you'll be fine..." She said to reassure herself rather than Gray.

Said ice mage laughed weakly…

"Just wait for the effects to wear off and i'll be up and kicking again Flare."

"Just let those fairies deal with him for now, please."

"Who Laxus? He is powerful but Hades will beat him quickly, He has many different types of magic and all he has to do is catch him in that bastard formula whatever seal and Laxus will lose." Gray explained tiredly.

"A bit arrogant are we?" Flare sadly teased… Gray just grinned and played along.

"Everyday of course..."

"Gray-san?"

Gray lifted his head to see Wendy shyly shuffling up to the two. He saw Flares face darken slightly and he looked at her, his face saying 'it's okay'.

Flare looked sceptical but she complied after a second.

"Hey Wendy. How's life?" He asked lightly. He saw her little face brighten ever so slightly from his poor humour attempt, he moved his head down quickly to avoid a piece of debris from the two mages fist fight.

"Do you need help Gray-san?" She asked, Flare had gone to help Laxus in fighting off Hades. So Gray just shook his head.

"The effects will wear off any minute now. Natsu looks like he could use the healing from the look of his face there." He pointed at the unconscious dragon slayer and Wendy smiled wearily before shaking her head.

"I've done all I can for him, he just needs to wake up now." Wendy replied. "Gray-san?" Wendy started, her face becoming serious. "What was that magic you did a while ago?"

Gray raised an eyebrow…

Wendy elaborated for him. "It sounded like you had said 'Ice devil', not 'Ice-make'"

Gray was about to explain when he saw Lucy rush over with something In her hands. She came towards the two mages and she knelt down next to Gray before hugging him tightly.

It started braking him down when he felt her tears on his (now naked) chest…

"don't you ever do something like that again! You had us all scared stiff Gray!" Lucy sobbed as she seemingly tried to squeeze the life out of the ice mage.

"I'm sorry?..." He would've apologised further if he hadn't seen Flare whiz past them and crash into the wall they had him lean against.

"Flare! You alright?"

"I'm okay, but we need help now!"

He looked back and he could see that she wasn't lying. Elfman and Erza were unconscious and lying a few feet away from the Laxus and Hades. Erza looked as if she had just been knocked out if the dust and debris wasn't something to go by.

His eyes widened when he he saw the familiar spherical seal form around the weakened Laxus, there were a lot more seals in the formula this time so the resulting explosion would completely ruin the ship Everyone was one.

"Shit! Everyone take cover!" The effects had worn off so he charged towards the downed Elfman and the now barely conscious Erza, He picked her up and he dragged Elfman away from Hades before laying them down and facing the scene before him.

"Ice-make: Wall!"

The ice covered the entire width of the room perfectly as he heard Hades shout out 'Formula 100'. His eyes widened as his eyes almost popped from his skull at the exclamation.

100?! Really?!

"Shit, shit, shit shit shit shit!" He couldn't keep his language tight as the ship was about to be blown up completely.

That didn't stop Erza from weakly chiding Gray for his language…

"Gray… keep your… language in… check or I will turn you into… a pulpy… mess..."

Annoyed or not, Erza was still scary even when half conscious.

Not to him as much anymore, but he still knew that she would actually do it…

"Sorry! But I can't knowing that Hades is about to wreck half of his own ship with us all on-board!" His sarcastic reply was met with a helmet weakly hitting the back of his head…

"Ow..."

Anything else he had to say was cut off as his voice was drowned out by the following explosion that wrecked his shield within seconds and sent him back five feet to the others. He was the only one close enough to be forced back and he felt like he had been hit by a train, so he felt pity for Laxus at the moment.

After what felt like years, the explosion died down and the group saw the downed Laxus talking to Natsu. He did something to the younger dragon slayer and Natsu was suddenly beating Hades around the place like it was nothing.

It's about bloody time too the git did something other than lay on his back all day…

Natsu finally lands a direct hit on Hades with what seems to be a new dragon roar. Lightning flame dragon's roar.

Gray got up and walked towards the seemingly defeated mage, only to be stopped by Natsu.

"Your better at acting than I thought, but I haven't fallen for your tricks just yet! I will make you pay for hurting us like this bastard did too!" He exclaimed before running up to Gray and punching him straight across the cheek.

Gray stumbled before catching Natsu's fist and swinging him into the wall. The fire mage sent his new roar at him to which he countered with his own. Shocking Natsu as he didn't see the first one.

"Ice Devil Rage!"

Gray knew that Devil slayer beat god slayers who beat Dragon slayers so for Natsu to face him now when he had full control over his inherited magic was just shitty luck.

"Try melting that, but me and Flare have a bounty to collect so If you'll excuse me..." Gray walked up to the seemingly beaten Hades, but before he could even touch him he was grabbed around the neck and slammed into the ground numerous times before he was thrown back to the group again.

Dazed and tired, Gray looked up and to his shock (and chagrin) Hades was back up on his feet again and re-quiping into a new attire.

'Oh come on!'

"Makarov has trained very powerful brats. And you and your partner are also an enigma Absolute Zero..." He seemed perfectly fine! Even the wounds Gray gave him were doing nothing to him now. "But now, I am going to show you all something spectacular."

Saying that, he removed his eye-patch, revealing his Demon's eye.

"I will show you the abyss of magic…" He stated ominously. "Such limitless potential that is beyond even your wildest imaginations."

He finally opened the dreaded eye and the world seemingly turned into a miasma of dark purple swirls and clouds. As Gray looked around he saw the others frozen in fear, he couldn't blame them and he would be a hypocrite if he told them to not be scared.

He was fairy shit scared too if he was honest…

The massive magical output was so daunting and malicious that even Erza was shaking slightly. If things weren't bad enough, Hades started to create these weird entities that slowly clambered towards the group.

"G-Gray… do something… P-please." He heard Flare plead to him and he knew that someone had to do something fast. He certainly wasn't going to let this bastard hurt his partner, or his former friends for that matter.

But Hades was just emanating all of this tremendous power and the thought of facing those demons scared Gray more than he let on. Memories of Deliora came up and Gray felt so small compared to those little demons.

Even if he was a Devil slayer…

But then again, his slayer magic was made to kill demons wasn't it? He got up shakily and stood completely still, gathering up a sizeable portion of his magic and concentrating to the point where he had almost forgot about the impending danger slowly closing in on them.

"Gray! What are you doing?!" Erza shouted in fear.

"E-Ending this..." He replied. Taking a shaky breath, he clenched his fists and let out a cry of anger as he thrust his hands forward and letting out a massive field of ice coat the damaged ships entire surface.

The ice was his devil ice so the demons instantly died down to rubble again as well as Hades miasma of demonic magic to fade slightly. Surprising the former guild master.

"Now what do we have here?..."

Gray let his magic surround him as he saw an icy blue aura envelope him. He stared intensely at Hades before rushing at him with renewed vigour.

"Ice Devil Blizzard Fist!" he landed a direct hit on Hades and was grinning mentally when he saw him stumble back with a pained expression on his face.

"What?" Hades grunted. "No..." His eye widened as if he had realized something bad.

Gray grinned, the demonic aura surrounding the ship had dissipated. "What wrong? Something bad happen?"

Hades Growled. He tried to impale Gray with a chain but he was sent into the air by Erza and he was smacked into ground by Capricorn.

Wait, Capricorn!?

"Beast arm: Stone Bull!"

Elfman used his vulnerability to strike him into the air once more where he was smashed into multiple walls when Flare wrapped her hair around his ankles before she swung towards Gray and Erza.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth long sword!"

"Black wing armour! Moon Flash!"

With the effective capabilities of a unison raid, the two sliced past Hades, letting him drop to one knee. He looked buggered, his clothes were once more sliced and ruined, his face was now bruised and slightly bloodied and Gray couldn't even feel the man's magic anymore.

He was defeated…

"Now will you please stop getting back up?" Gray breathed out. "Me and Flare need the jewel so here is how it's going to work. I am going to walk up to you and knock you out, you being the 'nice' individual you are will comply with my fist and allow it to happen. Got it?"

Hades didn't move from his position, but he looked up after a few seconds. "Why don't you just kill me now?!"

Gray shrugged tiredly. "Tempting, but I don't exactly want to take a life. Anyway, even though we still get paid for your death I bet it won't be to big, so you are spending your life in a nice translucent crystal like box from now on..."

As he finished, he walked up to Hades and kicked him hard in the face. The massive man fell down unconscious and Gray grinned for the hell of it.

"Okay Flare… Let's wrap this u-"

Gray wasn't able to finish as Natsu smashed him so hard across the face he blacked out, Before he passed out he was sure he felt his nose break.

"Wanker..."

::-()-::

"What the hell did you do that for you idiot!?"

Lucy hit the fire dragon slayer over the head multiple times which left him on his knees whilst holding his head to protect it from her fists.

"He was about to attack Luce! Please stop hitting me! It hurts..." Natsu saw Lucy's face and he knew that his (logical and obvious) reasoning hadn't calmed her.

"Gray stopped us from becoming a pulpy mess on the floor! He also saved Wendy from that Katsu spell!" She shouted at him whilst continuing to hit over the head. "He put himself at risk to save us!"

"He said he was on a job..."

"Same difference!"

"I could've taken the guy on!"

"Sure… Gray needed help and he can completely stomp on you!"

"Can not!"

"Can too! Also you and Elfman were the ones who were knocked out for most of the fight whilst everyone else was either fighting or healing!"

"So What!"

"So, that means we actually did something to help and that you were not as strong as you think you are!"

"I can use Lightning and fire in one now!"

"yeah, and Hades just brushed it off! Not only that but even when he was still conscious you tried to attack Gray instead!"

"He's a traitor!"

"Yeah Lucy! Gray did the most unmanly thing by betraying his own family!"

"Keep out of this Elfman!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

The three mages went white when Erza screamed at them. They must've grated her nerves way past their limits for her to shout like that. They looked at the Titania and she was looking at them with a pissed off expression.

Again…

Flare took the opportunity to pick Gray up and walk away from the crumbling Team Natsu.

"Hey! Flare right?" The hair mage whipped around to face Lucy. Her expression darkened.

"What is it blonde?"

Taken aback by her angry words, Lucy carried on. "I-i wanted to invite you back to our camp, Gray needs some treatment not only for that broken nose but for those burns and cuts."

"Why would I go along to a camp full of you fairies?..." Flare spat.

"I carried Gray to our camp when I found him nearly dead." Erza answer, wincing at the memory of seeing Gray so close to death. A blush crept up onto her face when she remembered feeling his muscular body against her.

It wasn't big but Flare caught it and her eyes narrowed…

"What are you trying to say?"

Lucy spoke up again. "I am trying to say that Gray will be in a familiar environment, thus he will probably not freak out when he awakens."

"Um, excuse me Flare-san but didn't Gray take you there after you lost against someone?"

The hair mage looked at the young girl. "wait, Gray brought me there?" She didn't know why he would that. He hated Fairy Tail.

Lucy replied to her silent question. "He allowed a small group of his old guild to meet him and explain why they betrayed him. Wendy said that she was getting those who either heavily regret their decision or those who were against it in the first place and taking them to see Gray."

She took a breath.

"He has given some of us a second chance okay. We want to help him because the last time we didn't believe him he ended up suffering from our wrong choice..."

"It wasn't wrong..." Natsu was ignored again.

Flare saw the look on the celestial mage and could see that she was being genuine. It did make her think because the last time she checked the Fairy Tail guild was just a bunch of egotistical assholes who only care for themselves…

She couldn't be wrong… Right?

Eitherway, she knew that she had no choice since Gray had got their old camp burned to ashes along with their medical supplies. It looks like the only option was to go with the fairies.

Bollocks…

::-()-::

Makarov had been up for an hour…

He couldn't feel his chest at the moment thanks to the gargantuan wound Hades gave him. Luckily Juvia had found him and brought him back to the camp and Mirajane had been kind enough to treat him.

Now he was awake and he found out about Grimore heart, Blue note (from Gildarts) and the multiple injuries that had taken place during the ordeal.

He also heard about Gray and his new partner…

The guild master didn't know how to feel. He felt grateful for the former fairies arrival, he has potentially saved his children's lives, but he had NO right to be trespassing on sacred ground!

Gray was no longer a member of Fairy tail and that was that. He wouldn't go back on his decision just because of this. He still put one of his own in danger willingly, he had a reason but he still did it willingly.

Unfortunately, due to the invasion and the chaos that Grimore heart brought to the guild the S-Class trials would have to be cancelled. There was just to many casualties to willingly allow the trials to go on.

"Master..." Mirajane's voice rang out through the tent. It sounded urgent, he hopped off his bed and made his way to Mira. Looking past her he could see a group of eight. To his eternal relief he saw Team Natsu and to his shock he saw a limping Laxus.

Then he saw a orange haired women who looked vaguely familiar to him carrying a beaten up Gray. The ice mage looked like he had been hit by a train. Multiple scorch marks marking his skin in various places as well as deep cuts on his chest that were bleeding a little.

"Flare… Can you put me down?..." He heard Gray ask his partner grumpily and his eyes widen as he remembers were he had heard of her from…

"You..." He felt his anger rise as the Raven Tail mage approached the tent, holding the now limping ice mage. It was bad enough that Gray was here knowing that this was sacred ground but having a RAVEN TAIL MEMBER on the island to was just too much.

He would have to address that later however, he needed to announce the bad news to hid guild…

"Quiet." He announced, he saw that his voice hadn't reached very far as Natsu and Gajeel were still in each others faces. "Quiet!" Still nothing…

Alright…

…

…

…

"QUIET!" He yelled, luckily this time he managed to scare the shit out of the two as well as some of the others. He motioned for them to gather around, his face tired looking.

"Listen up brats! You have all done very well in facing off Grimore heart." He saw Natsu and Elfman's grin smugly at the praise. "However, our trials have been interrupted to the point of where our necessary mage's and equipment have been damaged."

Natsu looked at the master and hesitantly asked. "What are you trying to say Gramps?"

Makarov looked at him with regret. "I'm afraid that I am going to have to cancel the S-Class trials for this year..."

"WHAT!?"

Outraged, Natsu told him, well yelled at him that he didn't have to cancel the trial as they could just fight eachother. That however was quickly dismissed by the guild master. Even though others were against his decision they tried to keep Natsu from overreacting.

That didn't stop him from pestering him…

"QUIET YOU BRAT!" Makarov was not in the mood for this. "Okay, listen. I will make an exception for you Natsu."

"WHAT!" Came the shouts he expected from the many members of the guild. He heard Natsu cry out "Yeah!" when he held his hand up. "I will let you become an S-Class mage, if you beat me in a fight..."

With enthusiasm, Natsu engulfed his body in a blazing inferno before stating his readiness for the fight.

Makarov just straight up punched him into a tree, squeezing him between his now massive fist and the now bent tree.

::-()-::

"Honestly Flare. I am going to be fine." Gray persisted. "Mirajane is one of the best when it comes to treating injuries."

Mirajane blushed at the praise. "Why thank you Gray! I'm more than happy to help."

Flare decided to ignore the praise her partner gave the woman…

"Gray. She is one of those fairies! You know what happened the last time you were with them. Do you really want to do this?!" Her response didn't seem to faze him, besides the momentary twitch in his eye.

"Some of them didn't want me to suffer, others heavily regret their decision." Gray replied. "Trust me Flare, Mira didn't even want to have a punishment for anyone. She was just as shocked as I was..."

He didn't expect her to give him a betrayed expression… Honestly…

"I-I-" She didn't finish her sentence before she ran out of the tent towards the lake, leaving Gray flustered and confused. He looked at Mira, who looked back sympathetically.

"I don't know her, but i'm sure that she'll be fine." She tried to reassure him. Although he was sure that he heard a hesitant tinge in her voice. Was he hearing things now?

If only he knew…

"Damn it… Hopefully, but I should probably make sure just to be sure..." He got up but he was promptly pushed back onto the bed by Mirajane.

"You need a tiny bit of paste on your shoulders Gray, it will help you heal faster." Mira chided.

"But-"

"Please… your friends don't want to see you hurt more than necessary, I don't either..."

"Wait, what do you me-"

"I promise it will be quick..."

Gray could've kept on arguing, but what would he had gained from winning it. He sighed and allowed Mira to rub the gross feeling paste onto his muscular shoulders.

He heard her sigh every now and then and he couldn't what type of sigh it was. He felt much more tension leave his muscles as she continued to rub the paste in.

"That feeling good Gray?" She asked him.

"It feels pretty good, relaxing if am being honest..." He sighed "You're pretty good at this Mira."

"Thanks..."

Gray and Mirajane continued to stay in the tent for a few minutes to let the paste do it's job. Gray couldn't do much other than think about the paste and Flares random fit. Mirajane just thought about the feeling of Gray's new body (shoulder muscles) relaxing into her touch.

It felt more than satisfying, and not a little bit of a turn on for the barmaid…

"Thanks..." She heard the ice mage say before he patted her shoulder in thanks and left the tent. She sighed in disappointment, and to think that she was 'that' close too.

"Oh well, I guess now isn't the perfect time..." She said to herself before going back to packing the medical supplies up.

::-()-::

She couldn't believe him!

After everything they had done for the last few months and he goes and trusts those fairy assholes instantly! She thought that she had found her true friend and he betrays her…

They were all the damn same…

"Flare..."

She tensed as she heard his voice. He wasn't the ideal person she wanted to see right now. Turning around, she saw the ice mage look at her with a concerned look on his face. He seemed worried.

"Are you okay?"

Okay? Yeah, sure…

"Yeah..." Her voice came out cold and creepy like when they first spoke to each other. He winced, what had he done to get that treatment?

"Okay, i'll bite." He spoke after a few seconds of silence. "What have I done to deserve the 'Dot Cotton treatment'?"

He got silence as a response…

Well, for a few seconds anyway.

"Why do you have to go back to those bastards…?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to go back to the Fairy Tail guild!?"

Her scream took by surprise. Was that the cause for her anger?… It didn't even make any sense!

"I do-"

"NO!" She shouted again before taking a deep breath. "No… All I have ever wanted was that one person to just be there for me, to not leave me for something else and leave me wondering what I had done to deserve the abandonment…"

Gray's eyes softened at her confession.

"You have been the only one who hasn't left me within two weeks. Now it's happening again and I won't be able to take it if you do! Please don't leave me, don't leave alone like others before you have..."

Flare couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes when she finished. She had gave her reasoning to him and now all she could do was hope for the best. But luck had never liked her all to much so she doubted that he would stick around.

So when Gray hugged her and rubbed her back in comfort she was pleasantly surprised…

"You know why I had chose this particular mission?" When she shook her head he elaborated. "Well I knew that you hated Nulpudding, Ivan and co' so I had gone out to do a little shopping."

"What?"

"You have always complained to me about your room and how it creeps you out and truth be told I don't like my room much either. I prefer my old house to that any day of any week." Gray saw her eyes widen and he grinned.

"You don't mean..."

"Yup. There is this beautiful looking cottage that sits by the lake in the town. It has three bedrooms and a nice and spacey living room. It costed an arm and a leg but I said that I would get the jewel to the couple two weeks from now."He took a breath before continuing on. "In short, I went house hunting for you and me… Not for what you would think." He grinned as he explained that he wasn't a pervert to the blushing Flare.

He dried her cheeks and let her go. "You are not going to be alone as long as I am alive… That is a promise..."

With that said he sat down to rest his legs as he looked over the cliff-face. The scenery was astounding with the trees and birds created a peaceful ambience that engulfed the two mages. A gust of wind gently blew against their faces to cool them down (although Gray didn't need it).

However, the peace was disturbed by a ear piercing roar that seemed to come from every angle. Not only that but Gray felt a massive sharp pain strike his entire body, he flopped onto his back and thrashed around screaming in sheer agony as the roar continued.

"Gray! What's wrong!? Please tell me so I can help!" Flares voice rang in his ears.

"F-F-Fucking pain! It Fucking Hurts! AHHHH FFFFFUUUCCCKKKK!" His screams became piercing as the roar died out. Luckily, as the roar died down so did the pain. Gray laid still for a moment to regain his senses and his energy.

He opened his eyes to see the hair mage looking down on him with a frightened expression plastered on her face.

"That. Was. Shitty..."

Before Flare could respond, a massive shadow loomed over her and Gray. Looking up her eyes landed on a creature she thought was extinct…

A Dragon…

::-()-::

I know, I am such an asshole… But this sets up the premise for season 2 when I complete TOI.

The side story finally has a name.

'ONE'S PERSEVERANCE'

I won't give away the side stories summary yet until I get through a few chapters of TOI, my rule in writing. XD

TRIVIA TIME!

1: If you had to choose a melee weapon (Dual-welding allowed) of your choice, what would it be and why?

I would go with a pair of scythes and I would use them like Death from Darksiders XD. That would be badass!

2: If you were an animal what animal would you be?

A Viper… I think reasons are not needed for this decision…

3: What is your opinion on Chapter 453?

It has become my least favourite chapter for the little reason that Gruvia seems to have been finalised as canon. I mean, I am used to crappy pairing becoming canon (Harry potter0 but really? I would rather have Gray/Master Bob/Ichiya over Gruvia. At least those characters are decent…

Before I go, I would like to thank all of you who has stuck with me throughout this season. I know the Tenrou arc was slightly disappointing and that it could've been SO much better, but you all persevered and continued to help me make the first season the best I could make it.

If it wasn't for you guys, the story wouldn't be nearly as good as it is now. :)

Lilymoon9 was the first reviewer for this story, little bit of trivia for you.

I will leave you with this bunny

()()

(oo)

(_._)

He is fucked up isn't he XD.

Oh yeah, and be sure to leave a suggestion for the next Gray pairng as the interlude one-shots will be making a comeback for a bit whilst I make some final preparations for TOI.

Thanks for reading and as always stay cool,

-viperhat

P.S. 8100 words long! plus the few words I am writing now… wow… Told you this one was long. XD


	22. Author note: No reviews needed

Hey, it's been a while since I touched this huh?

This is like my first stand alone Author's note… We are reaching new levels of cringe now aren't we. XD

Ok, I don't know how to say this without looking desperate but a friend of mine came up to me a day ago and asked me when was I going to start trials of ice. I told him that I had been writing it for some time now and he told me that he hadn't seen anything about TOI.

So I told him that it was up and going strong and that's it.

But that got me wondering, if he hadn't seen anything because he always uses the search engine that excludes M rated stories. How many more had gone by without knowing of the stories release?

So I am making this to let those who don't know know that Trials of Ice if up, it currently has 15 chapters and I am still writing it. Feel free to check it out.

No need to review this because it isn't a chapter, but I am confirming that I do plan on making a sequel to The Ripple Effect.

I am sorry if this came out as a desperate plea for attention. I don't have those intentions, but my friend didn't know about TOI being up and he wanted to read it when it came up.

I should also point out that the friend in question is not Thereade 6. This is another friend…

Finally, the facebook page hasn't been updated for some time. I kinda forgot about it until recently, sorry about that if people had been keeping tabs on the page.

I'll leave a link to the page in question on my profile page…

Stay cool,

-viperhat


End file.
